Nightlife
by Nightelf
Summary: Nightlife- a dreamworld only a select few can reach, and 12yr old Gohan is the newest patron. How will growing up spending his nights in a nightclub affect the future of our favourite demi-saiyan? He learns about more than fruit cocktails, that’s for su
1. Club days 1

Nightlife

Disclaimer: I don't own the DBZ story or characters. AU ideas and original characters however are another story…no pun intended. 

NOTE: - Set just after the Cell Games

Chapter 1 

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. There was mist all around him. He looked down and saw through the fog that he was standing on some sort of path. 

'Is this another nightmare?' He thought. His heartbeat sped up at the thought. Warily he looked carefully around once more, on guard for any sudden attack.

Ahead of him his eyes picked out a faint glow. Instinctively he started heading for the light. An overwhelming urge to reach it overtook him and he started to run. 

As he got closer he made out a door, seemingly imbedded in thick white fog. There was a chair beside the door, on a small porch, with an old man slumped in it. He had a cap pulled down over his eyes, and appeared to be sleeping. 

The light was coming from a little lamp hanging above the man, beside the door. Above the door Gohan could make out one word in black lettering. Nightlife.

Tentatively he stepped up from the path onto the porch. 

"Evening Gohan." A rough yet soft voice said, drawing Gohan's attention sharply to the old man. He tipped his hat back slightly to look at him with shrewd eyes. "Well go in. Go on." He urged, before resettling his hat and presumably going back to sleep.

Speechless Gohan obeyed. He twisted the shiny black door handle and opened the door.

Loud music and flashing lights assaulted his senses. With a startled cry he slammed the door shut again.

"What is this place?" He asked the old man. 

"A club." The old man grunted from under his cap. "You're a little young but you've just as much right to be here as some of the older folks." He yawned and settled back once more into his chair.

Gohan looked nervously at the door, not sure if he really wanted to go in. The music hurt his ears and the lighting made it hard for him to see properly. 

"You'll get used to it. Maybe even get ta like it." The old man murmured.

It didn't seem like he had much choice. Gohan took a deep breath and opened the door again. Shielding his eyes with one arm he stepped inside. The door swung shut behind him.

Outside the old man started to softly snore.

()-()-()

More than a little bewildered Gohan looked around the club called Nightlife. His eyes were adjusting to the crazy lights and he could pick out a bar, and tables positioned around a packed dance floor. 

'This certainly is a weird dream,' he thought, making his way around the edge of the dance floor. He peered out into the crowd of dancers, but couldn't make out anything more than a blur of faces and bodies. He did however realise that not all the people here were human.

"Strange." He muttered, inching past a table of beings laughing and shouting drunkenly. 

He eventually made his way all the way round to the bar. Just up ahead of him was a short person arguing with one of the barmaids. 

As he got closer he realised that the short person was in fact a girl who looked to be around his age. She was the only other kid he'd seen so far. Perhaps she might be able to give him some answers. 

"For the last time Kat you're underage! I'm not permitted to give you anything even resembling an alcoholic drink! Get over it already."

"What's the point of being allowed into a club if a girl can't even get a drink?!" The girl, Kat, argued. 

"You want a drink? I can give you orange juice, lemonade, creaming soda, water, even milk! Take your pick."

Kat made a sound of disgust and turned her back on the barmaid. The woman made a gesture of wringing the girl's neck before going back to her job. 

"Um hi." Gohan ventured nervously. Kat glanced at him once, and then turned to look at him full on.

"Hi! I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" She asked brightly. 

"I'm Son Gohan." Gohan replied politely, bowing in greeting. Kat blinked, un-used to such a response. 

"Well I'm Katina, but you can call me Kat." She held out her hand and Gohan grinned, shaking it. 

"You can call me Gohan." He replied. 

"Heavens, we're being overrun with children!" The barmaid exclaimed, having just looked up. 

"Oh yes, a total of two in the whole stupid club." Kat retorted.

Ignoring her the barmaid asked Gohan, "Would you like a drink dear?"

"Um, can I have water please?" Gohan replied. 

"A kid with manners!" She exclaimed. "You could learn a lot from this young man Miss Kat." Kat just rolled her eyes.

Looking around nervously Gohan just had to ask the question that was plaguing him, even if it was stupid and all a dream.

"Is this going to be another nightmare?" He asked the barmaid, hoping the question didn't trigger an appearance by Cell or some other ghost from his past.

"No sweetheart. This is where strong people like you go to **escape** nightmares." She replied, handing him a glass of iced water. 

Gohan's eyes widened in surprise. "This is all real?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes." 

"But you hafta be something real special to get here." Kat put in. "Whatcha do?"

"Do?" Gohan blinked, mystified.

"Yeah do." Kat said, rolling her eyes. "The only people who get into here in the first place hafta have done or be doing something important for their world that weighs them down during the day, but at night they can party it off. See?"  

"Um, well I guess I saved the world." Gohan blushed at the stupidity of that comment. But he'd never really thought about it from that point of view before. Always he would look at what he hadn't done, or failed to do. Like he failed his father. 

Kat laughed. "You're not serious!"

"Yes I am. I killed an android called Cell who was going to destroy the planet." Gohan replied.

"No way! Which planet is this again?"

"Uh, Earth." Gohan answered. 

"Earth! I live near Earth! I didn't know it'd been threatened though. Which country do you come from?"

"I live in the 439 mountain district." He replied.

Kat laughed. "Okay, but of which country." He gave her a blank look. "Continent?"

"The main one." Gohan answered.

Kat gave him a dubious look. "There are eight continents, unless my geography teacher's on drugs or something."

Now it was Gohan's turn to look sceptical. "No, there's one and a whole chain of archipelagos on the western side."

They looked at each other for a few moments, trying to work out if the other one was just being stupid. After a while of neither backing down Kat declared,

"Different dimension."

"Must be." Gohan agreed. There was another silence. "So, what have you, er, accomplished, to be here?" Gohan asked, wanting to find a new conversation topic.

"No idea." Kat replied. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean I haven't done it yet. I asked Bert once and he said that he was letting me in 'cause of what I will be and do, which is apparently good enough that I can be here now." She answered

"Who's Bert?" Gohan asked, taking a sip of his drink.

"The old guy out the front. You would of seen him on the way in."    

Gohan nodded. "So how did I get here then?" Kat shrugged.

"You fell asleep." The barmaid answered for her. "But you're only here in spirit, your body is still fast asleep in your bed at home."

"In spirit? Is this the otherworld?" He asked, slightly alarmed.

"No," the barmaid reassured him, "this place is sort of somewhere in between the living plane and the otherworldly plane. A person is closest to this plane when they're asleep, but only the chosen few are allowed to go that bit further. You'll probably think this all a dream in the morning. I know Kat for one forgets it all during the day."

"And how could you know that?!" Kat demanded. 

"Because every single night you come up to me and say, "Cool place!" and I offer you a drink as is my job and you say, "Martini, shaken, not stirred. Arrgh!"

Gohan covered his smile at the obviously aggravated barmaid with one hand. Kat shrugged off the damning evidence, turning to rest her elbows on the bar top.

"So, whatcha wanna do then?"

"Huh? I don't know. I only just got here." Gohan pointed out.

"True." Kat answered, blowing some hair out of her eyes. "Are those your pyjamas?" She asked with a smile, looking him up and down.

Gohan looked down at his loose t-shirt and gi pants. "Uh, yeah." He laughed, rubbing the back of his head.

Kat grinned. "C'mon. I know what we can do!" She jumped down from the high bar stool, and ran off, disappearing into the crowds of partying people. Gohan twisted around in surprise, trying to see where she'd gone.

A few seconds later she reappeared, grabbed his wrist, and sharply pulled him off into the depths of the club.

Unnoticed by all, the barmaid stopped wiping the small section of bench she'd been absently rubbing a cloth over for the past three minutes. Turning her back on the noise and tumult of the Nightlife club she picked an opalescent stone out of a non-existent pocket and gently rubbed her thumb over it.

"Fate?" She murmured. "He's here. They're together."

"I know." A soft voice sighed, seemingly coming from the very air around her. "Thanks Destiny, he should be able to keep her darkness under control. Still, do you suppose you could keep an eye on them for a bit? Nudge them a little if you have to. I'm a little concerned with another pair at the moment."

"Sure mum. Don't you neglect papa now." The being known as Destiny replied. 

Fate answered with a light laugh. "You know me better than that. One more thing, watch the manager. He'll be making some decisions in…oh, I suppose six years. They're important."

"Understood." Destiny said, cringing slightly. Six years. That would be cutting it thin. But Fate hardly ever asked for favours from her. She had a reason; she always did. But still…six years wasn't very long.

"I'll send my messenger to remind you if you like." Fate said, knowing of Destiny's other commitments. 

"I didn't know you had a personal messenger." Destiny replied, smiling at the thought.

"He's not ready yet. But by then he'll be home from the trip long enough to be bored. And boy, do I have work for him then!" 

Destiny laughed. "Can't wait to meet him. And thanks."

"No, thank you." Fate replied. 

Destiny replaced the stone from where it had come from and sighed. "Maybe I should think about a vacation. Sure did wonders for mum." She laughed to herself. "Course I wouldn't be here if it weren't for that little experiment." 

Much amused by her contemplations Destiny casually slipped free of the restrictions of that singular dimension, and dropped into a different plane and time of another. 

Hot breath on the back of her neck made her turn around. "Hello Shenron." She smiled, resting her hand on his muzzle. "Time to meet your new Guardian." 

"What was wrong with Bert?" His deep grumble reverberated around the large cavern. 

"He was tired. He has a much less demanding job now." Shenron snorted, unhappy with this change in routine. "Oh don't be a baby. Come now, I'm sure you'll come to like him." Destiny promised, heading off. 

Shenron petulantly told her that he doubted that, as he followed along behind. 

"Shenron I love you but if you don't cooperate I'll be forced to do something unpleasant. We don't have much time you see." She sensed he'd stopped following and turned to stare up into his baleful glowing red eyes.

"Give him a chance?" She asked, putting on her most winsome expression. 

The Eternal Dragon of Earth sighed, making Destiny's hair blow out back behind her. "Fine." He grumbled.

Destiny flashed him a brilliant smile. "Thankyou Shenron." She said, knowing how much that one phrase pleased him. He didn't get to hear it often.

"Now don't you try to walk all over him." Destiny continued walking. "He may look like a kid but you'd be surprised..."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	2. Club days 2

Disclaimer: If you'd seen my drawing skills I wouldn't even have to think about including this. I don't own DBZ.

AN: Thankyou so much for the reviews my friends…never underestimate the power of a review.  ^_^

But really you should all go thank Exarikun (User ID 155226) because if it weren't for him I never would've posted…

Chapter 2 

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. There was mist all around him. He looked down and saw through the fog that he was standing on some sort of path. 

"Where am I?" He wondered. He peered through the fog and found that he could just make out a dim glow coming from somewhere in front of him. His feet started moving of their own accord towards the light.

"This feels familiar." He murmured, quickening his pace.

Soon the mist parted and he could see a porch with a chair on it, beside a door. There was an old man resting comfortably in the chair, under the soft light of a lamp. As Gohan stepped up onto the porch his eyes were drawn to the one word written in cursive style black lettering. Nightlife. 

Suddenly the details of last night's dream came back crisp and clear. What he couldn't quite grasp during the light of day was suddenly there once more. He could also remember how distressed he'd been when trying to explain his dream to his mother, only to find that he couldn't. 

"Evening Gohan." Bert said. "Some remember more 'en others." He coughed. "Don't concern yourself over it."

"Uh, thanks." Gohan replied, going over to the door. A light snore was his only reply. 

Bracing himself Gohan turned the handle and cautiously opened the door. Classical music and dim lighting greeted the stunned demi-saiyan. Picking his jaw off the floor he warily moved inside. 

The club looked like the inside of an extremely posh restaurant, with plush red carpeting, chandeliers, primly dressed waiters, and a grand piano on a stage in front of the dance floor, where exquisitely dressed couples were slowly revolving to the music.

Gohan ducked out of the way of a waiter carrying a tray of champagne glasses, and decided to stick to the walls in the hopes of moving unnoticed to the room Kat had taken him to last night. He wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion. 

He arrived at the bar, but couldn't find the barmaid from yesterday. 

Trying to re-trace the path Kat had pulled him along before proved to be quite difficult, as everything was so different. On his first try he ended up in a smoke filled room where gentlemen were playing billiards. He was sure that room hadn't been there before.

Backtracking Gohan then found himself standing on a moonlit balcony, with the scent of roses in the air and the sound of running water from somewhere below. He quickly retreated, before the couple in the corner noticed his presence, involved as they were.

He was heading back to the main room (he hoped) when a door behind him opened and he heard someone call his name. He spun around.

"Kat?" He gasped. She laughed at his reaction to her attire. She was wearing a long red satin dress, long black velvet gloves, a black feather boa, and large amounts of sparkling jewellery. Though everything was in her size, the whole outfit looked ridiculous on her small body. 

"Have you been wandering around in that?" Kat asked, gesturing towards his pyjamas. 

"Have you been wandering around in **that**?" Gohan countered, still gawking at her dress. 

She giggled and twirled girlishly. "Not yet, I only just got here. Come get changed." She pulled him into the room she'd just exited. 

"Isn't that a bit over the top?" Gohan asked, rubbing his wrist where one of her many rings had dug in. 

"That's the idea." Kat replied, dropping the girly act. "I want to make fun of all those prissy sissies out there. And you can be my dancing partner."

"Who me?!" Gohan said, aghast.

"Yes, now go find a tux." She answered, giving him a push down the long corridor that was the dressing room. 

"But…but…" Gohan protested.

"No buts!" Kat said, giving him her sternest mother-knows-best expression. 

Gohan morosely wandered down the corridor of the room he'd been introduced to yesterday. It was a strange room, as it consisted only of one long hallway. Lining the walls on either side were photos of various men and women modelling different outfits. 

Whereas yesterday all the clothes on show had been jazzy, tight, and revealing, today there were elegant gowns and tuxedos wherever he looked. 

Sighing, Gohan stopped at the first picture of a tuxedo that he came to and stuck his hand out to touch the print. The air around him shimmered, and suddenly he was wearing a perfect fit of the suit in the photo. 

He turned to walk back to the waiting Kat but she just threw up her arms and stomped over to him. 

"No no no. Far too plain. Oh come on. Trust me, this'll be fun! But I need you. It wont be as good without you there too. Pleaaaaase?" She stuck out her lower lip and looked hopefully at him.   

"Oh fine!" Gohan grudgingly replied. 

A little while later the two emerged from the room. Gohan was dressed in a bright white tuxedo with a silk light blue shirt underneath a dark blue vest. He also had a crimson red bowtie and a red rose in his breast pocket. Kat had wanted him to wear a bright pink silk shirt, but he'd successfully put his foot down. 

With a slightly evil little laugh Kat latched onto his arm and they headed out into the main room. 

They paused on the boundary, as Katina looked around, devious mind planning their first move. Making her decision they headed towards a table. 

"Quit slouching." She hissed at Gohan from the corner of her mouth. He obediently stood up straighter and lengthened his stride.

"Better?" He murmured sarcastically. 

"Much." She answered pompously. They reached a free table and sat down. A few of the adults at other tables stared at them. Kat tossed her head and stuck her nose in the air, glaring at them until they looked away. Gohan sighed, leaning his elbows on the table.

Kat kicked him hard in the shin with an overly outraged expression on her face. "Elbows off. Sit straight." She said in a low tone through clenched teeth. He quickly sat up straight.

A waiter came over to them. "Would you care for a drink sir, madam?" He asked in a very posh tone of voice. Kat winked at Gohan.

"Why yes, I think I shall have an apple cider." She replied in a highly snobbish accent. 

"And you sir?" The waiter prompted Gohan when he didn't speak. 

"Uh, water please." Gohan replied politely. He jumped slightly as Kat kicked him again. "I mean," he tried again, "one iced water." He said, copying the waiter's posh tone. The waiter nodded and bowed, before going away to get their drinks.

When the waiter left Gohan leant down to rub his twice kicked shin. "Some fun." He mumbled.

Kat grinned. "Darling, you simply must employ proper pronunciation. We mustn't draw attention to ourselves after all." She said. "I say what."

"Why?" Gohan asked.

"No no no. I say what." Kat replied, holding in snickers.

"What?" He said innocently.  

"By Jove you've got it." Kat said triumphantly. "Aren't I a simply marvellous teacher?"

"Oh Marvellous." Gohan answered sardonically. Kat gave him a warning look. "Marvellous what." Gohan quickly said, to save his legs from further kickings. 

Kat grinned, and Gohan's lips twitched. 

"Your drinks." The waiter announced, placing two wine glasses on the table. Kat picked up hers, which looked very much like it held champagne, and took a sip.

"A fine wine." She declared. Gohan lent over to get a better look at her glass and was able to smell the tart apple flavour of sparkling apple juice. He smiled and held up his own glass, with its sliver of lemon on the rim.

"To the wine." He toasted, and they clinked glasses. As they drank the song playing ended, and the people politely clapped. 

A man went up on the stage and started singing a slow song in a light baritone. "Oh honey, do lets dance." Kat said, fluttering her eyelashes. 

Gohan gave her a you-got-something-in-your-eye? look and then leaned over slightly to whisper, "I can't dance."

"Neither can I." Kat whispered back, before standing up expectantly. Gohan followed her to the dance floor with a worried look on his face. 

Glancing around at what others were doing, Kat took Gohan's hand in hers and placed his other hand on her waist. As they started moving awkwardly to the music Gohan saw Kat's eyes glint mischievously.

He had just enough time to think, 'Oh no', before she whispered loudly. "Ouch, you're stepping on my toes." Gohan could've sworn he hadn't.

A few people looked their way. "Sorry." Gohan blushed. 

A little while later she very deliberately put her heel on his toes. "Ow, watch it." He hissed. Still more people glanced down at the small pair as they passed. A few even smiled.

The song ended, and Gohan was greatly relieved. "Oh, you're no fun to dance with." Kat declared. Before he could stop her she'd walked up to another couple and asked the man to dance with her. She said it so sweet and innocently that the man found that couldn't refuse.

Gohan put his head in his hands, embarrassed for her. Determinedly he made his way over to relieve the poor man, though he seriously considered just walking away, thinking it would probably save him a lot of embarrassment. He was correct. 

"Kat c'mon lets go." He tried first. She just stuck her nose up at him. Gohan smiled apologetically at her chosen dancing partner. 

"Kat, why don't we go back to the table?" 

"I shan't say a word to you." She replied in a primp tone. 

Gohan sighed, and tried the 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em' approach. "May I?" He asked the man, who handed over the stubborn girl with a wink.  

She gave him an indignant humph, and stomped off the dance floor. Gohan followed. "Kat!" 

She whirled on him, and declared loudly, "I knew it! You don't love me any more." There were even masterful tears in her eyes. Everyone around them stopped to watch the scene.   

Deciding he had nothing left to lose Gohan played along. "Sweetheart, Katina darling, you know that's not true." He said, loud enough for the audience to hear. He never would have thought that all those TV soap dramas his mum watched would come in handy before. 

"Yes it is." She cried, bringing the back of her hand to her forehead dramatically. "I've seen the way you look at Charlene. It's her you want, isn't it?!" She accused. 

"No!" He denied vehemently. "Kat, you're the only one for me!" 

"Lies!" She sobbed noisily. "All lies." 

"Oh dear heart, dear Kat. Come here." He opened his arms and tried to hug her. 

She pulled away and looked up at him. "I never cared about your money. I only care for you. Those other girls are like that. But not me!" She broke off and started crying on his chest. 

"There there." He patted her on the back. "Let's go sit down. You've had a hard night." 

He guided her towards the exit, giving a 'what-can-you-do?' shrug to the spectators as they passed. 

As soon as they were safely in the hall leading to the main room Kat broke away. "That was magnificent! I didn't think you had it in ya."

Gohan laughed self-deprecatingly. "Neither did I. Who's Charlene by the way?"

Kat laughed in delight. "My sister!" They both laughed. Wiping her eyes Kat added, "Well, she's not my actual sister. Strange, I've never thought of her as **my** sister before."

Gohan nodded. "This whole place is strange. It's like you don't have to think about your life, but if you do it's like thinking about someone else's life, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. You can be whoever you want to be here." She yawned and sat against the wall. Gohan sat next to her on the lush carpet. 

"Do you think they let people in during the day?" He asked after a while.

"I guess so. I mean, with so many different people coming here, not all of them would have the same night times don'tcha think?"

"Makes sense." Gohan agreed.

"But I don't think un-invited people are 'sposed to know about this place." Kat added, after a moment's thought. 

"How come?"

Kat shrugged. "They'd get jealous maybe. I once asked that bar-lady what happens if someone tries to wake us up in the middle of the night when we're here. She said that Bert would come get us and send us home then, as though we were just normal asleep."

"The bar-lady wasn't here tonight." Gohan commented. 

"Really? Maybe she got a night off or something." Kat replied sleepily. 

"Hm." Gohan concurred, just as lethargically.

In the course of time both children fell asleep, with Kat leaning her head on Gohan's shoulder, and Gohan resting his cheek on the top of her head. That is how Destiny found them. 

"Aw, that's so sweet." She murmured to the man beside her. He grunted.

"They'll be the terror of this club, that's for sure." Bert replied. "She's already starting to rub off on him." 

"Ah, but is he rubbing off on her?" Destiny asked.

"If he is he'll have to rub harder. I've seen her potential." Bert shook his head in wonder, unable to vocalise his sentiment. He knelt down in front of the two, and one by one sent them back to their own bodies for the night by gently touching their foreheads with one finger. They each disappeared in a flash of golden light.

"She'll be his second convert you know." Destiny said conversationally as the two walked down the hallway.

"Really? Who was the first?" Bert asked.

"A Namekian believe it or not."

"I don't believe it." Bert said adamantly. Destiny shrugged. They walked in companionable silence for a while, before Bert burst out, "Nameks are a species of The Light. Isolated. How could one be born Dark?"

"He wasn't. He was sent to Earth."

"Kami?" Bert gasped.

"Half. His corrupt half." Destiny answered. 

"Oh." Bert said, understanding dawning. "But it can't have been too hard to right a dark Namek, right?" 

Destiny shrugged. "Showed the kid one thing."

"What's that?" Bert inquired.

"Violence." Destiny sighed.

Bert shook his head. "Is it true they lose something each time?"

"Nothing in the cosmos is ever lost." Destiny replied. "Merely transferred. And no, it didn't take that much to change Piccolo. Gohan only really needed to do enough so that Piccolo would re-fuse with Kami. But Katina is pure dark, his exact opposite. He has no advantage over her. We can only trust in Fate with this one."

Bert chuckled. "Don't we always."

Destiny smiled serenely. "I suppose so."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() 


	3. Club days 3

Disclaimer: Did you know that DB was released in Japan the year I was born here in Australia? Well, now you know. 

AN: Haha…I never realised how fun reviews with reader predictions could be! You're always a little blind when it comes to your own work so there are sometimes options out there you never would've thought of in a million years. Many thanks to the reviewers!!!

Chapter 3 

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. There was mist all around him. He looked down and saw through the fog that he was standing on some sort of path. 

He blinked in confusion for a moment, before uttering a small, "Oh right," and heading towards the faint light in the distance.

He stepped up onto the porch. "Evening Gohan." Bert greeted from under his cap, though he gave every outward appearance of being asleep.   

"Hi Bert. Um, is Kat here yet?" He asked as politely as he could. 

"Nope. Still doing her homework." Bert's gruff voice replied, and Gohan had the distinct impression that he was smiling. 

"Oh okay. Thankyou." Gohan gave him a small bow, unsure whether or not the old man could see him but thinking it best to do so anyway.

He walked up to the door, carefully turned the handle, and peeked in. Tonight the inside looked just like the inside of a country western style pub. Making his way to the exit on the other side of the main room Gohan sighed and wondered what he was going to do until Kat turned up. 

He wandered around a little, looking for the change room, and found it without too much trouble. He came out again dressed in a checked flannel shirt, cream coloured pants, and sturdy leather boots. 

He turned towards the main room again, but halfway up the hallway he changed his mind. He opened the nearest door, and stepped out onto a roofed porch of some kind.

It was made of rough weathered wood, and looked out onto a vast dusty plain, the horizon of which was lost in a dirty red haze. He walked over to the railing and peered up at the sky. It too was lost in the shimmering haze.

He shielded his eyes against the glare of the setting sun, a bright golden red smudge on his right.  

A small cough drew his attention to a person sitting in a corner. Blinking his eyes to help them adjust to the glare he was soon able to see a man, sitting draped over the railing, with his back leaning against a wooden pillar.

"G'day kid." His coarse voice seemed almost tired as he greeted Gohan with a tip of his broad brimmed hat. 

"Oh hello." Gohan said, hurriedly bowing. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you. I'll leave now."

"S'alright kid. Plenty room enough for two." The man replied, gazing out across the plain. 

"Oh. Okay then." Gohan answered uncertainly. Neither spoke for a while. Finding the silence uncomfortable Gohan gave a nervous cough.

The man turned his gaze to examine the uneasy boy. Gohan tried to avoid meeting his eyes, looking around the veranda.

"What's the matter boy? Not afraid of an old man are you?" The man spoke. 

"Uh, no, I just…" Gohan didn't know what to say that wouldn't sound rude. 

"Good." The man replied, with a sharp nod of approval. "You can't show THEM fear. If THEY think you're afraid then the battle's already lost."

"Um, okay." Gohan answered, having no idea what this guy was talking about. 

"But I think you know this. Yes, you have the look about you. Of one who's looked death in the eye but refused to give way under his merciless grasp." He gave Gohan an appraising look. 

"You'll keep THEM in line all right. THEY'LL cheat and lie and scam at the drop of a hat. Even the Changed Ones will try to deceive you; you must expect this." He stabbed his finger in Gohan's direction to make doubly sure he'd keep in mind this information.

"But do not fall for THEIR tricks. You are Light. Show them your power. It's the only thing THEY understand." There was a sense of urgency in his tone now. The idea that somehow if he didn't get this across to Gohan then all was lost.

"You mustn't give in. Use every resource at your disposal. THEY wont stay complacent forever. The peace cannot last!" This last sentence sounded like a desperate prophecy of an unavoidable disaster.  

Somewhat alarmed by the warnings being fired at him Gohan cried,

"Who? Who are THEY?"

The man's eyes flickered to the door. "The Dark." He whispered harshly. Gohan heard the latch of the door click open. Instantly the man was calm and aloof once more, contemplating the hazy plains stretched out before them.

"Remember boy. Take heed." He murmured, just as the door opened.

"There you are!" Kat exclaimed. "I've been looking everywhere for you. C'mon, I found this great room. You'll love it I swear." She went over to Gohan, grabbed his wrist, and dragged him from the porch, not even noticing the man in the corner. 

Gohan allowed himself to be pulled out the door, but his eyes stayed fixed on the man until the door closed between them.

"You alright? You look strange." Kat said, studying his face.

"What? Oh, I'm fine. It's nothing." Gohan replied, rubbing his eyes.

"That's good. I want to make the most of this night while it lasts. I swear, if I have to look at another algebra question I'll…I'll…" She let out a loud frustrated scream that echoed up and down the hallway, as well as between Gohan's ears.

"But algebra's easy." Gohan replied, wincing at the pain coming from his poor abused eardrums. 

"What are you, some kind of boy genius?" Kat said, with a mixture of sarcasm and disbelief. 

"No, my mum just makes me study a lot." Gohan answered humbly. 

Kat laid her hand on his arm. "You have my deep and eternal sympathies." She said sincerely. "I reckon even if you hadn't saved the world they'd have to let you in here, if only to escape your evil mother." 

"Hey! My mum's not evil. She just wants the best for me." Gohan protested, following Kat down the hall.

"Sure sure. That's what they all say." Kat replied condescendingly. Gohan growled slightly, getting quite ticked off at her words and her manner.

"Look, you don't even know her. If my studying makes mum happy then that's the least I can do. After all, it's my fault she doesn't have her husband any more!" He yelled angrily.

Kat spun around to face him in surprise at his outburst. But before she could say anything in reply a tall lady with midnight blue hair pulled into a tight bun appeared, dressed in an immaculate suit, and holding a notebook and pen. 

"Now Gohan, I can sense some inner turmoil here. Why don't you share your feelings?" She said in what was supposed to be an encouraging tone, but it came out more like she was talking to a two year old.

The two children just blinked at her.

She looked at them and pursed her lips. "Well now, why don't we all get comfortable then hm?" She waved her hand and suddenly they were in an expensive looking office, with cushy chairs and a 'neutral colours' theme.

"What the-?" Kat said, looking around. Gohan grabbed her arm, his previous anger forgotten.

"Kat, what's going on?" He whispered, a little freaked out. 

"I don't know." She whispered back.

"Children, take a seat. Relax." The lady invited, seating herself in a leather armchair. 

"Uh, excuse me miss, but who exactly are you?" Gohan ventured bravely. 

"Oh, how rude of me. I'm Miss Fink, but you may call me Dessie. Please, take a seat." 

Gohan and Kat looked at each other, before cautiously moving to sit on a lounge. The cushions were incredibly soft, causing them to sink into them until it felt as though the cushions themselves where deliberately trying to hold them down.

"Now where were we?" Miss Fink consulted her notebook. "Ah yes, you blame yourself for your father's death Gohan? Do tell us about why you feel this?" Frowning, Gohan opened his mouth to say something that would likely get him into trouble if his mother ever knew he'd said such things, but Miss Fink interrupted him. 

"Oh, and don't be afraid to cry. We're all friends here. We just want to help you." She smiled in a sickening way. 

"I say we make a break for it." Kat whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

"I agree." Gohan replied in the same manner. 

"Please, it's not good for you to keep your emotions bottled up like this. You must let it all out." Miss Fink tried persuasively. "It's unhealthy."

"Hey you freaky lady, he can be mentally disturbed if he wants to. You just leave him alone you hear." Kat shouted. "Run!" She urged Gohan, pulling herself out of the chair with a squelch.

While Miss Fink was still motionless in shock the two ran out the door, slamming it shut behind them. They didn't stop running until they were almost at the entrance to the main hall. There they stopped, panting for breath.

"Did we lose her?" Kat asked, leaning against the wall for support.

"I think so." Gohan replied, looking back down the corridor.

"What the hell was that anyway?" Kat demanded of no one in particular.

Gohan shrugged. "She looked like one of those psychiatrist people."

Kat made a rude noise.

"Makes sense though, I suppose." Gohan mused, still gazing down the hall. "If everyone who comes here has been through some type of ordeal there would be some who needed professional help."

"Like you?" Kat asked.

"What?! No way!" Gohan shouted. Kat laughed.

"Good. That's what I thought." She replied. After a brief silence she blurted, "How did your dad die?"

Gohan turned to look at her. She blushed. "Sorry. Morbid curiosity. Bad habit."

"No, it's okay." Gohan sighed. "The android I told you about, Cell, he killed him."

"Oh. Bummer." Kat answered.

Gohan gave a sardonic laugh. "I guess you could say that."

There was an uncomfortable silence. Perceiving that Gohan wasn't about to break it Kat asked almost apologetically, "So, how is that your fault, that this Cell guy killed your dad?"

Gohan frowned at the memories this conversation was incurring. "I had a chance to kill Cell, I was much more powerful than him, but I got arrogant and decided to toy with him for a while. Then Cell started to self-destruct, so dad teleported him off the planet…and got caught in the blast." He could feel tears forming in his eyes despite the emotion dampening effect of that dimension, and angrily swiped them away. 

"Doesn't that make it an accident then?" Kat asked casually, pretending not to notice his tears.

"No. I could've-"

"Did you know that was going to happen before it happened?" Kat interrupted.

"No…" Gohan answered reluctantly. 

"Then it was an accident. The way I see it we get blamed for stuff we do enough as it is. Why add extra stuff that could be blamed on bad fate instead?"

Gohan maintained a rebellious silence.

"Believe what you want. Me, I'd rather live life as each day comes. The past is been and gone and done. Nothing you can do so why worry?" She pushed off from the wall and looked at him, daring him to contradict her.

"Some people are just like that I suppose." He acknowledged. 

Kat gave a small smile. "Core, I need a drink. Lets go see if that bar-lady's here tonight." 

"Heh. Okay." Gohan replied, happy to drop the subject.  

Destiny watched their retreating backs with a smile, pulling her long hair out of that annoying bun. 

"That should do the trick for a while." She said to herself in satisfaction, before shifting out of the Nightlife dimension.

 ()-()-()

Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. There was mist all around him. He looked down and saw through the fog that he was standing on some sort of path. 

Scratching his head he looked up and his eyes picked out a faint glow coming from somewhere in front of him. He gave a little laugh.

"You'd think I'd be able to remember after a month of this place." He smiled to himself and started walking to the entrance to the Nightlife club.

"Evening Gohan." Bert said as he stepped up onto the porch. "Miss Kat's just ordering herself a drink." 

"Thanks Bert." Gohan replied, and stepped through the door. Tonight's theme was that of an ordinary pub, Gohan noted with some relief. Some of the past themes he'd seen had been a little bizarre, not to mention painful to his heightened senses.

He quickly located Kat and slid into the bar stool next to her. She was sitting with her back to the bar, elbows behind her on the bench top, and an amused smirk on her face.

"Get a load of that guy." She said by way of greeting. "He reckons he's something special, that's for sure."

Gohan swivelled around and his eyes near popped right out of his head. 

"Hercule?!" He yelled in shock.

It was indeed the Afroed One. Hercule was in his element, surrounded by a group of people, a girl on each side, he was recounting his latest stunning and glorious victory. That is, his single-handed defeat of the monster Cell.

"How…but…what…HUH?" Gohan spluttered. This was the absolute last place he would ever expect to see a fraud like Hercule Satan.

"You know that gorilla?" Kat asked in surprise.  

"Know him…" Gohan repeated dumbly, before gathering his shock-scattered wits and giving conversation another try. "Yeah, he comes from my world. He claimed he defeated Cell, and since he was a famous marital artist and no one knew except the people there what really happened in the Cell Games everyone believed him."

"That loud mouth butt-ugly moron!" Kat fumed. She ranted about his facial features, heritage, and general disposition for a few minutes before hopping down off of her stool.

"C'mon Gohan. Let's set that buffoon straight." And she stormed over to where Hercule and his audience sat.

"Kat wait!" Gohan cried, quickly following her.

"Hey! Buffhead!" Kat yelled, getting everyone's attention. Hercule gave her an incredulous 'who me?' look.

"Yeah you. I want a word with you." Kat said loudly. "You lying cheating sonnofa b****."

There were mutters and 'Ooooos' from the crowd. 

"Now wait just a moment…" Hercule stammered in shocked outrage, as he rose slightly at this provocation. 

"Whatcha gonna do? Beat me? Or are ya gunna get someone else to do it for ya and take the credit?" Kat demanded.

Hercule's jaw dropped, but he soon recovered his composure. "I don't know what you're talking about little girl." He replied in his 'crowd pleaser' voice. 

"Oh I think you do. I think you know very well. But just to remind you, let me introduce you to someone. His name is Gohan, and he is the one who killed the android Cell." She grabbed Gohan by the arm and pulled him next to her.

Hercule looked fearfully at Gohan for a second, before laughing in what could almost be relief. "Ahaha. Nice joke kid. I've never seen this boy before in my life." Hercule addressed the latter statement to the crowd around them. 

"I looked at bit different then." Gohan said quietly to Kat, trying to ignore all the people staring at him. Never the less, everyone heard his soft voice.

"Go on then." Kat replied. "Jog the man's memory."

Gohan considered refusing for a moment, but Kat urged him on. "Fine." He mumbled, and powered up to super saiyan with a brief flare of ki. Hercule's reaction was instantaneous.  

The muscular man fell to the ground at Gohan's feet, mortal fear etched onto his features. "Aaaaah. Please don't kill me. I'll do anything. I didn't mean it really, I was just ah ha, you know, saving you the trouble of all those media conferences and the like." He whimpered, grovelling at the boy's feet.

Gohan looked wide-eyed at Kat, wondering what to do. She looked as though she was trying not to laugh. "There you have it folks, right from the ape's mouth." She declared to the audience.

There were mutters of disapproval and twitters of anger at being scammed in reply. A man, clothed entirely in black, with dark ginger hair slicked back, called out from the middle of the group.

"Come now people, you can't tell me you actually believed him, a direct spawn of The Satan himself." The people either side of him drew to the side, allowing him clear passage to the trio in the middle.

Hercule looked up at this man's words. "Backslash you dog. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing Herman." The man, Backslash smirked, nudging the prostrated man with his boot. As he came into better light Gohan was able to vaguely recognise him. He was the man Kat had danced with on the classical themed night.

"Herman?" Kat snickered.

Hercule quickly jumped to his feet and gave a small dignified cough. "Yes well, some things just can't be helped." He muttered. "Backslash, I haven't seen you since…" He frowned, trying to remember exactly when the last time he saw this man was.

The man, Backslash, rolled his eyes. "Since your exile for being a soft hearted fool moron."

Hercule snapped his fingers. "Right. Since then." There was a pause, in which the audience realised that the interesting part was over, and left to get drinks or what-have-you, (encouraged as they were by shooing motions from Kat). 

"So…" The ever-intelligent Hercule said.

"So what's this I hear about you taking advantage of poor innocent little children?" Backslash smirked.  

"Hey you snooze you lose." Hercule replied cockily. Then as if realising what he'd just said he glanced warily at Gohan and inched closer to the man Backslash. 

"Let me get this straight. You've become famous as the 'World Champion' Herman, but it wasn't you who actually won those bacteria game thingies?"

Hercule gave a small cough. "Cell, it was the Cell Games."

"Whatever. And now the guy who did do all the work, a kid no less, wants what? To beat you up and take what's rightfully his?"

Everyone looked at Gohan. "Uh, actually I don't want to be famous." He replied with a small blush at all the attention.

"Why not? Oh that's right, you're a crazy person. But you're at least going to beat him up right?" Kat urged hopefully.

Backslash laughed. "Herman, your luck astounds me. You mean you were going to let him get away with this kid?"

"My family doesn't want to be in the spotlight. My father only fought in tournaments for the challenge and love of the fight. But he's gone now and I don't like the way you make his achievements sound like cheating and trickery." Gohan said in his soft yet firm voice, bunching his hands into fists.  

"Now now, I'm sure we can come to some sort of arrangement right?" Hercule said, waving his arms around and moving further behind Backslash. "Help me out here." He hissed at his ginger haired acquaintance.

Backslash just laughed. "But Herman, this is great entertainment. Go for it kid."

"No!" Hercule made warding motions at Gohan before turning angrily to Backslash. "Hey, you owe me. I could make you pay up now if you like." Hercule threatened.

Backslash frowned. "Oh all right. Listen kid, who's looking after your family now that your pop's gone? You have an older sibling or something?"

"No, there's just me and my mother." Gohan replied slightly suspiciously, wondering where this was going.

"Your mum work? Any income at all?" Backslash asked in surprise. Gohan shook his head.

"And he eats heaps." Kat added with a knowing smile, following the reasoning.

"Well it seems you two could help each other out then." Backslash said triumphantly to Gohan and Hercule. "He has the image, you have the strength. He can give you a percentage of the winnings and you wont beat him up. Good idea?"

Gohan looked slightly stunned by this outcome and glanced helplessly at Kat. She grinned and nodded. "Now the question is what percentage and how is he to receive his money?" She asked for him.

Kat, Backslash, and Hercule haggled over the percentage for a while and finally settled on fifty-eight percent of all Hercule's world champ associated yearly income to be payed into a private bank account each year on Gohan's birthday.

"But how will Gohan know he isn't being cheated?" Kat pointed out.

"Well I could come once a year to supervise Hercule's additions." Backslash offered casually.

Kat frowned. "I don't think so. You're his friend. Gohan could do that himself I think."

Backslash blinked in surprise. "Well if you think that's best…" He let his voice trail off doubtfully

"I do." Kat replied. "And don't try to fool him. He's real smart." 

"Kat!" Gohan protested with red cheeks. 

"Well how about if Herman does cheat then Gohan gets to beat him up." Backslash smirked, and Kat grinned in agreement. Both seem to like the idea of a beat and humiliated Hercule.

Gohan just shook his head, amused by the whole thing. He wondered what his mother would think of this and then realised the loophole.

"But no-one would believe me if I told them how I came into so much money. And Hercule could just say this never happened because there's no proof. We're all in our beds sound asleep."

Hercule gave a small cough. "Asleep, yeah, right."

Backslash smirked. "Herman's in the flesh. He had to muscle his way in here."

"How?" Kat asked confused. "And why do you call him Herman and Gohan calls him Hercule?"

"Don't you know?" Backslash laughed. "Herman Satan, seventh son of The Satan aka The Devil, supreme overlord of hell and all it's workers and occupants. But he's the white sheep."

"Oh shut up." Hercule muttered angrily. 

"He got himself exiled to a small insignificant little planet by big daddy for being righteous and what else was it?"

"I tried save a girl from her punishment." Hercule growled irritably. "It was the final straw. I shouldn't even have been born in the first place. Seven is a blessed number; I'm a living oxymoron."  

"Yeah, without the oxy." Kat snickered. 

"You girl, are going to either find yourself very successful or in very deep trouble one day." Hercule proclaimed darkly.

Kat stuck her tongue out and asked, "Does anyone on Earth know your real name?"

"Heaven no!" Hercule said distastefully. "My birth certificate says Hercule and you'd better call me that and nothing else you hear me?" He said forcefully, pointing a finger at her.

Kat just rubbed her hands together. "Hear that Gohan. Blackmail material."  

"Just who is this girl anyway?" Hercule asked Backslash, jabbing his thumb in Kat's direction. Backslash shrugged.

"Do you come here often then Backslash?" Kat asked.

"Well yeah. Drinks are free, can't very well beat that. Course the entertainment's been a bit poor lately. It's probably all you kids' fault now that I think about it. Why don't you take tomorrow night off so's they can bring back those cute strippers or something?"

"But we like it here." Kat said, a glint in her eye. "How about we wont come tomorrow and you can make sure Hercule actually makes good his promise and completes his end of the deal. Then you can slip the bank details to Gohan and remind him about this if he doesn't remember during his day-life."

"Day-life?" Hercule asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"Nightlife, daylife, it's logical." Kat shrugged.

"Maybe, but that's a pretty big favour to ask for just one night of entertainment. Make it once a week." Backslash smirked.

"No way!" Kat replied, outraged. 

Gohan rolled his eyes as they started to negotiate fervently. What was it with these people and deals? His family didn't really need the money he'd be getting from Hercule anyway. He himself caught a large portion of their meals and his grandpa usually helped out financially too. But Kat did seem to be having fun. Oh well. Maybe he'd just save it for when he was older or something.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()


	4. Club days 4

Disclaimer: Though most of my family's jokes are indeed centred on corny puns I did not create the series Dragon Ball Z nor do I own the rights and entitlements to it. Response to Reviews… DemonDancing –    On Kat's evilness (or lack thereof)…yes, development plans have been made, never fear. ~_^ - About old guy on deck…he'll be popping up later and all will be explained then. - About talking to other heroes…good idea, though most of the people at Nightlife aren't from the DBZ dimension so Frieza would be a non-issue (though I actually have plans to explore Frieza's universal impact in DBZ, among other things, in a different fic but that wont be for a while)…still, thanx for the idea! 

So saying that does anyone have a particular hero or character they'd like to see appear in this fic? Unfortunately I'm limited to those I know, but you wouldn't believe (or maybe you would) the mental block I'm having right now on tragic (or even not so tragic) heroes…so I'd love some suggestions! And they don't have to be restricted to anime characters either…Nightlife spans many dimensions…though for some strange reason doesn't quite reach as far as our own. 

On with the story!

Chapter 4 

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. There was mist all around him. He knew that if he looked down he would see his feet standing on a path. 

Quickly locating the dim glow of the lamp Gohan ran towards the Nightlife entrance, a broad grin on his face. He jumped up onto the porch.

"Good evening Bert!" He said cheerfully.

" 'Evening Gohan." The old man replied from underneath his cap. "Congratulations."

If possible Gohan's smile widened. "Thanks. Where's Kat?"

"Dressing room." Came the muffled reply. "Can't decide which look she wants tonight." 

Gohan snickered. "I'll go help her out then."

He went through the door and had to laugh at the theme. Tonight they seemed to be going for a beach party theme; there was even a layer of sand on the floor. 

He employed stern self-control not to run straight through to the dressing room, and casually strolled past the dance floor (which on closer inspection was actually made of glass with water underneath) and tables and chairs, waving to the people he passed, until he reached the hall and the end of his patience. 

A second later he was walking down the corridor of the dressing room.

"Hey." Kat said as he walked up to her, not even looking at him. "Should I go with the pink or the blue?"

Gohan glanced at the photos she was looking at and scrunched up his nose. Bikinis and shorts that gave new meaning to the word short.

"How bout that?" He said, pointing to a different picture of knee-length board shorts and a tie-dyed purple tank top.

"Oh, okay then." Kat shrugged and touched the picture. Then she looked at him.

"Why are you smiling like that?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, no reason." Gohan replied flippantly, wandering further down the hall to find some clothes of his own.

"Tell me!" Kat demanded, chasing after him.

"Let me get changed first." Gohan answered, still grinning foolishly. Kat made an exasperated noise. Gohan meandered down the hall, taking his time, until he saw Kat start to tap her foot. 

Flashing her a grin he chose the closest outfit of shorts and a T-shirt, no shoes. 

"Now will you tell me?" She said, arms crossed. Gohan pretended to consider for a while.

"Hmm, no. Let's get a drink first." He started heading for the door.

"Take one more step and I'll scream, I mean it." Kat threatened. He turned to look at her, one eyebrow raised.

"Tell me!" She cried, pleading now. "I can't take the suspense. TELL ME!" The last she yelled while gripping his arms in supplication. 

"Okay okay!" Gohan laughed at her attempts to shake the answer out of him. He put his hands on her shoulders and looked her in the eye, grin still firmly in place.

"I'm going to be having a little brother or sister." He whispered covertly.

"No way!" Kat whispered back.

"Way!" Gohan answered at normal volume. Kat laughed in delight. Then she stopped. 

"Who's the father?"

Gohan smacked himself on the forehead. "My dad duh! Mum's almost three months along but she only just realised. She's been a little…preoccupied lately." Gohan grimaced.

Kat put a hand on his shoulder. "Sorry. But that's still really cool. C'mon, lets go celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Gohan replied, finding his smile again.  

()-()-()

Gohan blushed slightly and smiled his thanks as yet another stranger came up to pat him on the back and congratulate him on his coming sibling. The whole club now knew after Kat ran up to the stage and borrowed the singer's microphone to announce the news.

A barman had even given him some strange tasting fruit juice, which Kat had taken most of. 

"Congrats kid." A somewhat louder than necessary voice said behind him. 

"Thanks Hercule." Gohan replied, twisting slightly to look at the man standing now beside him. 

"Boy or a girl?" The large man asked after ordering a drink.

"Dunno yet. But Bulma's going to do the tests as soon as feasible."

Hercule nodded, taking a sip of his drink. A little while later he choked slightly and spluttered, "Bulma? As in Bulma Briefs the richest smartest most beautiful woman in the world Bulma Briefs?!"

Gohan burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that tears came to his eyes. "If you mean Bulma Briefs of Capsule Corporation then yes. Under different circumstances I think she'd like you Hercule." He replied, wiping his eyes. 

"You think so?" Hercule replied, sitting up a little straighter. "Well I mean, of course she'd like me. Who wouldn't? Ahahaha." He added rhetorically, visibly starting to preen.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Yeah but not after the way you stole the credit for beating Cell from one of her closest friend's son."

"Oh." He coughed, deflating again. "Right, of course. Know her well then do you?"

"She's practically family."   

"Oh." There was an uncomfortable silence. "Those papers come through okay?" Hercule asked indifferently. 

"Yes. A while ago now." Gohan answered in the same indifferent tone.

"Good. That's good." The conversation died once more. Just as Hercule opened his mouth to say something else Kat bounced up on Gohan's other side.

"Hey Herc!" She giggled. "Gohan, do ya wanna dance?" Gohan raised an eyebrow and looked closely at her. Her eyes were bright but her cheeks and the bridge of her nose looked slightly red.

"Uh, that's okay. I think I'll just stay here."

"Oh c'mon! The conversation isn't that riveting is it?" She said impatiently. Gohan glanced at Hercule, who was pretending to ignore them. Kat gave one of her little frustrated growls and pulled him off his seat. Muttering unintelligible things she practically dragged him by the wrist to the dance floor.

Gohan looked back longingly at his bar seat. Hercule winked at him and gave him the thumbs up.

Refusing to even think about what that might mean Gohan braced himself for a long night.

()-()-()

Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. There was mist all around him.

"Please Dende. Please!" He whispered to himself. 

He looked down and saw through the fog that he was standing on some sort of path. 

"Oh thank Dende." He sighed in relief. He took off into the air with a flare of his aura and landed smoothly on the porch. Bert tipped his hat up to look at him in surprise.

"Gohan? You know you're not supposed to be here." He gently reminded the fraught looking boy.

"I know. I'm sorry. I just couldn't stand it any longer. He's four days overdue now you know. That's four nights in a row of nightmare after stupid bloody nightmare. Once in a while, I can deal, but there's no telling when he'll be ready to be born. It could be weeks!"

On the outside there was no sign of emotion amongst the wrinkles, but inside Bert honestly felt sorry for Gohan, who was so stressed out and wound up he was almost pulling his hair out by the handful. 

"Alright kid. I'll come get you if need be. But be prepared with an answer when your mother wonders why it took you so long to wake up."

Gohan sighed in relief. "Thankyou so much." He pulled the door open and stood in the doorway for a moment, savouring the chaotic atmosphere of the Nightlife club that meant you didn't have to worry or think about anything but having a good time. With a sigh of relief he walked through, closing the door gently behind him.

Outside Bert shook his head. He was concerned for that kid. The psychological damage done to his sub-consciousness was taking longer to heal than it should have been. Even after all these months the boy was still having nightmares every night he stayed home. 

Bert settled back in his chair and slipped into a deep trance with the ease of one who's had a lifetime of practise. He skimmed through the different dimensions and worlds of the people currently enjoying their Nightlife, before stopping on Gohan's. After a quick search he found what he was looking for. 

Chichi was asleep, but only just. The discomfort of being heavily pregnant prevented her from falling into a deep sleep, so Bert carefully eased past her restless consciousness and stopped before the juvenile one of Gohan's little brother. He sent out a very slight probe and got a baby tremor in response. The child was extremely sensitive then, but apart from that he didn't seem to have any exceptional qualities. Then again, maybe he didn't need them. 

Bert pulled back and gazed down through astral eyes at the little boy who would come to be known as Goten. "You'll look after your big brother wont you little one?" The thought drifted around for a while, before going off to wherever it was idle thoughts go. 

Yes, Bert thought, languidly greeting someone entering the club, Gohan wouldn't need to rely on Nightlife so much once his brother was born. Once his waking life stabilised they'd probably be seeing less of one Son Gohan. Hopefully that is, for his sake. 

()-()-()

Kat stepped up onto the porch. 

"Hey Bertie. Is Gohan coming tonight?" She asked merrily.

"I don't know." The answer came as always from underneath the brim of Bert's hat. "Last I checked he was pretty tied up with his new baby brother."

"His brother's been born? Excellent!" She clapped her hands in excitement. "Hope he does get here tonight."

"And why would that be Miss Katina?" Bert's coarse voice was laced with amusement.

"'Cause everyone will buy him drinks of course. He won't mind if I nick a few." A mischievous sparkle glittered in her eyes.

"Kat dear, one day men will hear your name and shudder." Bert replied dryly.

"Really? Do you know that or are you just joking?" Kat demanded of him. Bert just made a non-committal grunt.

"Oh poo. You're just grumpy 'cause you never get drinks out here." Kat sniffed and swept through the door.

Outside Bert chuckled to himself. 

()-()-()

Gohan opened his eyes and looked around. There was mist all around him.

"Score." He muttered to himself, running towards the light.

"Hi Bert." He greeted as he stepped onto the porch.

"'Evening Gohan. How's your brother?" Bert replied.

Gohan grinned and rolled his eyes. "Always hungry. I haven't been able to fall asleep enough to get here since he was born. But it all caught up on me and I was probably asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow tonight."

Bert gave a hoarse laugh. "Ah well, it'll be worth it then. Miss Kat's been after you. She's only just in herself."

"Oh okay. Thanks Bert."

"No problem Gohan." He answered as Gohan went through the door. 

Almost as soon as Gohan had shut the door behind him a shout went up from the other side of the main room.

"Hey big brother!" Gohan grinned and waved, making his way to where Kat was sitting. 

"Long time no see." He greeted her, sliding onto the stool on her right.

"So, what's he like?" Kat asked eagerly, resting one elbow on the bar top.

Gohan gave a small laugh. "He looks just like my dad; he has his hair that's for sure."

"But he can't be more than a few days old!" Kat protested.

"Saiyans are born with a full head of hair." He shrugged. 

"Oh I'm sorry. I always assumed you were human." Kat blushed.

"I'm half." He replied, waving off her apology. Kat's eyes widened and she gave him an incredulous smile. 

"Wow, mum would have a fit if she knew I knew a human hybrid." She gave a slightly evil laugh.

Gohan made a confused face. "Does your society have something against inter-species breeding?" 

"They might," Kat answered airily. "If it was possible that is." Gohan's questioning expression encouraged her to elaborate. "In my dimension we haven't found any species compatible enough with humans to successfully reproduce. My mum's human but my dad's not so they adopted me." A grimace flickered across her face. "Actually they adopted Charlene…they found me."

Gohan's eyebrows raised in interest. "Really? Where?"

A small blush graced her cheeks. "A cryogenics pod." She muttered.

"You mean you were frozen?!" Gohan blurted in surprise.

Kat gave a small cough. "They called it 'The most tragic example of infant curiosity to date.' Apparently I had been in suspended animation for sixty-six years. My parents were dead, I had been an only child, and had no known relatives. I was six and a half, give or take six decades."

"Whoa." Gohan breathed, a hint of a smile on his face. 

"Yes, well." Kat demurred.  

Gohan laughed. "And I thought I had had a strange life so far!"

"So, your brother reminds you of your dad?" Kat quickly redirected the conversation, cheeks still rosy.

"In face and appetite yes." Gohan agreed. "But, I don't know. He's definitely his own person. Quite a mischievous character actually." He said, remembering a nappy changing incident. 

"I should meet him then. I'm sure we'd get on like a house on fire." Kat replied, eyes sparkling.

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Hide the men from the women and children." He answered sardonically and Kat laughed.

"C'mon. Let's go tell that bartender the good news." She said, spotting a likely target minding his own business behind Gohan. 

Gohan groaned. "Kat! Last time you fell asleep in the middle of the dance floor. I had to carry you out with everyone staring and Hercule giving me strange gestures."

"Oh it can't have been that bad!" She protested with a giggle.

"You drooled on my shirt." He stated. Kat had the dignity to look slightly embarrassed. 

"Well, he'll probably only give us one to share anyway." She waved him off.

"Yeah, which you'll hog all of." He muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Kat immediately rounded on him.

"Nothing." Gohan replied, waving his hands about to prove his innocence. 

"Tell me!" Kat demanded. 

"It was nothing! I swear." Gohan insisted. Kat gave him a suspicious glare before hauling him off to help in her latest alcohol-acquiring endeavour. 

()-()-()

Gohan opened his eyes, squinting against the bright sunlight that was pouring through his window onto his face. He stretched and yawned, which ended in a giggle. Soon that one giggle turned into uncontrolled laughter as he remembered his dream. Frantically he tried to muffle the noise with his pillow, until his laughter subsided. 

Unfortunately now that he was more awake the details of last night were slowly slipping away. All he could remember was Kat doing something incredibly embarrassing. He thought it might've had something to do with singing, but he couldn't be sure. 

He hoped he'd be able to remember when he next went back to…wherever it was he went. The consistency of his nightly escapades had long since led him to believe that they were more than some weird product of his sub-conscious. More than mere dreams. 

And besides, why would he be now planning to blackmail Kat if she was only a figment of his imagination?

With a sigh of resignation he lay in bed, timing how long it took him to forget. As the last few details slipped inevitably from his mind he glanced at his clock. Five minutes. Not bad. 

He slowly got out of his nice warm bed and padded over to his wardrobe. He opened the doors and stood there on the pretext of picking out something to wear. But his mind wasn't really concerned with daily attire at that moment. 

"What do you do when you don't want to forget?" He asked the clothes hanging on their coat hangers. Unsurprisingly they didn't respond. 

"You write it down don't you?" Gohan answered for them. "I wonder…" His audience didn't get to hear what he wondered however, as he abruptly turned from his cupboard and dropped to his knees to peer under his bed. 

He started pulling out boxes, and soon the air was thick with dust that danced in the rays of the morning sun.

Some contained old toys and picture books. He put them to one side to show his mum later. Most of them could probably be resurrected and given to Goten.

One box was opened to reveal his long forgotten rock collection, compiled in those short innocent years before the arrival of Radditz. With a fond smile he shoved that one back under his bed, where it bashed into another box that was hidden in the very far corner. 

With a slight frown Gohan tried to remember what that box contained. He wriggled under his bed and returned with the mystery box, getting his pyjamas dirty in the process. He blew the dust off of the lid to reveal words written in childish but neat handwriting on the lid. 

I HOPE I NEVER NEED THIS AGAIN.

The actual aim of his quest was to find his old school books, and hopefully discover one that still had empty pages that could be turned into a kind of dream journal. Somewhere where he could record his night time experiences before he forgot them. 

This message could be from his younger self not wishing to study anymore, if this were the right box. But somehow, Gohan didn't think so.

He started to open the lid, and just before he saw what was inside he remembered. Frieza. The armour. But the action that had been started needed to finish, and the lid was completely removed to expose the only thing he had brought with him from the old planet Namek. 

He gently ran one hand over the fine fabric, that even after all this time showed no signs of degeneration. 

Shaking his head to snap himself out of it he replaced the lid and returned the box to its original position. 

His ears pricked as a faint wail reached him from his mother's room. Goten was announcing to the world that he was awake and hungry. 

His eyes widened slightly and he sent out a desperate silent prayer to whoever might listen. 'Please, don't ever let Goten go through anything like what I did.' 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

AN: Lol…when my brother read the part about the armour being the only possession that survived the trip to Namek he said, "Those poor hairdryers!" D'you guys remember that? All the stuff Chichi and Bulma packed…haha! Didn't Gohan take like a computer and (this is a quote from Chichi I think), "…his favourite bowling ball," as well as textbooks…oh yeah, and "extra hair-gel"? 

|'-_-'|

Sometimes you really hafta feel sorry for 'lil Gohan… 


	5. Club days 5

First off…A big thankyou to those who suggested heroes and also a few villains…I would like to take this opportunity to formally apologise to those of villainous occupation…I've just realised that my story summary is incredibly discriminatory…any being chosen to wield power, good or bad, should be allowed into Nightlife, despite whatever morals they may or may not have. 

            Secondly, before someone asks, the reason there's no guest appearances in this chap is because I wrote it before the idea was suggested…and yes I went back fully intending to slot a scene in somewhere, but for the life of me I can't see a spot to put it…I'm blind I to my work I know, but that's why people review ne? Next chap though, I promise…thanks again to those who reviewed! 

            Lastly the disclaimer: if it looks like a DBZ character, smells like a DBZ character, sounds like a DBZ character, feels like a DBZ character, and even tastes like a DBZ character…then I don't own 'em.

Chapter 5 

NB: this chapter is set about 3 years after the last. Do not ask me why. I don't know. The me that writes has only just decided to talk to me again and I don't want to scare her off. -_-

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was a casino themed night. Gohan, now a tall and lanky teen of 15 years, had confided in Kat of his disapproval when it came to gambling and so they were currently engaged in a game of billiards; no stakes. Well, none that Gohan was supposed to know about. 

There were a few more people now who had joined the ranks of the underage, but Kat and Gohan were still the original duo they had been for over three and a half years. 

"Don't look now Gohan, but they just brought out a gigantic cake." Kat said slyly, indicating behind Gohan who was lining up a shot.

"Where?" Gohan eagerly whipped around. As soon as his back was turned Kat took the liberty of switching the places of a few of the brightly coloured balls. Gohan turned back, disappointment written across his face.

"You're just trying to throw off my aim." He accused. It should be made known at this point that the two were playing on opposite teams.

Kat gave a delicate shrug. "Can't blame a girl for trying."

"Hn." Gohan grunted looking down at the table. He blinked. "I coulda sworn I wasn't aiming for the eight ball before I turned around." He drawled, leaning his elbows on the edge of the table. Kat copied his pose.

"Trick of the light?" She offered. 

"Trick of the Dark more like." He returned. It was a running joke between them that where Gohan was all innocence and light, Kat was roguish and dark. They'd overheard the terms been thrown around by adults at the club before, and since no-one had bothered to explain to them what the Light and the Dark actually were, apart from general forces of good and evil, they'd adapted them to suit their own purposes.

"Mayhap you should find a new target then?" Kat smirked. 

Gohan raised one eyebrow as he surveyed the newly arranged table. "I guess so." He said with a defeated air.

Kat high-fived her partner, a guy called Joey, behind their backs. They turned back just in time to see Gohan execute a perfect shot that glanced off five different balls with just enough power to send them into a pocket each.

"I didn't think I could do that before because I thought the eight ball was in the way." Gohan commented calmly in the shocked silence that surrounded their table. "But I guess I was wrong."

Kat just shook her head and threw up her hands, admitting defeat. The others were slightly more easily impressed. 

"Gods! How'd ya do that?!" Joey exclaimed. Gohan grinned and launched into a fast yet concise explanation of calculating the velocity, rebound angles, and predicted trajectories of the different balls. When he finished there was yet again complete silence.

"Are you quite finished showing off?" Kat asked, unmoved.

He grinned at her before shooting a very tiny stream of ki at the eight ball, the last ball not completely white left, causing it to roll steadily into a side pocket. "I think so." Gohan said smugly. 

"Alright we won!" His teammate, a 17-year-old girl named Sharon cried, breaking out of her shock-induced stupor.

"Next time I'm going with him." Joey declared. "No offence Kat." He belatedly added.

"Remind me to trip you up the next time I see you carrying drinks Joey." Kat sneered, before stalking away.

"What a sore loser." Sharon huffed.

Gohan watched her retreating form with concern. It wasn't like Kat to get upset over losing a stupid game. As far as he was aware the only thing riding on it had been the inconvenience of going to order more drinks. That and Sharon having to give Joey her phone number if she lost. Gohan had only played so competitively to see if she would still give it to him anyway. They'd worked out last night that they came from the same dimension. 

He was about to go after Kat but a hand on his shoulder held him back. 

"Bert? What are you doing here?" Gohan asked in surprise.

"You're needed at home." Bert grunted.

Gohan's eyes widened as the possibilities for this answer raced through his head.

"Follow me." Bert commanded, leading him out of the main room. Gohan glanced back at his group who were giving him worried looks, before stepping through the doors into the hallway and out of view.

He turned around to ask Bert what was wrong but before he could open his mouth the old man tapped him on the forehead. In a flash of bright light Gohan disappeared from the Nightlife plain.

()-()-()

The panic Gohan had been feeling in those last few moments before Bert had sent him home caused him to wake up with a gasp.

His eyes opened on darkness. It was still night. The next thing he perceived was a warm heavy lump on his chest.

Goten was lying curled up in a ball on top of him, and seemed to be crying over something.

"Goten? Mm'what's wrong." Gohan mumbled sleepily.

Goten's head shot up at the sound of his big brother's voice. "You're alive!" He cried happily, wrapping his arms around Gohan's chest in an uncomfortably tight hug. He was amazingly strong for his age.

"Yeah so what. So are you." Gohan grunted, twisting around to turn on his bedside lamp.

Goten's eyes glittered with tears in the light. "I t'ought you were dead." He sniffled. "You wouldna wake up." Just the memory of it seemed liable to set off the waterworks again, so Gohan quickly replied,

"I was breathing wasn't I? My chest was rising up and down?"

Goten considered this for a while, before slowly nodding his head. "Then I can't have been dead could I?" Gohan reasoned, offering his upset brother a smile.

Goten returned the smile, a little sheepishly. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry."

"That's okay. Why were you trying to wake me anyway?" Gohan asked, sitting up and pulling his Nightlife journal out from under his pillow. 

"I had a bad dream." Goten replied with another sniffle.

"Oh? I know all about those. They're awful aren't they? What was yours about?" Gohan asked, curious as to what a three year old dreamt about.

Goten looked down, picking at the cotton sheets. "I dun remember. But it was really scary."

"You're lucky then." Gohan muttered, remembering some of the dreams that used to haunt him not so long ago. Shaking those thoughts away he picked up a pen and started recording his night at the club. He particularly wanted to note Kat's strange behaviour, so that he'd remember to ask her about it tomorrow night. His clock read 3:26am so there was little chance he'd be able to return now.

"What're you doing?" Goten asked curiously, tears and dream soon forgotten.

Gohan looked at his brother's innocent face as he debated whether or not to confide his secret in him.

"Well, promise you wont tell?" Gohan asked. Goten nodded enthusiastically. "No I mean really. You can't tell anyone this even if they threaten to take away all your food." Goten's eyes widened at the seriousness now placed on the promise. 

"I dun know…" He said reluctantly.

"Well I don't know if I can tell you then." Gohan replied.

"No tell me tell me!" Goten quickly answered.

"Promise?" Gohan said seriously.

"Uh huh uh huh!" Goten said, almost bouncing up and down in his eagerness.

"Okay okay!" Gohan replied, in an imitation of Goten's habit of repeating himself when excited. "Most nights when I fall asleep I get taken to this place called Nightlife where I can meet people and uh, play games and stuff." He rubbed the back of his head. Explaining this to a three year old was tough.

"Where you there tonight?" Goten questioned.

"Yup." Gohan answered, starting to write.

"But you were still here!" Goten protested. "How can you be there and here at the same time?"

"Magic." Came the distracted answer. In truth Gohan didn't quite know how it worked, but explaining what he did know to Goten probably wasn't going to be beneficial to his sanity at this point in time. 

"So, what're you writin'?" Goten asked looking at the paper, which was upside down from his position.

"I'm recording the stuff I did at Nightlife." Gohan replied. "It's sort of like a journal so I don't forget things. It's hard to remember about Nightlife after a while."

"Oh." Goten said, though his tone made it clear he didn't really understand. After a while he asked, "Can you read it to me?" 

Gohan looked up at him. "What for?"

"'Cause."

"Because why?" Gohan smiled.

"I wanna know what it's like is all." Goten said, determined to get his own way.

"Oh all right." Gohan caved under the belligerent glare of his little brother. "But remember, you promised never to tell anybody. Not even Trunks."  

Goten seemed a little disconcerted at not being able to share something with his best friend, but under Gohan's serious eyes he replied,

"Okay Gohan." 

Gohan smiled and hoped his brother would be able to keep a secret. It was a risk considering his open nature, but hopefully he'd remember to keep his mouth shut should any questions arise in the future. 

()-()-()

"Hi Bert!" Gohan greeted the doorman cheerfully the next night.

"'Evening Gohan." Came the standard reply.

"Thankyou for coming to find me last night." Gohan said, ever courteous even after knowing people like Kat and Vegeta for so long.

"It's my job." Bert grunted. "But tell your brother if he needs something while you're here he should put a hand on your heart and say my name and then the message. I'll come deliver it to you." He added.

"Wow thanks Bert." Gohan said in surprise. 

"Only important messages mind." The old man grumbled. "I'm not a messenger boy."

Gohan laughed. "Okay, I'll tell him. I'm sure he'll be pleased."

Bert gave a non-committal sound in reply, settling himself deeper into his chair.

Shaking his head Gohan walked into the club. The loud music caught him unawares, and Bert heard him give a startled cry before the door shut tight as the sound assaulted his sensitive hearing.

With his hands clapped over his ears Gohan made his way over to the booths in the corner where the younger generations usually met. Sharon stood up to meet him as she saw him arrive.

"Is everything okay? You didn't come back last night." She shouted over the din.

"Yeah." He shouted back. "My brother had a nightmare that's all."

"Aw how cute!" She exclaimed. Gohan rolled his eyes.

"Where's Kat?" He asked. Sharon pointed to the dance floor. Gohan levitated a few centimetres in the air to see over the heads of the many people crammed onto the square wooden floor. Narrowing his eyes to peer through the irregular lighting he finally located his target dancing close to one of the large speakers that were set up at the front of the stage and to one side.

Either the location she'd chosen to dance in was a coincidence or she didn't want to talk to him, knowing as she did how painful high volumes of sound were to him. 

Gohan pursed his lips and decided to believe the former even though the real reason was more than likely the latter.

He dropped lightly back down to ground and headed towards his friend.

As he reached her he was forced to jam the palm of his hands firmly over his ears due to the intensity of the sound. He could feel the sound waves hitting his chest and the vibrations travelling from the floor up his legs.

He yelled her name when he was one metre from her. Unfortunately this coincided perfectly with the heavy silence in the sudden absence of sound at the end of a song. Many people jumped away from him in fright as his shout was heard all around the main room. The rest all laughed at his misfortune.

"Gee Gohan you don't have to yell. I'm right here you know." Kat said, pretending to have gone deaf from the volume of his shout.

"Yeah yeah, rub it in." Gohan replied, also grinning at his great timing. He could see Kat's facial expression darkening as she anticipated he was about to ask to talk with her, so instead as the next track started playing he asked, "May I have this dance?"

For a brief instant Kat looked relieved, but she quickly hid it and smirked. "As long as you don't go shouting at me again."

Gohan laughed. "I'll try extra hard. Can we move back a bit?"

Kat nodded and they wormed their way back towards centre of the floor. They danced a few songs but were soon asked to leave once they started a war of treading on each other's toes, and accidentally getting a few innocent by-dancers in the process. 

"Eh, I need a drink anyway." Kat said, ignoring all the glares they were receiving. Gohan turned around as they walked to the bar and sent the disgruntled dancers his father's trademark grin.

Kat laughed. "Yeah! Take that!"

They sat at one corner and ordered soft drinks. While the bartender went away to fetch their orders Kat leaned her elbows on the bench and asked casually,

"So, where'd ya go last night? You just disappeared."

"Bert came and sent me home." Gohan replied. "Goten had a nightmare and was trying to wake me up. He thought I was dead."

"Heh, what did you tell him?"

"Everything." Gohan replied, thanking the bartender as he gave them the drinks.

"Everything?" Kat repeated in surprise. Gohan sipped his lemonade.

"Yup. I told him about the club, about Bert, about you."

"Not all good things I hope." Kat grinned, stirring the ice in her drink around with her straw.

"Nah." Gohan replied. "I said how bad the music can be here." Kat laughed and flicked icy cola at him from the end of her straw.

"And what about you?" Gohan remarked, wiping the liquid from his cheek and eye. "What was with you last night?"

The smile on her face froze, and took on a forced quality. "Oh, nothing really. Just in a crappy mood was all." She took a sip from her drink, not meeting his eye.

"Liar." Gohan accused, determined to keep the tone of their conversation relaxed. He didn't want her to go on the defensive. She'd just end up shouting at him and he wouldn't find out what was wrong until tomorrow night when she'd cooled down and felt bad for taking out her anger on him.

"That's me." She was quick to reply.

"Was it something I did? Truthfully Kat." Gohan asked, finishing with a touch of the puppy dog eyes.

He was rewarded with a small laugh for his efforts. "No, not really." She replied, looking down into her fizzy drink.

"Then what's bugging you then? If it's not me then it's obviously not worth worrying about." Gohan said slyly.

"Better watch out or you'll get ice down your shirt." Kat threatened.

"Ha, I'd like you see you catch me." Gohan replied. Kat immediately scowled.

"See that's just it! I _can't_ catch you. I can't do anything!" She spat in self-disgust.

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked with a concerned frown for her sudden mood swing.

"I can't teleport like Joey, or have any magic powers like Sharon. You're super strong, fast, smart, super everything and everyone else has at least some sort of special power but me…I'm just…just a useless nothing!" She was shaking slightly with emotion.

"Kat…" Gohan started, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder, but she jerked away from the contact.

"Don't touch me! Just don't…" With an angry growl she swiped the tears from her eyes and stalked towards the exit into the hall. Gohan waited until she was through the doors before fazing out and reappearing in the hallway. He saw her stomp though the doors of one of the smaller rooms in the back parts of the club and slam it shut behind her.

He gently opened the abused door and slipped into the room. Tonight it was a covered balcony from which a starry night sky could be seen. Small strings of fairy lights were the only illumination. 

Kat was leaning against the rail of the balcony, staring at the bright stars. Tear trails glistened on her cheeks.

"I feel like such a baby." She sniffed, scrubbing her face with her hands.

"I suppose it would get frustrating, to see every night people doing things you'd never dreamed could be done." Gohan said, going over to stand next to her. She just sighed. "And I guess me showing off wouldn't help either." He added apologetically.

"It's not your fault. I mean, what's the point of having cool powers if you don't show off occasionally anyway." She replied with a sad smile. "I just can't help feeling as though I don't belong here."

"And what would make a bright young lass like you suppose that?" A gruff voice said behind them. Both whipped around at the same time in alarm that someone had snuck up without them knowing.

"Bert! What are you doing here?" Gohan asked, exhaling the breath he'd taken in that split second fright.

"I came to tell you to inform your brother in the morning that I received his message. And you can tell him that he's a very polite young man." Bert coughed.

Gohan grinned. "You can thank mum's frying pan for that."

Bert gave a dry chuckle. "Everyone has power in some shape or form. Your mother just utilises her capabilities to their fullest extent."

Gohan laughed, but Kat immediately pounced on his words. "Then what power do I have Bert? Please, you have to tell me. Why should I be invited to Nightlife?"

"Patience Katina. In time you'll come into your inheritance." Bert replied hoarsely.  

"As virtuous as I am Bert, patience has never been an aptitude of mine." Kat answered acidly.

Bert gave a bark of laughter in appreciation of her understatement. Ignoring this Kat pressed on. "How long will I have to wait? Why do I have to wait at all?"

Bert paused as he debated what he should and shouldn't tell her. In the end he sighed and sat on the deck chair behind him.

"Miss Katina, I can't in all honesty tell you what your path will be. Destiny has not allowed me to see it yet. But even if I did know I would not tell you. These things need to be discovered on their own. That, at least, I have learned in my years of service."

Kat sighed in disappointment. 

"I know it is hard for you Katina. But believe me when I say that everything happens for a reason. It is not for mortals to question Fate."

Gohan nodded his head in acceptance of these words of wisdom. Bert sounded as though he spoke from harsh experience. Kat seemed to struggle within herself for a while, before too accepting what had been said. 

"Don't let it get to you." Bert stood up as he offered this last piece of advice. 

"Peh, I'll try." Kat replied, sounding as though she didn't believe this would work.

"And I'll try to stop showing off." Gohan vowed.  

"Unless you're on my team." Kat quickly amended and Gohan grinned. 

"We've been slacking off lately haven't we? We were a great duo not so long ago."

"Yeah, but winning all the time got boring." Kat snickered. "Hey, did you see Bert leave?"

Gohan looked around. "No, I didn't."

"Show off." Kat said with a shake of her head.

"Should we go see what the others are doing?" Gohan suggested. 

"Forget them." Kat replied with a devilish grin. "Those bartenders have had a long enough vacation I say. I'm in the mood for some 'strange tasting fruit juice'."

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Well excuse me for being uneducated in the ways of alcoholic drinks."

"Mwahaha. That will change. Trust me." Kat smirked, rubbing her hands together. Gohan made as if to run away but she grabbed his wrist. "But first, a trip to the change room! I'm thinking something black…something leather…"  

Gohan gulped but couldn't help grinning. Kat was back.

()-()-()

Bert shook his head. In the past hour more part-time bartenders had fled the establishment than ever before recorded. It seemed team 'No More Sodas' had returned.

Ah well, he thought leaning back further into his chair, as long as they were happy.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

AN: In case you were wondering Joey and Sharon are original characters. They were included because I basically wanted more people for Gohan and Kat to interact with. However they will be the only new characters of 'original' origin included from now on…with so many great guest character ideas originals are hardly necessary. ^_^

And yes I am super sorry that it has been OVER TWO MONTHS since my last update…time flies when you have serious writers block…but I'm over the 'bottomless pit of no inspiration' now and hope to get this story back on the rails. Till next time!

~_^


	6. Club days 6

Disclaimer at the bottom.  
  
Warnings: 1 censored swear word and attempts at humour.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
NB: Set approx. 1 year after the last.  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()  
  
Gohan scanned the main room of the Nightlife club, scratching his head. Where was everybody? Even after taking a trip to the change room and waiting for ten minutes he still hadn't found any of the people he usually sat with.  
  
Gohan decided to go over to the bar to see if one of the workers had seen where everyone had gone. He approached the nearest barman.  
  
"Uh, excuse me?"  
  
The barman looked up and gave a girlish shriek before diving under the counter. Gohan peered over the edge.  
  
"It's okay, Kat's not here. I just want to know if you've seen any of the underage team tonight?" He grinned reassuringly at the man hiding below.  
  
Rosy-cheeked the barman slowly stood up, trying to regain some composure. "Ahem. Yes, they all left the main room about half an hour ago." He told him cautiously.  
  
"Thanks man." Gohan replied, giving the barman a salute reminiscent of his father's. He headed towards the hallway and started opening and closing each door he came to. Eventually he found the right one.  
  
"Hey! See, I told you he'd find us eventually." Kat said, from her position lying on the floor propped up on her elbows.  
  
"Yeah, thanks for telling me where you where." Gohan answered sarcastically. "What are you guys doing?" He asked, eyeing the way Kat, Sharon, Joey, and two girls he didn't really know were seated on the floor in a circle.  
  
"Come join." Kat beckoned. As Gohan sat down she added, "We're playing truth or dare." He immediately stood up again. "Oh don't be a cheese-less nacho. It's fun!"  
  
"Except when you play with Kat." Sharon pouted. "She's plain rotten!" Gohan raised an eyebrow at Kat. She just laughed and shrugged innocently.  
  
"Well, okay then." Gohan said reluctantly, blowing the lock of hair that had recently started growing downwards out of his eyes. "Whose go is it?"  
  
"It's mine!" Joey announced. "And I choose Kat. Truth or dare?" He grinned expectantly.  
  
Kat considered for a moment. "Well, since you obviously want me to pick dare, I'll pick truth." She said with a sly smile. Joey looked defeated for a moment, but perked up as Sharon whispered something in his ear.  
  
"Okay. What is something you could never ever do?" He asked with a grin. Not only was Kat was known for doing things some people would never dream of doing, her answer here could also set her up nicely for a future dare.  
  
Everyone looked at her in interest as she considered. After only a little while she burst out laughing and rolled onto her back, clutching her stomach.  
  
"Tell us!" One of the girls, Gohan thought her name was Mia, demanded.  
  
Still laughing a little Kat flipped back onto her stomach and looked at them all with a gleam in her eye. Gohan gave an amused smile, knowing she was anticipating some sort of reaction from them.  
  
"One thing I could never do." Kat said, trailing off to leave them in suspense.  
  
"Come on!" Sharon cried.  
  
"Is." Again she paused.  
  
"Katina!" Everyone except Gohan shouted. She just laughed.  
  
"Forge my own signature!" She finished. Gohan snickered. There were cries of outrage and unfairness from the rest. "What? It's true isn't it?" She defended.  
  
"She has a point." Gohan backed her up.  
  
"My turn!" Kat declared. "I pick Gohan." She said without even pausing to think about it. Gohan got an 'uh oh' look on his face. "Truth or dare Mr. Hybrid?"  
  
Gohan's lips twisted in a half smile for her nickname of him. "Truth." He answered.  
  
"That's no fun! Pick dare." She commanded.  
  
"Fine, dare." Gohan rolled his eyes. Kat cast her eyes about the room for inspiration. Finally she smirked.  
  
"Okay, you know those Ginyu people you once told me about?" She started.  
  
"The Ginyu Force." Gohan muttered, a large sweatdrop appearing at his temple.  
  
"And how you said they scarred you for life?" Kat continued, eyes sparkling.  
  
"Oh please Dende no."  
  
"I want you to accurately demonstrate for us one of their 'routines'." Kat finished with a flourish. Everyone else looked puzzled and mildly interested.  
  
Gohan closed his eyes and sighed, mentally preparing himself for the ordeal ahead. "Are you sure I can't pick truth?" He asked Kat meekly.  
  
"No." Came the definite reply.  
  
He hauled himself to his feet, and moved to stand a little away from the rest. "Well, it was a long time ago but, it kinda looked like this." He showed inhuman self-control, as not once during the subsequent series of ridiculous poses did he smile.  
  
"WE." Pose. "ARE." Pose, pose. "THE." Weird waving of hands, pose. "GINYU FORCE!" Final dramatic pose that made him look like a startled flamingo. Everyone blinked at him in utter disbelief before bursting out laughing. He mock glared at them all.  
  
"You dare mock the Ginyu Force?!" He shouted, drill sergeant style. Everyone laughed even harder. "I'll have you know we are the most powerful idiots in the universe!" He barked, working hard now to keep from laughing himself. "Our poses are designed to root our enemies to the spot in fear!" After that comment he couldn't take it any longer, and joined the rest of his friends on the floor in helpless laughter.  
  
When everyone had eventually regained their composure Joey asked, "You mean you actually had to fight people who did that? I bet it was the easiest fight of your life!"  
  
All of Gohan's remaining mirth instantly dried up, leaving an empty spot where it had been. "The sad thing was they were actually immensely strong, or at the time they were. I almost died." He said in a rather offhand way.  
  
"How strong were they?" Kat asked, and Gohan gave her a wry smile. Her curiosity was always stronger than her discretion. Most people at this point would have dropped the subject. But this time he didn't actually mind. It was good to be able to laugh at memories that once left a bad taste in the back of his mouth.  
  
"Joey, do you consider yourself reasonably strong physically?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Well yeah, I'm quite fit." Joey replied. It wasn't a boast. It was a statement of fact.  
  
"Imagine someone ten thousand times stronger than you, and you have about their average strength." Gohan answered.  
  
"No shit?!" Joey exclaimed in shock.  
  
"How strong are you then Gohan?" Sharon asked curiously. Gohan frowned as he tried to calculate. Eventually he gave up.  
  
"I honestly don't know. Or rather, I don't know how I can tell you in terms you'd understand. But look at it this way. Compared to what we perceive as strong now, the 'strength' of the Ginyu Force is more a joke than their poses."  
  
"Alright, you've had your ego trip." Kat interrupted the stunned silence. "Gohan, your choice."  
  
"Pick Kari, she hasn't had much of a go yet." Sharon told him.  
  
Gohan looked over to the last of their group. "Hey Kari, nice to meet you." He grinned, and she grinned nervously back. "Truth or dare?"  
  
Kari took a deep breath and bravely said, "Dare."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Gohan." Kat instantly said.  
  
Gohan gave her an exasperated look. "Whose go is it?"  
  
"Fine, be boring, see if I care." Kat said, turning her back to him. Gohan stuck out his tongue at her before settling back to think about the dare.  
  
"Hurry up." Kat grumbled.  
  
"Shh, I'm thinking." Gohan replied.  
  
"Oh come on, I'm not getting any younger over here." Kat muttered irritably.  
  
"Okay okay. Kari, you have to go out into the main hall, find Backslash, and ask him to dance." Gohan declared. Kari immediately went pink.  
  
Kat laughed. "Backslash's here?"  
  
"Yeah, I saw him on the way in." Gohan answered.  
  
"Do you want to do it Kari? I'll do it for you if you like. He's a really good dancer." Kat said eagerly, sitting up.  
  
"I don't even know who he is. I can't ask a complete stranger to dance." Kari whispered, looking quite mortified. Mia put a sympathetic hand on her shoulder.  
  
"You shouldn't have picked dare if you were too cowardly to carry it through." Sharon sniffed.  
  
"And your next dare Sharon can be to dance with Hercule." Gohan smirked. A look of absolute horror came over the 17 year old's face. Then she scowled.  
  
"I can tell when I'm not wanted." She said sourly, standing up. "This game is stupid anyway." She stalked out of the room to Kat's hysterical laughter. Joey stood up too.  
  
"Where're ya going Joey?" Kat asked slyly.  
  
"Well, I just though that." He looked uncertainly over his shoulder at the door Sharon had just walked through.  
  
"That Sharon might need comforting?" Kat suggested, her tone inflecting the words with such suggestive connotations that Joey went red from his neck to the tips of his ears.  
  
Gohan gave Kat a sharp kick. "You're braver than me Joey. She's been quite moody lately. Tell her I'm sorry for offending her so bad." He said, ignoring Kat's attempts to retaliate his kick.  
  
"Sure mate. See you guys around." Joey said, looking somewhat relieved. This look quickly disappeared as Kat said,  
  
"I hope not. You two should at least find yourselves a private room."  
  
This comment was followed by the sound of the door closing on Joey's hurried exit.  
  
"You're in top form tonight." Gohan said dryly to Kat. She shrugged.  
  
"I'm in a good mood."  
  
"Do I still have to do that dare?" Kari ventured hopefully.  
  
"Nah." Gohan replied, followed almost instantaneously by Kat's,  
  
"Yes!"  
  
When Kari looked back and forth between the two trying to decide whom to answer to Kat again insisted, "Yes!"  
  
"Lay off Kat. It's okay Kari, I think the game's over." Gohan assured her.  
  
"How come you always override me?!" Kat demanded angrily.  
  
"Because I've known you the longest." Gohan answered calmly.  
  
"I've been here the longest!" Kat pointed out, frowning in an outraged way.  
  
"Only a week or two longer than me." Gohan countered.  
  
"How long have you two been coming here?" Mia was brave enough to ask, as Kat was starting to look murderous.  
  
"Almost five years now I guess." Gohan answered her. Both girls' eyes showed expression of shock.  
  
"Wow. And you're still just friends?"  
  
"How do you mean?" Gohan asked, openly curious. With a sigh for his naivety that still showed through after being around her for so long, Kat replied,  
  
"Yes. We're friends aren't we Gohan?"  
  
Confused Gohan answered, "Yeah, 'course."  
  
Perhaps because Mia obviously seemed to be trying to smother a smile Kat got to her feet and suggested,  
  
"Why don't we go get some drinks?"  
  
"Okay. You guys want to come?" Gohan offered the two girls. Kari looked to Mia to make the decision for them.  
  
"You go. I'll catch up in a sec." Mia told Kari, and stayed sitting as they all left the room.  
  
Almost as soon as the door had closed behind them all Destiny shifted into sight.  
  
"Very interesting." Destiny gave a little laugh. "Good work kiddo."  
  
Mia looked up at her, and clearly insulted by the kiddo comment she replied, "You look like shit sis'."  
  
Destiny sank tiredly to the floor beside her. "What would father say if he heard you use such language?" She said with an amused tone.  
  
"He'd probably lament that all his children were growing up and away from him." Mia answered, then as Destiny raised one eyebrow she added, "After scolding me of course."  
  
"Good to know he hasn't changed much after all this time."  
  
The two exchanged looks, smiling at some unspoken joke.  
  
"Well I'd better get going. You can spend the rest of the night here if you like." Destiny said, standing up.  
  
"Thanks! Will you be coming home soon?" Mia asked, also getting to her feet.  
  
Destiny considered the question before sighing, "I don't know. I hope so, but it depends on whether things go smoothly or not here."  
  
"Probably not then." Mia said with a sour smile. Destiny laughed in agreement.  
  
"Give papa a kiss from me and what ever you do don't tell him I look tired in any way. He'll only worry."  
  
"I'll try. He can be very persuasive though." Mia answered.  
  
"Don't I know it." Destiny replied, and with a roll of her eyes she was gone.  
  
Once sure she was safe from the eyes of her big sister Mia rubbed her hands together. "Time to parrr-tey!"  
  
()-()-()  
  
He'd drawn the short straw. It was his turn to get drinks. Gohan didn't really mind; getting worked up over insignificant things was more Kat's area of expertise. He just didn't enjoy having to balance four glasses with very different contours whilst weaving his way from one side of the crowded main room to the other.  
  
He was over half way there when someone shouted his name. He looked up and smiled a greeting at Hercule, loosing his concentration for a split second too long, and ending up walking head on into another Nightlifer.  
  
Hercule knew that the accident was his fault and felt slightly guilty, his greatest flaw as a being of Dark origin, but refused to let this prevent his amusement. The guilt would soon pass. It always did.  
  
Gohan sighed at the mess of liquid and glass on the floor, before looking up at the person he'd hit. A guy about his age was standing about a meter away, having sprung with great reaction speed out of the path of the mixed cold beverages.  
  
"I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going." Gohan apologised.  
  
"That's okay, I wasn't either." The guy replied, a slight nervous edge to his voice. Gohan stepped out of the way as a worker hurried over to clean up the mess.  
  
"You new? I haven't seen you round here before." Gohan said conversationally. The teenager beside him had dark hair with a fringe that, while tame in comparison to Gohan's own spiky locks, wasn't exactly neat either. The rest of his hair was long enough to be pulled back into a short braid. By his stance and physique Gohan could tell he was a fighter.  
  
"Uh, yes, I guess so." The teen replied, looking around uncertainly. "Where exactly am I?"  
  
Gohan smiled, and answered all the questions he could as they both went to recollect the drinks. In turn Saotome Ranma, as he introduced himself, offered to help Gohan carry the drinks back to the table where Kat, Joey, and Sharon were waiting.  
  
"Took you long enough genius." Kat teased, as Gohan passed her drink over to her. "You dropped them didn't you?"  
  
"It wasn't my fault." Gohan defended. "Hercule distracted me. How did you know anyway?"  
  
"We could hear the crash from all the way over here." Kat laughed. Gohan shook his head. Why was it she took such delight in the damage and misfortune of others? "Who's this?" She then asked, reminding him that Ranma was still waiting to be introduced.  
  
"Ranma this is Kat, Sharon, and Joey." Gohan indicated each of them in turn. "Guys, this is Ranma. He's new. And no Kat, you can't." Kat pouted, leaving the others to wonder what she had been about to say.  
  
"So Ranma, what do you do during your daylife?" Joey took the initiative of jumpstarting the conversation, once everyone was seated and had tasted their drinks. Ranma started to reply, but got distracted by Kat and Gohan swapping drinks after first sip without actually communicating about the transaction. He then had to quickly remember the question and his answer.  
  
"Well, I go to school, and train.and yeah, I train." He responded a little hesitantly. The group shrugged it off; it was natural to be a little freaked on your first night.  
  
"What are you training for?" Sharon asked inquisitively. Kat too paid the conversation a little more attention.  
  
"What ever comes along next I guess." Ranma shrugged. Gohan nodded his head appreciatively.  
  
"Good answer." He murmured.  
  
"Peh, boring answer." Kat grumbled.  
  
"Well what about you Kat?" Gohan asked, louder so the rest could easily hear. "What do you think you're going to do with your daylife?"  
  
Kat grinned. "We had an 'Occupation Opportunity Day' yesterday. I've decided I'm going to become a forensic pathologist!" She announced.  
  
"But Katina, you actually need to study for that." Sharon smirked, looking down her nose at Kat. Kat, to her credit, lasted a whole 0.6 seconds before pouncing on the bait.  
  
"I could so study if I wanted to!" She yelled angrily, rising a little from her seat, only to be pulled back down by the strong arm of Gohan. "I just choose not to at this point in time." She added haughtily.  
  
"I thought you wanted to become a singer." Joey interjected, before Sharon could deliver the provocative rebuttal on her lips. He and Gohan shared an amused glance at the mutual peacekeeping roles they so naturally assumed. Ranma just watched, his quick blue eyes taking in the scene while mentally comparing it to his own home experiences.  
  
"That was last week." Kat replied with a dismissive wave of her hand.  
  
"Somehow I have no trouble imagining that you find cutting up dead bodies appealing Kat." Gohan said dryly, to which Kat gave a broad grin, defying anyone to challenge her chosen occupation of the week. Sharon didn't hesitate.  
  
"Well I think it's disgusting." She said, wrinkling her nose delicately. Gohan had the fleeting thought that she was probably quite well off money wise during her daylife.  
  
"Oh no, it's great. I borrowed a video you see." Kat answered her.  
  
"On forensic pathology?" Gohan questioned.  
  
Kat gave a small self-deprecating smile. "Actually, it was an old horror flick about the zombies of executed criminals coming back to take revenge on the people who had grassed on them. But it had a forensic pathologist in it!"  
  
"She died a horrible death didn't she?" Gohan asked with a laugh. Kat's answering laugh confirmed his guess.  
  
"You two must know each other really well." Ranma spoke up for the first time of his own accord. Kat looked uncomfortable for a second, but Gohan gave an easy grin.  
  
"Yeah, known each other for ages." He replied.  
  
"Don't know how he puts up with her." Sharon sniffed, lifting her glass of iced water to her mouth. Quick as a flash Kat was out of her seat and lunging for the older girl. Her aim no doubt was to knock the water all over Sharon's shirt, but Gohan's quick reaction to pull her back threw off her aim.  
  
Ranma watched with a kind of fatalistic resignation as the contents of the glass sailed invariably straight towards him. Even though he knew there wasn't enough time, he valiantly tried to jump out of the way, but that ended up a bad idea as he accidentally jumped up and into the water that otherwise would've gone over his head.  
  
There were mixed reactions from the group, as the amount of cold water, though small, was just enough to trigger Ranma's curse. Go figure.  
  
"What the f***?" Always eloquent, even in cases of extreme shock, was Sharon.  
  
"Urhgrn?!" Later requested by Kat, Joey could not repeat this sound despite threats of pain and torture.  
  
"That's so cool!" Guess who. And no, it's not Gohan. For he had settled with a mixed look of surprise, confusion, and the look of one who thinks their eyes have decided to play a practical joke on them.  
  
A shorter, red-haired, and undeniably curvaceous Ranma placed the empty glass she had caught out of reflex back on the table, blushing from embarrassment and dismay. Kat laughed in delight.  
  
"You're a girl!"  
  
"I'm not." Ranma said with a sigh. "I fell into the cursed pool of drowned girl when I was younger, and now whenever I'm hit with cold water I turn into a girl." He turned she explained, wringing out her shirt and sitting back down.  
  
"I guess some things just can't be avoided." Gohan commented. "Even at Nightlife."  
  
"Don't say that!" Kat exclaimed. "I refuse to believe I've been living a lie all this time."  
  
Ignoring her Gohan asked, "How do you undo the curse? Do you revert back when you dry out?"  
  
Ranma shook her head, a somewhat sardonic smile on her face. "I wish it was that easy. I have to be splashed with hot water to turn back into my real form."  
  
Sharon and Joey exchanged looks that plainly said how weird and somewhat disturbing they thought this whole idea was. Ranma winced but tried to cover it by looking indifferently around the main room.  
  
"I don't see why you two should be freaked out." Gohan chided with a frown. "Kat's the most normal one here and she doesn't think it's weird."  
  
"I resent that." Kat scowled.  
  
"I mean that she's not as used to seeing these sorts of things. I thought you guys had magic in your dimension."  
  
"I wanna be weird too!" Kat piped up, but Ranma was the only one who paid her whim any heed.  
  
"Not that kind of magic." Sharon said, still with that look on her face. Joey seemed to feel guilty for being so rude, and it showed in his tone as he added,  
  
"We're used to little everyday things. Like flying carpets and enchanted medicines or gems. The occasional jinxed object, but anything as severe as a curse is only ever used in cases of extreme punishment." It was implied by way he said it; a fate worse than death.  
  
"Surely there's a wide variety of curses out there." Gohan offered, in an attempt to ease Ranma's masked discomfort with the conversation.  
  
Joey shrugged. "I guess. Don't really know. Government censoring and all." For some reason Sharon gave a little cough at that.  
  
They all looked up as a waiter arrived at their table, carrying a tray upon which rested a bowl. A faint trail of steam rose from the surface of the dish. The waiter offered the bowl to Ranma with a simple,  
  
"If it makes you feel more comfortable sir."  
  
Ranma gratefully took the bowl of hot water and without hesitation tipped it over her head. Instantly she was a he again.  
  
"Thankyou." He said. The waiter bowed and retreated.  
  
"I wonder if those guys get paid." Kat said pensively.  
  
"But what would they get paid in? I was under the impression you couldn't take things from one plain to the other. But clothes come in on your back. Would a small object in your pocket also come? What's the size limit?" Gohan replied.  
  
"Do you ever stop asking questions once you get started?" Sharon smirked.  
  
"Why do people answer questions with new questions?" Joey wondered out loud.  
  
"Cause they don't know the answer." Kat said. "Congratulations Gohan, you just earned yourself a dance." She continued, standing up. "If you'd ignored me one more time I would've taken the cute new guy." She winked at Ranma.  
  
Gohan laughed. "You officially owe me one Ranma." He said, then ducked as Kat's fist sailed overhead. Ranma didn't seem to know how to reply to this.  
  
"C'mon you meanie." Kat said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him away. Gohan's answer was drowned out by the noise of the club around them.  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
"I think I'll go get a new drink." Sharon said suddenly, standing up.  
  
"I'll go with you." Joey also got up.  
  
"Fine." Ranma said neutrally. The couple paused, a little guilty, but then continued over the other side of the room to the bar.  
  
Gohan looked over the heads of the crowd at Ranma sitting all alone. With a concerned frown he started to make his way back but stopped as he saw Bert approach the cursed teen. Words were exchanged, and then Ranma followed Bert from the main room.  
  
"Whatcha lookin' at?" Kat asked, raising her voice over the music. Gohan listened to the rhythm to determine that the song wasn't about to finish before replying.  
  
"Ranma's gone home. I think he has a pretty hectic home life." He answered loudly.  
  
"Don't we all?" Kat responded.  
  
"Thank Dende nothing more than usual at the moment." Gohan replied with a cheerful grin.  
  
"Aren't you the lucky one then." Kat muttered, but Gohan was able to piece together what she'd said despite the loud music.  
  
He took her hand and quickly spun her around. "But hey, that's why we're here." He grinned as she tried to clear her spinning head. "Race you to the hall." And with that he took off running, though mindful not to go too fast.  
  
"He-ey! No fair!" Kat cried, tearing off after him, not caring who got in her way.  
  
As he reached the large double doors Gohan made a mental note to start coming more frequently to Nightlife again. Something was bothering Kat. He hoped it wasn't her destiny arriving.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Disclaimer: Aha! Now I can disclaim without spoiling the plot!!! I don't own Kari from Digimon, or Ranma from Ranma 1/2, or any characters originating from DBZ.  
  
Thanks to:  
  
Marbus - Until you tell me more about your suggestion he can't make an appearance!  
  
and  
  
Min Farshaw - Nah, dead heroes don't go to Nightlife. Stands to reason that if they were 'good' they'd be in a better place anyway, and for the 'evil' ones.'torment WITHOUT relief' the saying goes. (And not fair to the rest of the HFIL population besides. ^_^ )  
  
for reviewing!  
  
Next time: More guest appearances! And don't hesitate to keep up the suggestions. When I run out I might actually have to start on the (gasp) plot again, rather than the vague hints being fed to you at the moment.  
  
~_^ 


	7. Club days 7

Talk about your intertextuality! More guest heroes, ethereal appearances, and the strangely compelling question: if you were ice cream, what flavour would YOU be?

**Chapter 7**

()-()-()-()-()-()-()****

Gohan stepped through the Nightlife entranceway and automatically scanned the main room for familiar faces. He soon spotted Kat lounging on a bar seat and made his way over to her. She looked up in surprise as he approached.

"Two nights in a row? That don't happen too often these days." She drawled in a teasing voice, looking at him over the top of the dark sunglasses she was wearing, before pushing them back up her nose. 

"Ah, I was bored with staying in bed all night." He grinned good-naturedly. "Nice glasses."

"Thanks. I like 'em too. You can stare at people without them even knowing you're lookin' at them. I've been staring at that guy over there for like 20 minutes and he hasn't even glared at me yet."

"Twenty minutes? Wow, you must be bored." There was a pause as Kat made a mute agreement. "I didn't think you had an attention span that long." Gohan casually inserted his jibe into the conversation. Kat's jaw dropped in incredulous outrage. Verbal revenge was good.  

Recovering quickly Kat exclaimed, "Well then! If it's a game you want…look at that guy and tell me his story; what he does that makes him eligible to enter Nightlife."

"You mean the guy you've been staring at?" Gohan asked, following her line of vision. "Isn't he a bit old for you?" This time he wasn't teasing, it was a statement. Instantly he copped a wack on the back of his head. 

"That's not why I'm staring at him!" Kat fumed. "He's mysterious, that's all. I've already come up with my 'Mystery Guy Hypothesis'. Now it's your turn. Then we'll go see who is closest."

"And what happens if I win?" Gohan asked, checking before becoming committed to her game. 

"Hn, I'll show you this really cool room I found the other day." Kat replied. Gohan laughed.

"You've already got me with that one once before. I do not want to see another janitor's closet."

"But that was years ago!" Kat protested.

"I never forget." Gohan said smugly.

"They say elephants never forget." Kat retorted. "Guess that means you're more elephant than monkey now."

"Least I never locked myself in a freezer for sixty years." Gohan replied.

"Touché. Okay, how about we leave it up in the air. Loser owes winner a favour."

"Deal. Can I borrow your glasses?" Gohan grinned.

"No way! Get your own." Kat protested, shifting away from him. He gave her a sad look but she just frowned, crossing her arms in determination. "Stop that! Stop coveting my sunnies. Bad boy."

"But I can't just stare at him!" Gohan argued, glancing at the man. The man in question was wearing a kind of casual suit, had plain brown hair and chiselled features. He was sitting in a booth, in a corner that had slightly less lighting than most of the rest of the club. There was a drink on the table in front of him, but it looked hardly touched. 

"I see nothing stopping you. He's not looking in our direction." Kat looked over at Gohan, and could practically see his imagination coming to life as he gazed at her mystery guy. It was like a super computer coming online. She gave a little sweat-drop. 

After a pathetically short amount of time Gohan started verbalising his ideas.

"Okay, he's a pretty ordinary looking guy. So I'm guessing he either works under cover…or has some kind of disguise. Yes, he's isolated himself from the rest of us Nightlifers. He's not inclined to social interaction if it's not necessary. Definitely a disguise wearer. He has good posture, so I'm guessing he's had martial arts training."

"Either that or ballet." Kat quipped, and Gohan snorted.

"There are not many laugh lines around his eyes, so he's a serious sort. Something happened to him, whether when he was young or whatever, that gave him a pessimistic outlook on life." 

He glanced at Kat to see her reaction so far. She had a petulant look on her face and was grumbling something about 'stupid enhanced vision'. Gohan didn't see anything to grumble about. They were only sitting about 15 metres away from him, at most. Still, he sensed her mood turning sour so he finished up.

"Final conclusion. Someone close to him, lets say fiancée, was murdered and he trained in seclusion for years until returning to the world with a new persona and he now fights crime as a superhero. And that's why he's a Nightlife invitee."

"A superhero? Get real. You've been reading too many comics." Kat scoffed.

"Only when mum's not around." Gohan grinned broadly. "What was your hypothesis?"

Kat looked uncomfortable for a moment, before squaring her resolve and replying, "I think he's a secret agent, like James Bond. I bet there are heaps of little gadgets hidden in his clothes. And he's just finished saving the world from a mad scientist who was funded by an evil millionaire who wanted to control all the oil in the world and eventually monopolise the economy so that he could have a whole Olympic sized swimming pool full of $100 notes!"

"No Kat, that's just what _you_ want." Gohan snickered, and despite herself Kat laughed too.

"Aw man, I bet I'm going to lose."

"No deal." Gohan grinned. "C'mon, lets go ask him."

With a sigh Kat hopped off the bar stool and led the way over to the mystery man's booth. They both slid into the padded bench opposite him. He looked them both over, expertly hiding the surprise any normal person would feel when two teenagers out of the blue sat down across from you.

"May I help you?" He asked pleasantly, in a light baritone.

"Yes." Kat said, leaning forward while Gohan leaned casually back to indicate he wasn't about to join in the conversation. "We were wondering who you are and why you're here." She said politely but boarding on rudeness in being so bold in the first place.

The friendly mask the man was currently wearing slipped for a second, but was soon back in place. "And may I ask why you wish to know this?" He replied, still congenial.

"No." Kat answered flatly. Gohan nudged her with his foot and she sent a fleeting glare his way. "Fine, we have a bet okay. We're not out to get you or anything. We want to know for purely selfish reasons."

The man looked at Gohan, who gave an apologetic shrug that showed he agreed with all but her chosen phrasing. 

"Well in that case," the man said with a touch of irony, "my name's Bruce Wayne." He held out his hand. 

Kat shook it mumbling an insincere, "Nice to meet you." Gohan came forward, shaking Bruce's hand and offering,

"I'm Gohan. My friend here is Kat."

"Pleasure to meet you Gohan." Gohan smiled in return. He didn't know why, but he seemed to be able to connect with this man, Bruce Wayne. He sensed there was a far deeper soul behind the mask that Bruce wore. But it was carefully concealed within him at this moment, so much so that even his eyes were shielded. Gohan knew that this in particular was hard to do. He had been practising for the greater part of five years.

"Great great." Kat said impatiently. "So what do you do for a living?"

"I own a large company that was handed down to me by my father. It is called Wayne Enterprises. We manufacture-"

"Uh huh. And what do you really do?" Kat interrupted.

"Excuse me?" Bruce said, with a slightly forced quality to his pleasant tone. Kat rolled her eyes.

"You do something selfless that has enough impact on your world and personal psyche that you are allowed into this club to relax away from it all. We want to know what that something is." Kat said, practically demanding. 

"If you don't mind telling us that is." Gohan hastily interjected, sensing that the understanding between Bruce and Kat was going in the opposite direction to that of the connection between him and Bruce. 

Bruce hesitated, considering whether or not to tell these forthright kids what was to him very personal. His identity. 

"We probably come from a completely different dimension to you." Kat reasoned. "So it's not like we could use the information to blackmail you anyway." 

Gohan rolled his eyes and offered Bruce a grin. 

"Very well then." Bruce said, and Gohan was surprised to note that his voice had just about completely changed. It was now low and rough. "I live in a place called Gotham City." He paused to see if there was any recognition from his audience. Kat and Gohan both shook their heads. "I fight against villains and criminals under the alias Batman." 

Kat groaned. "So you're not a secret agent?"

Bruce raised an eyebrow. "Not as such. I work only for myself."

"Why do you do this?" Gohan questioned. The idea of a single person fighting crime, essentially protecting humans from themselves, was new to him. Surely though it would be a never-ending cause. 

Bruce's face hardened at the grim memory. "When I was young my parents where murdered by a mugger. I vowed to take vengeance on all criminals from then on."

"Ha, parents! Not fiancée." Kat smirked triumphantly.

"Still closer than you." Gohan returned smugly. "So, you're trained in martial arts?"

"Yes, many different forms."

"Do you wear a costume?" Gohan asked.

"To protect my identity yes." Bruce answered.

"If you could be any flavour ice-cream, what would you be?" Kat piped up. Bruce and Gohan just looked at her. "What? It's a valid question." She said defensively. 

"I'll have to think about that one." Bruce answered evasively. Gohan grinned.

"Fine. I'm going to get Gohan and me some drinks. But you better have an answer when I return." Kat said, shaking a finger at him. Gohan turned sideways to let her pass, and then slid over into her former spot.

"She's really not too bad once you get to know her." He assured Bruce. "And what's better, she now owes me a favour." He grinned in victory. Half of Bruce's mouth lifted in a smile. "So, when you say that you fight crime…"

()-()-()… A few nights later …()-()-()

Kat zigzagged her way around the main room, trying to find someone she recognised and/or worth talking to. She turned her head as somebody called her name and saw that Gohan was sitting at a large table with just about everyone else. Fair enough they'd all be here already; she was running rather late tonight.  

She wandered over, grabbing a chair for herself from a nearby table as she went, and ignoring the half-hearted protest of the person who was about to sit down before she stole their chair out from under them.   

"Hey peoples!" She greeted, not even really looking at the people to whom she was addressing. Everyone murmured greetings, except for Sharon who gave a cheery,

"Hi Kat!"

Kat blinked and looked at the girl. She was grinning in that way that one does when they think they're better than you.

"Nice zit." Sharon added, a little louder than necessary, staring pointedly at Kat's chin. Both Joey and Gohan groaned and prepared themselves to break up another fight. 

Contrary to all expectations Kat just grinned back. "Thanks! I like it too."

Everyone at the table blinked. Sharon uttered an astonished, "Huh?"

Kat poked at the inflamed, red, pus filled pore on her chin. "Quite a work of art in fact. It's fake." Sharon, Joey, and Ranma, who was also sitting at the table, immediately leaned in to get a better look. 

Finally Joey asked the question on everyone's mind. "Why?"

Kat dismissed the question with a wave of her hand. "It's a long story."

"We've got all night." Gohan pointed out, resting one elbow on the tabletop and supporting his cheek with that hand. 

Kat rolled her eyes. "Oh fine then. I've been going out with this guy Zack for like two weeks. But yesterday I heard from Annie, who was told by Beck that she heard from Cathy that she overheard Dom and Ella talking about what they'd just heard from…"

*~5 minutes later~*

"…how Zack had been braggin' about how great my body was. And not the nice kind of braggin' either. The sleazebag! Can you believe that?"

Everyone either nodded or shook their heads with stoned looks on their faces. 

"So I set up this date for tonight…" She looked up at a nearby clock. "Actually, last night…and then showed up with this fantastic pimple on my chin. Ha! The look on his face was outdone only by the look of him trying to cover up he'd ever been looking. So we had dinner, went to a holo-movie, with me trying ta kiss him all night and him trying to avoid getting kissed. And at the end of the evening he dumped me. Course I made a scene just for the sake of it, so I'm expecting a box of 'lets stay friends' chocolates sometime soon." She took a breath and gave a pleased grin for her night's work. 

Some people shook their heads in disbelief, and still others to shake themselves out of the trance brought on by listening to Kat chat away for so long. 

Gohan gave a small laugh. "And the next question is, why are you still wearing your fabulous zit?" 

Kat pulled a face. "I couldn't get it off." Gohan and Sharon burst out laughing. "Hey it was late and I was too tired to see straight! It'll come off in the morning." Her tone held the 'I hope' connotation.

"Must have been stuck on well if it followed you all the way to Nightlife." Gohan commented.

"Yeah, you'd think they'd let people get away from acne while staying here." Joey added.

"Hey if I can't get rid of my curse here I don't see why pimples should be any different." Ranma pointed out.  

"Acne is the only curse resistant to counter-curses." Sharon said, a dour look on her face.

Gohan raised his eyebrows. "Is it really that bad?" Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"You've never had a pimple?" Kat asked in appalled disbelief. 

"Um, no." Gohan answered, a little nervous at the looks he was receiving.

There was silence while everyone absorbed that. 

"Then what the hell are you doing here?!" Kat yelled, jumping to her feet. "You aint got no major problems. Get out!" She pointed to the exit. "Go on, GET!" 

"Oh come on."

"No I mean it. Your very presence sickens me."

"Kaaaat!" Gohan whined. Kat just viciously pointed to the exit again. Gohan rolled his eyes and pushed out from the table. Kat's jaw dropped as for the first time she got a good look at the guy who had been sitting next to Gohan. 

She grabbed Gohan's arm before he could walk away. "Changed my mind. You can stay if you introduce me to the new guy."

"Run Van!" Gohan cried teasingly, only to receive a wack on the head from Kat. She roughly shoved him into her chair and took his spot next to the man named Van.

"So, your name's Van then?" She asked the spiky-haired teen, eyeing the way his uniform was cut to show off his perfectly formed abs. 

"Yes." He gave a sweet smile and held out his hand. "And I gather your name is Kat."

As they shook hands Kat glanced back over her shoulder at Gohan, a teasing glint in her eye. He rolled his eyes at her to show he wasn't about to become fazed in the slightest.

"It is indeed. So, what do you do in your daylife?"

Gohan tuned out as Van started talking about machines called Zoids, and republican and imperialist powers, as he had heard it all before when he himself had talked with Van earlier in the night. 

Instead he gazed around the main room. There were a few couples dancing on the dance floor, but it looked to be one of those special dances, with exact steps and sequences, although in Gohan's estimation there was still plenty of room for improvised flourishes. 

He supposed the theme for the night was another cultural one, of a culture unknown to him. Though in the past he had recognised certain elements from these cultural nights as pertaining to a region in his dimension's Earth, such elements were usually accompanied by traditions and practises completely foreign. 

For example, one night a few years back had held what Kat called a 'Hawaiian' theme. Everyone wore shirts similar to those that Master Roshi often wore when at home on his island. And there were coconut cocktails and other beach accessories. But then a line of tanned women wearing bikinis and long grass skirts had appeared and performed a strange dance in perfect unison, which Kat had told him was traditional in places in her dimension's Earth called Polynesia. 

Just like tonight Gohan recognised the broad-brimmed hats that hung as decoration on the walls, but he didn't think the dances and language some of the dancers conversed with each other in would be found anywhere in his world. 

It was almost, he mused, as if his world was made up of lots of bits and pieces taken from Kat's Earth, and randomly assembled together until they only vaguely mirrored the places they'd originated from. Even their ecological ages seemed to have been mixed around, as Kat rather outrageously claimed that on the Earth that her space station home orbited all dinosaurs had been extinct for millions of years. 

Gohan's ruminations on life, the universe, and everything, however were interrupted as he noticed a strange looking man in a purple suit making a beeline towards their table. Although this man's waxy-white complexion, dark green hair, and long pointy nose would be enough to make any person look twice, it was his disturbing aura that really made Gohan surface from his thoughts and pay attention.

Perhaps this timely arrival is for the best. For if Gohan, being the extremely intelligent person he is, had continued his contemplations he may just have come to the correct conclusion that the answer was forty-two. And that would have been completely inappropriate, because it is not his personal destiny to discover such things. 

Destiny watched her chosen distracter draw near the table of teens, a slightly aggravated look on her face. That Gohan! Needed careful watching that one did. 

"I did forewarn you that allowing the boy into Nightlife would have minor repercussions for you my dear." Fate said softly, placing her hand on Destiny's shoulder in a gesture of familiarity.

Destiny looked up at her mother, which one might wonder at if one realised that the daughter was in fact taller than the mother. Fate smiled tenderly down at her. 

"I know. And I should have heeded the warning and prohibited his admission." Destiny said, somewhat testily. 

"Come now. See how much happier both have been?" Fate chided.

"How much happier they will be soon." Destiny answered sarcastically, stating the opposite to what she had foreseen. 

"You cherish most that which you fight for." Fate replied evenly. Destiny sighed.

"I suppose you're going to ask me to trust you on this one, right?"

Fate glanced to the left, where the main entrance to the club existed, and smiled one of her secretive smiles. Destiny, curious, exerted a fraction of her power to see what her mother was smiling about. She groaned.

"And _he's_ meant to learn how to control his powers on his own! Mother! Why do you always have to make extra work for me?"

Fate laughed contritely at this. "I'm sorry. I just wanted him off my hands for a little while."

Destiny glowered. "And I thought you wanted me to go home and visit the family."

"Yes." Fate frowned ever so slightly. "Your father has been sending me not so subtle hints to send you home for a holiday. Very well then." She clapped her hands together. "You can go home, and I'll send someone to watch over this plain for a while."

Destiny's eyes widened as Fate summoned some of her power. "But, wait! No mum, just let me-" She was cut off as Fate expertly tipped her from the plain. 

Seconds later a vaguely familiar person stepped from the shadows, confusion written across his face.

"Fate?" He sighed. "Don't you ever check before you whisk a guy out of his home?"

Fate glanced back at him and smothered a smile. Evidently he had just come from having a shower, and as such was clothed solely in a towel.   

"I apologise. Next time I will check." She replied, making a small gesture with her hand that provided him to be fully dressed, towel hanging over one shoulder. He made a sound in the back of his throat to show he didn't believe her. 

"So, where am I?" He asked her, surveying the club from their vantage by the end of the bar.

"A plain separate from both the living and non-living worlds. This is its main feature, the club called Nightlife, from where the plain derives its name." Fate explained, although her tone showed that she was a little distracted with other things at that time.

The man glanced at her unfocused eyes and knew that she wouldn't be sticking around much longer to answer his questions. 

"What am I doing here then?" He asked quickly.

"I just need you to watch over things for a while." She replied.

"And what exactly does that mean?" He asked nervously.

"Monitor the ether of preordained, locate any source of disruptive influence and remove it. This plain needs to maintain complete order otherwise its aim is void." 

"So, like that guy?" He pointed to the purple-suited man who was by now just nearing the teen table. To the man Fate had called everything in the club was moving in slow motion, but he supposed that was just Fate giving him extra time to understand his assignment. 

"Oh no. He's merely Dark by nature. You need to learn to differentiate between the two. You will know when you see someone who is not meant to be here, as opposed to someone who is conflicting to your own personal position in life."

"Okay." He replied, dubiously. Fate smiled encouragement.

"You'll be fine. And now I really must be leaving."

"Wait!" He called frantically at her fading form. "How long will this take?"

Fate paused, her image hanging in the air like mist. "I'll let your wife know you won't be home for dinner." And then she was gone. He swore, and then swore again as time seemed to resume its normal pace. 

"Great. Just great." He grumbled.

"Can I get you a drink sir?" A barman said from his right. He looked over and sighed. 

"I don't suppose you know how to make a Kn'ird Cil-o-hacla?" 

"Can make it but I can't pronounce it." The barman replied cheerfully. Fate's messenger, now acting as a watchdog, looked impressed. 

"In that case I'll have a triple." When the barman looked a little concerned for his health he encouraged him, "What are you waiting for? And don't forget to give it plenty of time to stew."

As the barman shuffled away Fate's messenger noticed the clock above the assortment of liquor bottles behind the bar was glaring at him. 

"What? I need to be unfocussed. This is the easiest way to do it." The clock kept on glaring so he turned his back on it. 

"Not as though my mother's going to find out." He grumbled to himself. He then clapped a hand over his mouth and looked around nervously. Luckily no jinx appeared.

"Wow," he laughed hesitantly, "this place _is_ preordained. Unreal."

 ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  

AN: Yeah, I'm leaving it there. The next chapter will continue on directly from this one though. And it seems you guys actually DO want plot. -_-' What did I ever do to you?

Disclaimer: Don't own Batman, Van from Zoids: Chaotic Century, Ranma from Ranma ½, or even the man with the 'waxy-white complexion'. Though most of you can probably tell who he is I'm not spoiling the surprise for the minority who feel I need to improve on the descriptive skills. ^_^

            Tell ya what, guess who he is and what flavour ice cream he would be and if you've got the right person then your ice cream guess will be incorporated into the next chappie. 

Mufassa: 'Is that a challenge?'

Scar: 'Temper, temper. I wouldn't _dream_ of challenging you.'

Zazu: 'Pity, why not?'

Nightelf: Why not indeed? (And no I don't own the Lion King characters or the lines they spoke either! _ ). So get those creative juices flowing and leave your answer in a review! 

And what exactly did Fate's messenger order anyway?

~_^ 


	8. Club days 8

Chapter 8 

-  continues straight on from last chapter.

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the fast approaching purple-suited man, and felt himself instinctively tense up. 

"Why hello kiddies!" The man leered, baring his yellow teeth in a grin that threatened to split his face in two.

Joey nearly jumped clean out of his chair as this weird man had come up on his blind side, completely undetected by him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sharon asked snidely, sizing up the dress and manner of their intruder. 

"Who moi?" The man said, placing a hand on his chest. "They call me The Joker, folks. And I've got a little game I'd like you all to play."

"A game?" Kat sat forward in interest. 

"Ah! Our first contestant!" The Joker cried in delight. "Move over chum." He roughly shoved Gohan off his chair. Gohan, who was unprepared for the raw force that was behind the shove, only just managed to save himself from landing flat on the floor. 

He stood up, a slightly irritated frown across his brow, just as The Joker said, "Pick a card m'dear! Any card you wish." 

"Uh Kat?" Gohan said pointedly, feeling the urge to warn her away from the pasty-skinned man with deceptive strength. 

"Shh Gohan. I'm concentrating." Kat replied, eyes glued to the cards being presented to her.

"Can't be interfering with the girl's concentration now." The Joker smirked, looking at Gohan from the corner of his eye. "How about you go get her a drink, there's a good chap."

Gohan treated The Joker to a nasty glare, not liking the patronising tone he was being addressed in. 

"Go on Gohan. You can play next if you want." Kat offered generously, reaching out to pick a card.

"No, thankyou." Gohan said coldly, and turned away from them, disgusted. He didn't like that Joker character. His ki was one of pure malice, and the look in his eye as he watched Kat choose a card made Gohan realise he was mentally unstable, if not completely insane. But Kat would not take kindly to interference on his part. Especially not while under the influence of the man in question. So Gohan did the only thing he could do. Made a hasty retreat. 

Joey, Ranma, and Van exchanged glances. Seeing this Sharon commented,

"Well he certainly got his knickers in a knot. Just because nice Mr Joker gave him a little shove."

"I don't think it was that Shar." Joey murmured in a low voice, not wanting the intruder in their midst to hear. 

"Why not? And they call ME sensitive?" She huffed, not bothering to lower her tone like Joey. The Joker turned his broad grin on her. 

"Really? Why, _I'm_ a sensitive sort too! How nice. We could be twins!" He fluttered his eyelashes at her in a distinctly annoying way. Joey felt the sudden urge to wipe that stupid grin off The Joker's face. Sharon only giggled.  

Joey stood up.

"Where're you going?" Sharon asked instantly. Joey paused, before replying,

"I just thought that since you like 'Mr Joker' so much we'd swap seats." Though The Joker had turned his stolen chair to face Kat, he and Joey were still sitting side-by-side, far too close in Joey's opinion. 

"Oh, alright then." Sharon answered, obviously trying not to appear too eager. 

As Joey sat down next to Ranma he muttered, "I'm thinking Gohan had the right idea."

"Why should we leave? We were here first." Ranma whispered fervently back. Van inched his chair closer to them. 

"I don't like the look in this 'Joker' person's eyes." He said, uneasily.

"But what're we going to do? How do we get him to leave?" Joey asked his compatriots. 

"We'll think of something." Ranma replied, an intense look on his face as his quick blue eyes surveyed their enemy. "He can't take on all three of us."

()-()-()

While Joey, Ranma, and Van held their little council of war Gohan arrived at the bar. With a sigh he sat himself despondently down at a bar seat. 

"What'll it be son?" A congenial barman asked him. Gohan looked up and didn't recognise the worker's face. He must be new. That would explain his lack of apprehension in the face of Public Barman Enemy Number 2. Of course without Kat around there wasn't much point in making life hard for him with the mind games they usually engaged barmen in to win the drinks that they weren't allowed to have. 

He directed an irritated frown at himself and replied, "Just water thanks. No, make that iced water." He gave a dry smile, resting his chin in one hand.

"Not a problem." As the barman moved away to fetch the drink Gohan felt a large hand clap on his shoulder. He gave a mental groan.

"Hey kid. How's things?" Hercule greeted him in his usual overloud obnoxious way. 

"Great Herc. Now that you're here, everything's just great." He replied sarcastically. 

Hercule looked as though he was trying to figure out whether or not Gohan was being serious. In the end, like with so many other things he couldn't understand, he just laughed the comment off. 

"Ahaha. Well of course! Why wouldn't it be?" The large man guffawed.

Gohan glanced over at him, amused despite himself. He blinked as he noticed something for the first time. With an innocent grin he asked, "Hercule, is your hair-line receding?"

Hercule's eye's widened slightly. "Of course not boy! Whoever told you that? Slanderous coward I'll bet." But the embarrassed blush on his cheeks contradicted his denial.

Gohan snickered.

"Well, good to see you again kid. But I really must be off. Busy job, being the World Champion and all that. Hardly any time left over for, you know, the fun stuff you kids like to do." Hercule replied, a little too forcefully, standing up from his stool next to Gohan.

"And what sort of stuff would that be?" Gohan asked with a small smirk, thanking the barman as he received his drink. 

"Be darned if I know!" Hercule laughed, albeit a little nervously. "Take care kid."

"I'll see you in a few weeks for our annual meeting Herc!" Gohan yelled at The Champ's quickly retreating back. Hercule waved to show he'd heard. 

A woman Gohan had talked with on a previous night came over to him.

"Nice work Gohan." She lifted her glass to him in salute. 

"Thanks Captain Janeway." Gohan replied, feeling a good deal more cheerful after that encounter. 

"Please Gohan, call me Kathryn." She responded cordially. Gohan gave her a broad grin.

"But Captain Janeway sounds so much cooler. It must be exciting to be the captain of a Starship, travelling across galaxies, meeting and learning about new species and cultures."

Kathryn inclined her head. "It has its moments." She allowed with a small smile.

"I suppose it's better when said new species doesn't try to kill you eh?" Gohan said, remembering his own experiences in space. Kathryn laughed in agreement.   

"So, what are you doing sitting over here by yourself? Have all your friends gone home already?"

"No," Gohan replied, somewhat darkly. "We were intruded upon by a madman with questionable morale."

"Did you ask him to leave?" Kathryn asked calmly.

Gohan scowled and took a sip of his water. "Kat took a shining to him."

"Oh." Kathryn tactfully didn't comment any further, allowing Gohan to stew in his own thoughts. 

"Why does she always have to make such bad character judgments?!" He burst out after only a few moments of silence. 

"Well, why did you judge him to be of bad association? What did he do?" Kathryn responded diplomatically. Gohan's cheeks flushed red and he muttered something unintelligible. "I'm sorry, I didn't quite catch that." Janeway prompted.

"I said he pushed me out of my chair." Gohan repeated irritably. 

"I see." Was all Kathryn said, knowing the young man to be smart enough to figure out her un-voiced implications. From the way he'd blushed she was sure he knew he sounded petty. 

"But that's not the reason I don't like him!" Gohan quickly defended. "His ki feels all sick and black, and he gives off this aura of such malevolence that it makes me want to punch him before he inevitably attacks." 

Janeway frowned as she gave his argument due consideration. "What do you mean by ki?"

"Uh, your inner energy. Lifeforce." Gohan replied with a sigh, calming down after his initial outburst next to Kathryn's rational influence. 

"And you can sense this ki?" Kathryn asked for clarification. 

"Yes."

"Can Kat?"

"No." Gohan admitted. "But he's insane! Anyone can see it in his eyes."  

"Anyone who knows what to look for." Janeway reasoned.

Gohan clenched his jaw in frustration, at once seeing her point and not liking it. He'd been seeing that same look The Joker had in his eye again and again throughout his life. Against Freezer, Garlic Junior, Doctor Gero, and most recently against Cell as the android prepared to self-destruct and take the Earth with him. Gohan sighed.

"You're saying I can't blame her."

"Perhaps. But then again she does seem to be a girl who likes playing with fire, if you know what I mean."  

Gohan snorted into his empty glass. "In which case I do have a right to be angry with her for her own good."

"Ah, so you realise you're angry?" 

Gohan gave her a curious look. "Well yeah, I am a bit angry with her I guess. I mean we've been friends for like five years, yet she didn't even bat an eyelid when that Joker guy shoved me to the ground."

"You expected her to protest? To defend you?" Kathryn guessed.

"Is that unreasonable?" Gohan shot back. "Isn't that what friends do?"

"In my experience yes. But try to think from her point of view for a moment. I've only known you both for a few months, and in that time we've exchanged our stories of what we do and who we are. I still remember listening to your story, how amazed I felt that one so young should have accomplished so much."  

Gohan coloured slightly at her commendation and opened his mouth to say something similar about her own accomplishments, but she didn't let him.

"I'm not finished yet. I remember your story, and I remember who related to me the majority of it. Kat did."

"So, you're saying what exactly?" Gohan asked, confused.

"You say you have been friends for five years. That's quite a decent time. And after all this time Kat has come to know your own story just as well as you do. She knows you better than anyone else here. She's seen the demonstrations of your power and knows your strength. And I believe that tonight when this Joker pushed you to the floor she knew without even thinking about it that you would not be hurt." Janeway paused to let him absorb her argument. 

"That you didn't need her to defend you. I think that rather than show her indifference towards you, her refusal to defend you against an opponent who is clearly weaker shows her faith in you Gohan." 

Gohan's lips twisted as he considered the likelihood of Kathryn's reasoning and conclusion.

"Or maybe she just liked to see someone get the better of me for once." He proposed his own conclusion with a wry smile. 

"That's possible too." Janeway allowed, setting her glass down. "But remember the golden rule. Do unto others as you would have them do unto you."

"If the situation had been reversed I probably wouldn't have had time to blink before she was up and defending herself at the top of her lungs." Gohan laughed. Kathryn smiled in agreement.

"Don't ever make the mistake of thinking a girl can't defend herself." She advised. "I have to be back on deck soon so I'd better be off. See you around Gohan."

"Bye Captain Janeway. And thanks."

"The pleasure is all mine." She gave him a companionable pat on the shoulder before heading off through the club.

Gohan stayed perched on his seat, rolling his empty glass between his palms, and thinking about what Janeway had said. "Faith eh?" He murmured to himself, before being startled from his contemplations for the second time in one night. This time however, the distraction was not Destiny induced. It was in the form of a loud crash.

"What the?"

Gohan quickly made his way over to the scene of the commotion. He passed a dazed Van, whose collision and subsequence fracturing of a table had made the startling crash. A little further on Gohan could see Ranma exchanging blows with The Joker, while Joey came up behind their mutual foe wielding a chair in a menacing manner. This did not go unnoticed by The Joker, and as Gohan watched he spun around and threw a small object at Joey with the exclamation,

"Here boy, catch!"

There was a boom and smoke and streamers went everywhere, obscuring vision and spreading chaos throughout the main room of the club. Coughing, Gohan could hear Sharon shouting. He couldn't quite decipher her shrill voice, but it seemed to him that she was abusing both The Joker and Joey at the same time, and sounding an awful lot like Bulma whenever someone did something that she objected to.

Someone collided with him in the confusion. Through the haze Gohan recognised Kat's brown hair.

"Kat?"   

"Gohan?" She squinted up at him. "C'mon, lets get out of here before security shows up." She pulled him by the wrist towards the hallway entrance. As they reached the doors a team of heavily built men and women in tight black clothing entered the room. Gohan watched with wide eyes as they came from straight through the wall to his right. 

Kat yanked him through the double doors, nearly bowling over a person heading the other way in the process. 

"You don't wanna go that way just yet." She told the young man. 

"What's going on? I uh, just got here." He said hesitantly. 

"Even more reason to stay away. The guards will just pick up anyone who looks like a troublemaker and send them straight home. Not that _you_ look like a troublemaker." She grinned flirtatiously, and even though Gohan was at that time wiping the smoke induced water from his eyes he knew that she was running her eye over the young man before them. 

"I didn't know Nightlife had a security team." Gohan said quickly.

"Oh yeah. You weren't here that time Backslash and Herc got raging drunk." She snickered at the memory. "They got arguing over something, never found out what, and ended up at each other's throats. Quite the commotion. Very disruptive for the other Nightlifers. Anyway these two _huge_ guys, and I mean half again as big as Hercule, appeared out of nowhere, plucked them apart, and carried them kicking and cursing straight through a wall and from the room. Haven't seen Backslash since come to think of it."

"I hadn't even noticed his absence." Gohan confessed. Noticing their acquaintance standing uncomfortably in front of them he held out his hand. "Sorry, I'm Gohan by the way."

"Kat." Said she by way of introduction.    

"I'm Clark. Clark Kent." He in turn responded, shaking their hands. "Uh, where exactly…"

Gohan and Kat glanced at each other. "First night?" Gohan guessed.

"Um, yeah." Clark replied. Kat grinned and moved off down the hall, hooking her arm through Clark's as she went. 

"Two cute new guys in one night? And my birthday isn't for weeks yet."

"Don't mind her." Gohan assured the apprehensive looking teen, falling into step on his other side. "She's on the rebound."

"I am so not on the rebound!" Kat protested. "Why on earth would you say something like that?"

"Uh, Zack?"

"Who?" She frowned. "Oh right! Him." She sniffed, before shrugging. "That doesn't mean I'm on the rebound. It just means I'm back to browsing through the market."

Gohan rolled his eyes and Clark gave a hesitant smile. "So, where are we?" He asked again.

"Nightlife." Kat answered promptly. "The sign above the front door kinda gives it away though don't you think?"

"It's a club." Gohan answered, his reproachful tone aimed at Kat. "A place certain people can reach when they're asleep."

"And everything's completely free!" Kat added happily. "Oh, I wonder what's in here tonight." She dragged Clark though a door on their left.  

"But why am _I_ here?" Clark asked in confusion, looking around the small room

"You tell us." Gohan replied, walking through the doorway behind them. "Hey look! Food!" He ran and skidded to a stop in front of a small counter table that held a selection of dips and corn chips. 

"Score." Kat grinned and went to join him, dropping Clark in favour of food. They both grabbed some chips, dipped them in salsa, and popped them into their mouths. A few seconds passed.

"Gaah! Hot hot hot!!" Kat coughed, clutching her throat. 

"Owie!" Gohan had stuck out his tongue and was trying to fan it with his hands. Clark, who had by this time made his way over to the small buffet, picked up one of the jars of salsa.

"Hot pepper salsa with extra chilli?" He gingerly sniffed the spicy substance and pulled a face. "Caution. Contents may be hot."

"Now he tells us." Kat moaned, rubbing her watery eyes. Gohan, who was able to see more clearly than her, noticed a large bowl of chunky white creamy dip that was situated in one corner of the counter. Deciding he had nothing to lose he dipped a chip in and ate it. He blinked in surprise as it cooled his burning tongue. 

"Hey Kat, try this stuff." He said, using his fingers this time to scoop up more of the tastebud saving dip. Kat tasted it and sighed in relief.

"Cucumber yoghurt." She pronounced, licking her fingers. 

"I think that's the only thing here that doesn't contain chilli." Clark commented, taking the lid off an insulated box at the other end of the counter and peering inside. "Even the ice cream looks to be chilli flavoured." 

"Doesn't that sort of defeat the purpose of ice cream?" Gohan laughed. 

"This I gotta try." Kat said eagerly. "Lets go sit down." She carried the box containing the controversial ice cream over to a corner strewn with rugs and cushions. Gohan grabbed the cucumber dip just in case, while Clark brought along a bowl of the corn chips.

"That reminds me." She continued, putting one scoop of chilli ice cream each into three bowls. "If you could be ice cream, what flavour would you be Clark?"

Clark raised an eyebrow, accepting his bowl of chilli ice cream. 

"What sort of question is that?" He asked sceptically. 

"Did you find out what flavour that Joker guy thought he should be?" Gohan quickly interjected, before Kat could get defensive. She snapped her fingers in regret.

"I knew I was forgetting something! Darn it. I probably wont see him again for ages now either."

"Why not?" Gohan asked, masking his pleasure at the thought. 

"They'll all probably be put on suspension from the club for fighting. They can do that you know. Bert told me once."

"What, all of them?" Gohan questioned, realising that their group was now seriously depleted.

"Anyone the guards caught." Kat shrugged, eating a spoonful of her ice cream. Gohan waited for her reaction before trying any of his. She screwed up her nose and gave her bowl a funny look. "Weird."

Gohan and Clark exchanged glances before both taking a taste. Clark gagged slightly and immediately put his bowl on the ground beside him. 

"It's weird," Gohan agreed, "but okay." With a few quick spoonfuls he finished off the rest in his bowl. Kat considered her options, and then handed him her bowl.

"No sense in letting it go to waste I guess." She said. Clark ate some of the cucumber dip in an attempt to get the taste out of his mouth. 

Kat sighed and leaned back on her cushion. "I wonder what flavour The Joker would've been." She mused.

"He was definitely off his rocker." Gohan snorted. "Rocky road, I say."

Kat grinned. "Yeah, he was great. Did you see what he was wearing? I liked the purple suit well enough, but the vest underneath was like," she paused to think, "orange sherbet coloured!" She wrinkled her nose in amusement.  

"Sounds like a colourful character." Clark offered. Gohan allowed a small scowl to show on his face, and appropriated Clark's unfinished ice cream.

Kat clapped her hands. "Maybe he's Napoleon ice cream! That's colourful."  

"It's also neatly arranged in straight lines." Gohan remarked. "No, I think if he was ice cream he'd have to be a really insane flavour to correctly match his personality."

Kat's eyes glittered as she thought about it. Gohan watched her speculate while he licked his spoon. Finally she announced,

"Peanut butter and Jelly Chocolate Chip Cookie dough."

"That's two different flavours." Clark pointed out.

Gohan snickered. "I wouldn't be surprised if he really did have a split personality." 

"You didn't like him did you?" Kat observed objectively.

"Words cannot convey the sentiment I felt about that man." Gohan sniffed. Of course, having said this his well-educated brain immediately supplied him with some apt expressions. "Contempt, loathing, abhorrence, revulsion, disdain, scorn, repulsion, disgust, and all round aversion." 

"He hated him." Kat supplied for Clark, who was looking slightly confused. "So tell me Gohan, how long have you been memorising the thesaurus?" She asked with a teasing grin.

"I read a lot that's all."  He replied defensively.  

"Sure you do." She mocked. He just rolled his eyes at her and turned to Clark.

"So, what do you do during the day?"

Kat listened to the ensuing conversation up until the topic turned to some girl named Lana, whom Clark was obviously besotted with. At that point she discretely whipped out her dark sunglasses, piled up some more pillows, and made herself comfortable. 

Feigning sleep she was free to stare at Gohan without fear of being discovered. It was too late at night to be thinking any deep and meaningful thoughts, (for her at least), so she contented herself with just watching, absorbing every minute detail of his face and body. 

Sometimes, when you've known someone a long time, you take for granted that they'll always be there. But then one day they're suddenly not. And you discover that you never took the time out from your own life to just sit quietly and watch, and listen, and come to know what they think about, and what disturbs their inner peace. 

And then you feel regret.

If Kat realised this now it was only subconsciously. As I have mentioned, it was too late to be thinking such profound thoughts. But if it was one thing she prided herself on it was her observational skills. 

To observe, one must first look. And Gohan is nothing if not interesting to look at. 

The longer spikes of his thick hair were currently being restrained by a black hair-tie, no doubt courtesy of his mother. They reached to about the middle of his back. Now that Goten was old enough to know that pulling on hair was frowned upon, Gohan saw no need to keep his locks short. Shorter spikes made half-hearted attempts to defy gravity and stood out at random intervals, although all but the shortest decided that pointing at the ceiling required too much effort and set their sights lower. 

Then there was that one renegade tress that curved out over his forehead and down in front of his eyes. Kat's lips twitched as she remembered how he'd tried to let it grow long and then simply tie it back with the others, only to find it would somehow always escape and inevitably find its way into his mouth or in his food. It would need to be cut again soon, as now it almost reached the tip of his nose.

She blinked as Gohan and Clark turned to face each other, sitting cross-legged. 

"First clear your mind of all thought. Push everything away. Concentrate on keeping your breathing slow and regular." Gohan instructed. 

Kat opened her mouth to ask what the dickens they were doing, but hesitated, as she comprehended the answer for herself. They were going into some sort of meditation. Both had closed their eyes. Gohan's face was a picture of composure, void of any emotion. Clark on the other hand was visibly struggling to follow the instructions, as shown by the small frown lining his forehead. 

They stayed completely silent and still for ten boring minutes. Kat had almost dozed off when Gohan spoke again, startling her so much that she jumped slightly.

"Now listen to your body. Search deep inside yourself for the core of your energy. Once you find it you'll know. Knowing your power is the first step to controlling it."

Clark had power issues then? Lucky bastard. 

Kat was starting to believe that Nightlife, everyone in it, the entire plane in fact was all some sort of strange fantasy conjured up by her sub consciousness. Even though everything felt so real…but of course it would, when you're asleep. In the cold light of day however it was clear that the only power she had was severe disillusionment. 

'I shouldn't have let myself fool myself for so long.' She thought morosely. All because of a stupid secret desire to be special. And now it was going to be harder than ever to let go. 

"I know you're awake Kat." Gohan's voice cut through her brooding. Kat needed only a second to re-gather her wits before offering him a smirk. Pushing her glasses up on top of her head she looked around.

"Where'd Clark go?"

Gohan snickered. "Home I presume. He probably fell asleep. One second he's here, the next I open my eyes and he's gone."

"Well it was pretty boring." She sat up and stretched.

"Don't knock it till you've tried it." Gohan countered. "Is it getting stuffy in here or is that just me?"

"Normally I'd say it's just you." Kat yawned. "But unfortunately I agree. C'mon, the next room over usually has an open view."

"Yeah, let's get some fresh air." He grinned, standing up and then pulling her to her feet beside him.

'Yet he feels so real,' Kat couldn't help but think, as she gestured for him to lead the way. 

They went to the next room, and stepped out onto a wooden floorboard patio, with a lattice topped by a hand railing marking the boarder. The cool grey of predawn settled all around as Gohan closed the door behind them with a quiet thud. 

"Almost time to wake up again." Kat murmured, wandering over to the railing and leaning against it. Gohan followed her lead, and stood silently next to her, his dark eyes seeming to shine though the dim blanket of grey surrounding them. 

They stayed in silence for a while, wondering if the other was going to say anything more. 

"Kat," Gohan bravely broke into the slight tension, "are you okay?"

"What do you mean?" Kat asked, trying to hide her unease. Had he caught her staring before?

"I mean, you won't let that Zack guy get you down or anything will you?" Gohan was equally nervous as the girl he addressed. This was not his area of expertise. Heck, the only people he knew in his age group were all at Nightlife, only seen for a few hours a night whenever he decided to come. 

Kat almost laughed. Her night in the soothing atmosphere of the club had all but blotted the incident from her memory. At this reminder her hand moved of its own accord to her chin. If Nightlife didn't get rid of zits it certainly made you forget them. 

"He was a jerk. End of story." She replied, wincing slightly as her hand nudged the painful spot a little too hard. 

Gohan's jaw dropped just a fraction. "It's real?" 

Kat shot him a smile that confirmed his guess. "But like I was going to let Sharon know that. Miss Prissy Bitch."

"So your story?" Gohan left the question dangling, inviting her to come clean.

"Rest was all true. But I probably wouldn't have pushed him to dump me if it hadn't been for Mount Pus-bowl. He was an okay boyfriend. Got me lots of little gifts, even if they were usually just tickets to the latest game."

"I see." Gohan said ambiguously. 

"What do you see?" She retorted mockingly.

"The sun's about to come up." He replied smoothly. Then, after a pause, "So people have to buy you stuff for you to like them?"

"Diamonds are a girl's best friend." She answered jokingly. "Seriously though, you can't usually trust a guy to actually mean what he says. I know they say that about women, but most guys I've known always have an ulterior motive too. If a slightly predictable one." 

Upon seeing he didn't understand her implication she sighed and added. "At least a trinket or something proves he was thinking about you when you weren't directly in his line of sight. Sooths the ego somewhat I guess."

"And with an ego as big as yours…" Gohan replied with a cheeky grin. 

"Ha ha." She said sarcastically, and then let out a massive yawn. "Won't be long now." She sank tiredly down to sit on the floor, with her back resting against the lattice balustrade. She felt rather than saw Gohan sit down beside her. He covered his own yawn with one hand.

"Look, you've infected me with all your yawning." He accused. 

"So sorry. How can I ever make it up to you?" She replied, unable to prevent her eyes from sliding shut as she did so. 

"What do you want for your birthday?" He asked out of the blue. Kat laughed at the abruptness of the question. 

"What can you get me?" She asked in turn, her head sagging to rest on his shoulder. "When was yours again?"

"Last week." 

"Right. The cake. I remember." How well she remembered the look of glee on his face when they brought out the giant cake she and Bert had organised. Even better was the look on his face when the scantily clad woman had burst from the top and led the singing of 'Happy Birthday'…

Gohan's sight was starting to blur. On impulse he rested his cheek softly on the top of her head. Not a breath stirred.

Bert felt a small smile tug at his lips. Their minds were gone back to their homes now. Soon the spiritual embodiment of their flesh would start to fade away. But right now a very rare thing was taking place. It was, Bert believed, a perfect moment. 

"Bloody unnatural, that's what it is." Growled a voice beside him, effectively spoiling the atmosphere. "Stupid boy. Knew he wouldn't listen." 

Bert didn't trust looking at his companion for the moment, lest a glare wind up on his features. 

"Mic," He sighed, "this isn't the old days. Things have changed."

"It won't last." Mic responded forebodingly. As if agreeing with him the forms of the two teenagers dissipated. Bert sighed.

"You've been saying that for five years."

"Because it's true." Mic instantly replied. Bert's wrinkles deepened as he frowned in annoyance. He turned around to confront the man standing to one side and behind him. 

"Your vision was hazy. You don't _know_ what is going to happen. You've always been pessimistic anyway. Vague premonitions of imminent battle…how can you be sure they're not just the delusions of an old warrior's bloodlust? Or is it revenge you want?" This last accusation earned him a sharp glare from under the broad brim of Mic's hat.

"Time will tell." Mic's tone was icy. "My brother regretted not heeding my warnings. And he was more then you will ever be."

Rather than become riled by the insult, Bert's face softened. "It wasn't your fault."

If anything the reply served to stir Mic's anger further. "The sixth year. It will come to pass in the sixth year." And with an angry clap of thunder he vanished.

Bert snorted. "Always melodramatic." He turned back to look across the horizon, where a bright golden smudge was beginning to cut through the mist. "Yet always accurate. For once I hope you are wrong my friend."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Gimme a Joker! Gimme a Ranma! Gimme a Van! Gimme a Captain Janeway! Gimme a Clark Kent! (from Smallville please)

What do I own?

NOTHING!

AN: See why I gave this night two chapters? Hoo boy the ideas are flowing tonight. No wait! Come back! – runs off after flowing away ideas – 

- comes back with a defeated air -  

They got away…made straight for the sink…barely a gurgle and then gone…-sobs-

But on a more positive note thanks to Pheonix Rising who correctly guessed The Joker, Crazed fanatic anime fan, Min Farshaw, Cold Paws, and JenovaDragoon (logically he should realise the answer first, and then move onto discovering THE question, but then again this is Gohan we're talking about ; P), who not only guessed correctly but supplied me with some great ice-cream flavours, and lastly to happygohangirl, who has submitted one of the most entertaining and critically helpful reviews to date. Unfortunately I received it after typing that part of the chapter, but since she cheated anyway (tut tut) I'll just mention here that her ice-cream suggestion was: "…a mix of vanilla, raspberry and mint (as those are his 'colours' after all) with a healthy helping of nuts because, well, he's nuts."

In a quick reply to her (the rest of you wonderful people can skip down if you want ~_^) : I saw my first ever episode of Trigun the other night (and I'm sorry but I don't watch 24, always too busy reading fics!), and I see what you mean…even if I was a little confused plot-wise. It's a pity we're at the end of the guest heroes, though it does save me some research time into that anime. ^_^

And EVERYONE thankyou for reading and for your suggestions! (The PowerPuff girls? Cell??? I might have to save them for random interludes or something…hehe) We're starting to move into only partially charted territory now, so while my grander plot and general issues to be addressed is firmly in my head (and scrawled on little blue scraps of paper just in case), getting from scene to scene will undoubtedly cause a few of you to question my intentions. I'm counting on this, and counting on you guys to tell me because you never know…something you mention even in passing could cause this entire story to do a 180. For the better too, one would hope. 

Next chapter's just about written, (I would've posted this one sooner 'cept I've been having connection problems), and I promise to plug the sink next time the ideas start to flow.

Lastly if you spell Fate's messenger's order backwards you should get an Alcoholic Drink. You don't have to tell me, I know it's stupid. But hey, everyone needs a bit of stupidity now and then.

~_^ 


	9. Club days 9

Disclaimer: All the lawyers are probably on holidays so I'll just say that previous disclaimers still apply.

Warnings: waffy elements and another censored swear word…tell me, should I just leave off with the censoring s***? I only use swearing as a device for character development…and it's not as though you don't mentally fill in the blanks anyway. I don't think it'd even affect the rating that much…enough of me, let's get on with the chapter!

**Chapter 9**

()-()-()-()-()-()-()****

Kat strolled through the mist, hands stuffed into the pockets of her new leather jacket. Just ahead a dim glow urged her on, but she was in no hurry. Instead she smiled to herself and listened with satisfaction to the strange sounds the smooth black material made as she walked. Almost as if the leather was talking to her. 

Kat rarely allowed herself to think random or inane thoughts as that one had been, but she was in such an exceptionally good mood that she didn't bother to quell it. After all, it was her birthday, and if one can't be happy on one's birthday then when can one be? 

Leather, _real_ leather, was hard to come by in the days in which she lived. Far cheaper to get synthetic leather substitutes mass-produced on some atmosphere-less moon. But she had specified _real_ leather, and for once her parents had come through. 

The soft sound of her stepping up onto the Nightlife porch drew Bert's attention.

"'Evening Miss Kat." He greeted her in his rough voice. "And how old are you tonight?"

"Sixteen!" She replied happily and Bert gave a hoarse laugh for her enthusiasm. Ah, to be young. 

"Did you have an enjoyable day?" He asked, gesturing for her to sit down.

Kat complied. "Yeah, the booty was quite good this year. Lookit." She held out her leather-clad arms for him to inspect. "Real leather too. Not cheap. I wore it to bed especially so I could show it off tonight."

"Smells good." Bert commented. Kat sniffed her sleeve and wrinkled her nose slightly. 

"Smells funny to me. But I'm told the smell will fade."

Bert just smiled. "So what else did you do besides unwrap presents?"

Kat started to answer but then paused, and turned a sly look on him. "Are you trying to stall me? You never talk this much."

Bert pretended to be insulted and pulled his hat back down over his eyes. "Darklings," he muttered, "always suspicious. Go on then," he directed in a louder voice, "get inside with ya."

Seeing she wasn't going to get anything more out of him Kat jumped to her feet and went to the door. She glanced at the old doorman once, before heading on inside. 

There was a loud bang. Streamers and balloons were everywhere. Kat could only gape as _everyone _in the main room stood up and hollered,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAT!"

"F***." She laughed, moving forward incredulously. Soon she was surrounded by familiar faces. "How in blazes did you organise that?!" She asked the grinning demi-saiyan in front of her. 

"A little something I learnt from you Kitty-Kat," Gohan replied, giving her a birthday hug. And Kat was still too surprised to even frown at the hated nickname. "Bribery and corruption." 

She laughed, and Gohan surrendered her to the rest of the people waiting to give her birthday best wishes. 

A few minutes later only Clark, Gohan, and the newly un-suspended Sharon, Joey, and Van were the only ones present in the group. Whether his suspension was longer for planning the fight, or for some other reason, Ranma was absent. Kat was left clutching a bowl of beer nuts in one hand that had a crane folded from a paper coaster on the top, and a cocktail in the other. 

"Better drink that before Gohan gives you his present." Sharon said with a knowing smirk. Kat raised an eyebrow, sniffed her drink, and grinned as she detected an alcoholic element. Gohan just shook his head. 

They directed her over to a table that had been decorated with makeshift party regalia. There weren't that many materials at Nightlife on hand to work with, so most of the decorations were made from coloured serviettes. But you'd be surprised how many different ways there are of folding serviettes. 

"I don't know."

"C'mon, guess! What is it?" Clark was holding up one of the more absurd napkin creations. Kat turned her head to one side, trying to get an idea from a different angle.

"A harpooned whale?"

Everyone looked at it. "Oh yeah, I can see that too. Kinda." Joey said. Clark sighed. 

"No, guess again."

"Uh, something with bits sticking up? Gohan's head!"

Gohan looked insulted and patted his short spiky hair. "Does the cut really look that bad?" 

"You look like a trimmed pineapple." Kat replied bluntly.

"He doesn't!" Sharon immediately protested. "It looks fine." She assured him with a pat on the arm. Gohan didn't look at all convinced.

"Well it's your fault for introducing Goten to bubblegum." Kat said rationally. 

"I didn't know it would make him hyper!"

"And then leaving the packet out on the bench as well." Kat continued. Gohan moaned at the memories and buried his face in his arms. 

"Better lay off Kat. He still hasn't given you his present yet." Clark reminded her. 

"You have to work out Clark's creation first." Came Gohan's heavily muffled reply. 

"Cruel and unjust!" Kat complained.  

"Should we give her the clue?" Clark asked Gohan's hunched form. Gohan raised his face and rested his chin on his arms instead. 

"I 'spose so." He said.

"You know the answer?" Kat asked him hopefully. Gohan gave her a look that said 'like I'd tell you after what you said to me!' Immediately Kat cried,

"Please! Your hair looks great! Fabulous! You're the handsomest guy I've ever seen! Please?"

Gohan smirked and turned his head away from her. "No. Now watch the clue."

Clark had his eyes closed and seemed to be concentrating hard. He opened them and stared fixedly at the serviette shape. He frowned slightly, and to one with a trained eye two thin beams of red could be seen shooting from his eyes. 

All Kat saw were the tips of the sticking up spiky bits of serviette suddenly catching fire. Gohan gave Clark the thumbs up. "Nice control." He approved. 

"Ooh pretty fire. Wait! I know! It's a cake!" Kat yelled, jumping up. "Is it?" Gohan and Clark nodded. "Yeah! I get my present!" She started jumping on the spot childishly.

"I thought you were sixteen not six." Gohan commented, standing up also.

"Gimme!" She replied, holding her hands out. Gohan grinned and shook his head in amusement.

"First you have to stand right…here." He positioned her about a meter out from the table. Then he made a box with his fingers and looked at her like a photographer. She tapped her foot impatiently. Gohan grinned. "Hope it works." And he clapped his hands.    

Kat squinted at the sudden bright light. Putting a hand up to shield her eyes she looked at Gohan, who was grinning like a triumphant idiot. She looked down at the ground and saw that she was standing in a perfect circle of light. 

Her jaw dropped. "A spotlight?"

Gohan nodded, still grinning that grin. "It'll follow you _all_ night."

Kat laughed in disbelief, before lunging herself at him for a bear hug. He spun them around, both laughing crazily together. The spotlight followed her so that the intense light surrounded them as one.

"How did you do it?" She asked out of breath, when he finally set her down.

"I know how you love being the centre of attention. I was going to make it green so you'd be in the limelight but-"

"Gohan." Kat cut him off. Looking up into his eyes she said sincerely, "I love it."

Something flickered across his eyes, but it was gone before she could properly identify it. Was it, amazement?

Kat realised they were still standing rather close, so she drew back and held him by the wrists. "But how did you organise this?!" She exclaimed, clearly impressed. 

"Ah, well actually." Before she knew it he'd disengaged one of his wrists and was rubbing the back of his head in reaction, laughing sheepishly. "Bert did everything. But it was my idea!"

Kat snickered. "Give credit where credit's due." She mock admonished him. "Now I'm going to go give Herc a taste of his own medicine." 

Gohan glanced across the room where Hercule was sitting, drinking and laughing with a few buddies. In that short distraction Kat took her opportunity and kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks." She whispered, before quickly running off. 

Gohan stood there in shock. In the background he could hear Kat yelling, "Who's the champ now eh!?" But it sounded very far away. His own beating heart sounded infinitely louder in his ears. 

"How long do you reckon he'll stay like that?" Joey asked the rest of the group. 

"A serviette dog says eight minutes." Sharon bet, pushing a pink four-legged creature into the middle of the table. 

"My handful of confetti says three." Joey pushed a pile of confetti next to the dog. "You timing Van?"

"Sure am." Van replied. "And I'll bet a broken balloon and a paper plate on two minutes."

"What about you Clark?" Sharon asked the remaining one. Clark considered before replying.

"I'll bet Kat's bowl of peanuts on fifteen minutes."

Everyone looked at him in minor disbelief. Joey was the first to speak. "Alriiiiight. One half-empty bowl of-"

"Half-full." Clark corrected. 

"...Half-_full_, pardon, bowl of beer nuts on fifteen minutes. You must be pretty confidant to bet something of Kat's." He looked at Clark in concern. Clark just smiled, and put the bowl in the centre of the table. 

"Yeah, she'll be unpleasant if she finds out you lost her present." Van commented. 

"I'm not going to loose." Came the confident reply.

"Fifteen?" Sharon asked doubtfully.

"You've all been away for a while remember." Clark pointed out. Sharon, Joey, and Van exchanged glances.

"Spill." Sharon commanded, while the other two fixed their eyes on him. Clark glanced at Gohan to check he was still spaced out, before leaning surreptitiously closer.

"Well, it all happened at the beginning of last week. Gohan had been bugging her about what she wanted for her birthday, continually asking out of the blue and at random intervals."

_"What do you want?"_

_"I dunno!"_

_"Oh come on. There must be something you want."_

_"I said I don't know!"_

"FinallyKat gets sick of it and tells him in a kinda joking but exasperated voice that she _wants_ to go get changed because her pants were itching. So she heads off to the change room leaving Gohan and I at the table. We then decided to go find a room and continue the training exercises he's been teaching me. I went to find a suitably empty room while he went to inform Kat of the plans. It was ages before they both turned up again."

_"Kat? Are you crying?"_

_"Wha? No! I uh…yeah. Bloody hell."_

_"Why? What's wrong?"_

_A sigh. "You and your dumb questions. 'What d'you want? What d' you want?'"_

_"I don't get it." Entreating eyes._

_"Wanna know what I **really **want?"_

_"Of course."_

_"I want…I want this place to be real. I want **you** to be real."_

_"I am real."_

_"Prove it."_

_Silence_

_"The only way I'll ever know if this is all real is if what it implies is real. That I have some kind of power to change the world around me. But I don't! So none of this can be real can it?"_

_"But Bert said-"_

_"If he isn't real either then how can I believe what he says?"_

_"You believe what I say don't you?"_

_"That's different."_

_"How?"_

_Silence_

_"Remember that time I helped you study for maths? When you went to bed you didn't know how to solve those problems but you woke up the next day able to do them expertly."_

_"And I passed the test. I had forgotten."_

_"If anyone's a dream here it's more likely to be **you**. Maybe you're created by my sub-conscious desire to break away from my mother's constraints." A grin._

_"You have a sub-conscious desire to break away from your mother's constraints?"_

_"I might. I dunno. It's sub-conscious."_

_A half-smile. "I don't think I could stand it if you weren't real."_

_"And why's that? Kat? No, it's okay! Oh, come here."_

"Well? What happened?" Sharon asked eagerly. Clark shrugged.

"When I asked them each separately Gohan said that Kat was a bit upset and needed some comfort, and Kat said angrily, 'We just hugged okay?! Now go back to your stupid exercises.'"

_"It scares me Gohan." Slightly muffled._

_"What does?"_

_"How I feel about you. I've never felt so strongly about anyone in my entire life. Not even my own family. Hell, half the time I can't even stand to be in the same room as them!" Silence "So if you're not real…I feel like I'd rather die."_

_Murmured "Don't."_

_"I can't live a lie. I can't live like this; so confused. I don't know what to believe anymore."_

_"I don't know either." Silence "But I know that my life would be black if you left me too. I never really thought about it, but you talking about dying…I felt my heart wrench, like a threat."_

_She looks into his eyes._

_"And if it turns out that one of us isn't real, if you or I aren't actual people with souls and lives, I'll personally destroy the entire plane I swear!"_

_A smile. "But you don't swear."_

_"Well you can do the swearing then. Deal?"_

_Pause "Deal."_

"But what did they talk about? What could make the imperturbable Kat upset?" Van questioned.

Clark shrugged. "Don't know. But ever since then they've acted, different, around each other. Completely absorbed in what the other is saying, or doing. Hardly ever apart. Sometimes I got ignored entirely. And she's started training with us too."

"Training? Kat?" Joey asked, incredulous. 

Clark nodded. "Gohan's been trying to teach her how to find her 'ki', as he calls it. Some sort of inner energy. But it hasn't worked yet. She's been finding it hard to sit still and concentrate for any long period of time." He laughed.

Sharon smirked. "Seems a lot's been happening while we've been away."

()-()-() A couple of nights later…()-()-()

Gohan walked through the door and was immediately accosted by Kat.

"There you are! I've been waiting for ages!"

Gohan laughed and wrapped his arms loosely around her waist. "But I went to bed early." He protested.

"So did I." She smirked, gazing up into his eyes before reluctantly pulling away again. They were, after all, blocking the doorway. "C'mon, I found this beaut room. And I promise it's not a janitor's closet."

She started pulling a laughing Gohan by the wrists across the room towards the hallway entrance, but before she could get far he exerted a fraction of his strength and pulled her up short. When she turned a quizzical look on him he detached her hand enough to slide it down to meet his palm. Hand in hand they continued on their course from the room. 

"I see what you mean." Joey commented from their usual table.

"That's so sweet!" Sharon giggled. "Look at him blush. What a cutie." Belatedly realising Joey wasn't pleased with that comment, she quickly turned to placate him. Boyfriends! Always so jealous. 

"Where are they going?" Ranma asked. "Didn't they notice us?"

"I doubt it." Clark replied. Seeing Ranma looking confused Van quickly filled him in on the latest gossip. Because if he didn't then Sharon would, and that could take hours.

()-()-()

"So, what do you think?" Kat asked expectantly as Gohan entered into her latest room discovery. Rooms changed every night, but over the years they'd been able to identify a pattern. 

Most rooms changed only in layout and decoration, while keeping to a general style. For example there was the balcony room, which always had some sort of deck and an open view. And there were others like the sitting room, gaming room, and more classy types like the parlour and summer room. 

This particular room was accessed by a door quite a long way along the corridor. In actual fact she'd discovered it and lost it again numerous times during her years at Nightlife. And in all that time she'd never reached the end of the hallway either. Gohan said there was probably some sort of magic involved in the never-ending corridor, but she wasn't about to believe that until someone proved it. It was easy for him. He was used to things like exotic rooms where you could spend a year while only an hour passed outside. Creepy.

Recently however she'd decided to count the doors, and now knew that this particular room was number 88 on the right-hand side.  

"Neat. Hey, is this the room we found that led to an actual beach that time?"

"I think so. I think it's always some outdoors scene. And it's usually empty too." She shot him a suggestive grin, but he pretended not to see. 

"It's very peaceful." He murmured, not wanting to disturb the still atmosphere of the room. They stood in a dark garden, lit only by starlight and the occasional garden lamp. He ran his hand over the wrought iron table and chair set, feeling the smooth texture of the paint and the cool metal hidden beneath.

'Well, you're alone. Like you wanted. What are you going to do now?' A sarcastic voice questioned in Kat's head. As if thinking along similar lines Gohan lifted his head to look at the patches of stars that could be seen through the tree leaves. 

Kat moved to stand next to him, and likewise lifted her gaze to the stars. Finding nothing to hold her interest there however, her eyes soon moved of their own accord to admire Gohan's profile. 

At sixteen he was more of a man than most, no any, older guy at her education compound. His face had lost the boyish quality it'd held when she first met him, not that she'd taken much notice way back then. And the loose shirt he wore did nothing to hide his broad shouldered physique and muscular build. Or perhaps that was just her imagination filling in the details. 

He hadn't even been training recently, feeling the need to treasure his times of peace rather than tempt fate by constant training. And it pleased his mother. 

Kat felt her eyes start to un-focus from not blinking for so long, but she stubbornly refused to break her gaze. She unconsciously set her mouth and a frown of determination lined her forehead. Perhaps sensing her change in disposition Gohan looked down at her. With a puzzled half-smile he asked,

"What're you doing?" 

Kat was inevitably loosing the battle against her own body, and her vision was decidedly blurred when he turned his head to face her. But though his features were now unclear, something else became suddenly apparent. His entire body was surrounded by a beautiful soft glow. 

She gasped.

"What? What's wrong?" Gohan asked, now concerned. Kat blinked, and lost the vision.

"Dammit! Don't say anything. Just stand there." She commanded, and moved back so that she could see more of him in her immediate sight.

They stood like that for perhaps a minute, while Kat concentrated on un-focusing her eyes again. Gohan grew steadily more and more bewildered, but he obeyed her directive and didn't speak or move. 

It was hard convincing her eyes to stay un-focused while she focused on examining the phenomena. And she had to keep her vision at just the right level of obscurity, otherwise all she could see was a bright smudge. 

After a while however she was able to study Gohan like she'd never seen him before. The glow wasn't so much surrounding him, as shining through from somewhere under the surface of his skin. And his eyes! The light was most intense there, as if the power that lay within was just waiting for the opportunity to break out and consume her. She shivered under its intensity, and lost her concentration. 

Seeing her blinking again and rubbing her eyes Gohan ventured, "Can I speak now?"

Kat didn't feel the need to laugh at the irony in his sentence. Instead she looked at him almost fearfully, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Are you an angel?"

"What?!" Gohan spluttered. Blushing at the extreme corniness of what she had just said Kat quickly explained the experience that had led to the question. Gohan looked down at himself. "But, I'm not manifesting an aura."

"I can't see it anymore, though it's as if now that I know it's there I keep trying to see it. Keep glimpsing it out of the corner of my eye. Whatever _it_ is."

"Strange. Let me try. I just un-focus my eyes you say?"

Kat nodded and watched as he held up his hands and tried to see what she had. She had to cover a smile as he went cross-eyed. 

"Nope, can't see a thing." He declared after a minute, rubbing his sore eyes.

"I'm not making this up." Kat defended resolutely.

"I never said you were." Gohan replied calmly. "But maybe it's not something you can see on yourself."

"So try looking at me." Kat suggested, and had to suppress the little wave of giddiness she experienced whenever he turned his attention exclusively on her. It was a feeling she'd come to like, but this wasn't the time.

After a short while Gohan announced, "No, it's too dark. I can't see anything at all."

With a frustrated sigh Kat sat against the edge of the table. "What do you think it means?"

"I'm not sure." Gohan answered reflectively. "But in the light of things, if you pardon the pun, it may just be a good sign."

"How so?" Kat asked with a frown.

"Well," Gohan replied with a teasing smile, "aren't you hoping to be coming into some sort of power before you die of old age?"

Kat's eyes widened and she gripped the edge of the table to steady herself. Why hadn't she thought of that?

"Maybe you're just starting off small; working your way up to world saving kinds of power." Gohan continued.

"Or world destroying." Kat mused, still considering the implications of this revelation.

A pained look strayed across Gohan's face. "Why do you say that?"

She barely glanced at him, caught as she was in her own contemplations. "I hate my world. My universe. It's so boring. So organised. 'Everyone has their place where they work for the ultimate purpose of furthering society.' I makes me sick."

"So you'd just destroy it if you could?" Gohan asked, struggling to keep his growing apprehension from showing in his voice. Kat shrugged.

"Maybe." Then she actually began to take notice of their conversation, and immediately perceived her friend's discomfort. "Or maybe not. I guess you wouldn't like it if I did huh?"

Gohan ignored her attempts to lighten the conversation. "Kat please. Please promise me that whatever happens, whatever power you may find, you won't turn into the sort of person that I've been fighting against my entire life. I couldn't stand it."

"That's if I'm real you mean." She joked, automatically dodging the critical question. 

"How much proof do you need?" Gohan cried. "I trust Bert. I trust what he says is true. Which means you're real; we're both real. No more hiding Kat." Even as he looked at her fiercely he didn't know why he made that last comment. 

She'd stood up instinctively at the start of his outburst so that they stood face to face. Half of her wanted to strike him for yelling at her, but his last words seemed to penetrate straight through the anger and strike at the heart of her well-buried insecurities. 

"And that means that you're real too." She said softly, fighting against the treacherous waves of emotion that if freed, would surely embarrass her later on.  

Gohan let out a breath, sub-consciously feeling the danger pass. "You promise then?" He asked in a lighter tone, adding in an encouraging grin for good measure.

"Sure, whatever." She returned the grin. In relief he pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thankyou." He murmured against her hair. 

"You owe me now. I could've just lost out on a great entertainment opportunity." She joked.

"What are you an android?" He growled, and when she looked up to raise an eyebrow at him he gladly took the proffered chance to kiss her passionately on the lips. She was shocked, and not a little afraid of her sudden lack of control of the situation. But rather than back away she allowed her passion to break free; passion for this perfect man, no longer a figment of her imagination. 

And with the kiss returned in equal measure the forces around them were balanced. For now.

It was the first kiss of many, in a relationship most would see as doomed from the start. For the question remains, who can win against their own fundamental nature?

We can only wait and see.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  

Thanks to the reviewers!!

Hurricane Chris - moustachioed plumber? I think you lost me (which is very easy to do btw)…would it be possible to further explain this cryptic comment? Please? 

Min Farshaw – Voyager is the only series I ever really followed, but nevertheless it is the BEST of them all! *nervous look* wow that lil prediction is a bit close for my liking…am I becoming *gasp* predictable?! I'm storing the Greek heroes away for future use ~_^ …and finally Nightlife is too tightly controlled for ppl to run into future versions of themselves unless there's a specific reason, same with future kids, and Goku is gifted with a personality that acts as a buffering system to all that goes on in his life, so he's never needed Nightlife and I don't think he ever will…that's also what makes it hard for him to understand the trauma that Gohan went through, despite their training and his power. Hn, actually, why am I writing this here and not in the story? -_-'

SS2 Megami-sama – I'd be happy to look into the possibility 'cept you left me no way to contact you to discuss it further. Have you written a story about your character that I could read to learn more about his personality? Just to let you know however, I am going on holidays for two weeks starting tomorrow so work stations will be grinding to a halt (except of course the ones in my head)…

And thanks to: crazed fanatic anime fan, Undefinable-Child, and Pheonix Rising. 

Happy New Year everyone! (Somehow I think I missed Christmas _ More coal for me).

~_^


	10. Club days 10

Disclaimer: How much do you think the rights to DBZ costs? I've been saving to go overseas, but maybe I could use my money to buy say, one of Gohan's arms? Or maybe that would be too expensive…A hand maybe? A finger?! Hehe, how cool would that be? Every time an author mentions Gohan's fingers they'd have to put in their disclaimer, "I don't own Gohan's fingers. They belong to the great author Nightelf! (who incidentally is rather sorry for making you wait so long for this chapter)" Chapter 10 

()-()-()-()-()-()-()****

Kat had barely opened her eyes before she was running, heading towards the light. Leaping up the step she rushed past Bert without a word and flew through the Nightlife entranceway. 

After the gust of wind left in her wake had passed Bert muttered, "'Evening Miss Kat." The muted silence of mist swirled and settled, looking mildly confused in a misty sort of way. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out soon enough." Bert mumbled, and pulled his hat more securely down over his eyes. 

A hasty glance around the main room secured the location of Sharon, Joey, Ranma and Van, but no Gohan. With hardly a pause she sprinted over to her group. Joey was closest, so she targeted him.

Spinning him around chair and all, to achieve optimum effect, she demanded, "Where's Gohan?!"

Wide-eyed, Joey stared at her. She looked as though some god had empowered her with a mission. Her eyes blazed, her loose hair streamed around her, and her chest heaved from her extended flight. 

This image was ruined however as she clutched her side and whined, "Stitch stitch stitch! Oh dammit to HELL that hurts!" 

"Calm down Kat. Breathe." Joey said, guiding her to a chair. Just as she was about to sit she jumped up again. 

"No! I've got to tell him something. Where is he?"

"He's training with Clark." Van answered. "I think they're in-"

"Thanks!" She cut him off, and half ran half staggered towards the hall.

"Wonder what that's all about." Joey said on behalf of the group.

"She probably just dumped another guy again." Sharon sniffed, inspecting her nails. Joey looked doubtful but shrugged it off. 

"So, what's this about a new technique?" Joey asked Ranma. Ranma grinned in pride.

"Well, it's called Hiryü Shöten Ha, and it's very strong…"

()-()-()

Kat burst through the door of their usual training room, so chosen because of its large size and general lack of furnishings, and zoned in on Gohan.

Gohan, and so then Clark, paused in their exercise. Gohan was at that time coaching Clark in how to perform a simple kata to improve his accuracy and skill.

"Guess what!" She cried, grabbing Gohan by the wrists and jumping up and down in excitement. Neither noticed as Clark made a discreet exit, assuming they'd rather be left alone.

"What?" Gohan asked with a smile, anticipating some good news.

"I think I blew something up today!" She delivered her reply triumphantly, and then ceased jumping because it was making her stitch worse.

"You think?" He asked, automatically balancing her enthusiasm with logic. "What exactly happened?"

Kat flopped down on a nearby sofa and Gohan sat down beside her, crossing his legs and turning sideways on the couch to face her. 

"Well, I was just walking around…though maybe stomping is a better account cause I was in a pretty foul mood…and I went past this shop that displays all the latest fashions and stuff. And as I went past I looked at the front display, which was a vid of this really ugly hat, and I thought something like 'shit someone should torch that hat and put it out of its misery'. And then I heard a muffled cracking kind of sound so I looked back and the image panel that had been displaying the hat was totally stuffed, split right down the middle, and emitting smoke and sparks and stuff!"

"That could've been a coincidence." Gohan reluctantly had to point out.

"That's what I thought." Kat grinned, having expected a rational response like that from him. "So I kept on walking, stomping, whatever, and inevitably ended up back home, which is what really sucks about living in a spherical station, and in the little entranceway behind our front door mum has this large antique vase. I thought the only reason she put the monstrosity there was because it looks expensive so it can impress visitors." She snorted distastefully. 

"But I hate it. And I'd convinced myself that the hat display was a coincidence like you said, so I was back to being in a crappy mood. So I told it to 'go to hell', and the next thing I know, CRASH! Bits of china and dust everywhere!"

"And you didn't see anything hit it?" Gohan asked hopefully.

"Nope. Which was great and dumb at the same time 'cause then I had to actually lie to mum when she came in screaming at me. First I was yelling that I hadn't touched it, which is the truth, but I realised that if I didn't come up with a plausible explanation I'd be double grounded. So I made up some crap about a little black box sitting next to the vase and exploding the minute the sound vibrations from my voice reached it. I don't think she believed me even though I swore blind I hadn't touched it. Bitch. How was I meant to know her granddad's ashes were in there? Who keeps ashes in their houses these days anyway?"  

"Then you can understand why she'd be upset." Gohan reasoned. Kat made a rude noise.

"Hardly. It's not as though I was the one who killed him. He was already dead for the love of rabid monkeys! No offence."

Gohan rolled his eyes, refusing to rise to her jibe. "So have you tried blowing anything else up?"

"Naturally. First thing I did when I got upstairs was to try and detonate my sister's bedroom door. But I think it's probably one of those things that wont happen when you want it to. Bloody temperamental powers."

"Must reflect the personality." Gohan was quick to reply. 

"Ooh you'd better be watching your back." She poked him in the chest. "But not yet. I need you to help me practise."

"Practise what?" A loud voice said from the doorway.

"Blowing me up." Gohan answered Hercule.

Kat laughed. "Or maybe not. I think I like you better in one big rock hard piece." She knocked her knuckles playfully against his chest. He grinned and grabbed at her wrist, pulling her forwards onto him when she tried to shake him off. 

Hercule's eyebrows shot upwards in an attempt to join forces with his hairline. Unfortunately they didn't quite make it, but they did an impressive job none the less. Though when the teens in front of him started kissing he had to settle for laughing in disbelief, as it was physically impossible for his eyebrows to climb any higher. 

"Well what do we have here? A pair of rebels? Who would've thought?"

Realising they had an audience Gohan hastily broke the kiss and flushed deep red. "Sorry about that." He murmured. 

Shaking her head that _anyone_ could be so bashful Kat said, "Can it Herc. What're you doing intruding on our training anyway?"

"Training? Is that what you youngsters call it these days?" He grinned broadly as Gohan coughed twice in an attempt to alleviate his embarrassment. "I merely saw you charging through the club and thought something interesting must have happened. Where's the fire?" He then proceeded to guffaw noisily at his own joke.

"No wonder they kicked you out of Hell." Kat muttered with a sweatdrop. "We think I'm finally developing some powers." She told him once he'd stopped with the laughing. 

"Powers?" Hercule repeated nervously.

"I believe you call it 'tricks' Herc." Gohan said dryly. 

"Opium of the masses boy." Hercule waved off the comment. "So what kind of power is brave enough to answer to you girl?"

"Kind?" Kat frowned at the question. "I don't know. I just blew some stuff up."

For some reason Hercule looked relieved. "Oh that's just first level stuff then. Manipulation of the natural dark energies in objects. Excite them enough and they break free, destroying whatever had held them. Usually takes some teaching to do though." Hercule rubbed his moustache in a vaguely troubled way. "How'd you do it?"

"I told it to go to hell. But I can't do it if I actually try." 

"Probably not magical then." Hercule gave his moustache one last rub before shrugging free of his contemplations. "Welcome to the ranks of the Hellish Folk girl. Remind me to buy you a drink sometime." And with that he turned and headed for the door. Kat immediately leapt after him. 

"Wait! You can't just leave. You hafta show me how to do this dark energy manipulation stuff! And how do you know I'm not magical? Have you seen my power? Am I strong? What else can I do? Answer me!" 

By this time she was practically hanging from his arm in supplication. 

"Haha. Depends on what you can do for me in return girl. Information don't come free these days you know."

"I'll uh…" Kat cast her eyes around for inspiration. Her eyes landed on Gohan, as they had gotten into the habit of lately. She smirked triumphantly. "I'll promise not to blow you up when I get control of my powers."

Hercule snorted. "You couldn't if you tried. If it's one thing I know, it's how to create a solid immortality matrix for m'self." 

Kat poked him experimentally in the arm. "So, you can't die?"

"Nope. Not from outside attack at least. Though that doesn't stop me from feelin' the pain." He winced, remembering his very brief bout in the ring with Cell six years prior. Since then he preferred to stay away from substantial rock formations.

Gohan blinked. Why hadn't he realised before that as the son of the Supreme Overlord of HFIL Hercule would have demonic powers?

"What else can you do?" He asked curiously. 

"A magician never reveals his secrets. And neither does a demon!" Hercule started laughing again, but stopped as Kat tugged at his trademark brown top to get his attention.

"Just tell us how strong you are then." She demanded, inwardly congratulating herself for averting more headache-generating guffaws.

"Well let's just say that Cell would've found himself in some difficulty if your lot hadn't been around." He said smugly to Gohan, fists planted proudly on his hips. 

"Yeah right." Gohan couldn't help but snicker. "Prove it."

"All right then." Hercule said defensively, searching the room for a likely target. A decorative vase of fake flowers stood in one corner. "Ha! Watch this." He puffed out his chest, pointed a finger at the vase as though his hand was a gun, and said, "Bang."

Nothing happened. 

With a panicked glance at his audience Hercule yelled, "Explode damn you!" 

Gohan felt the hairs at the nape of his neck prickle. The vase shattered into 999,999 pieces, and the flowers toppled to the floor. 

Hercule took a deep breath, and let it out again. "There, see. Told you."

Gohan snorted. "I could do that when I was five. Or something to the same effect."

Kat was slightly more impressed. "You have GOT to teach me how to do that!"

Hercule looked down at her eager face. She tried a pleading pout but he was used to such things from his daughter and so it had no effect. He was about to brush her off and go find something more interesting to do when he noticed the warning look in Gohan's eyes.

A small tremor of fear ran quivering down his spine. He'd seen the raw power this boy could wield. He'd never forget the terror he'd experienced as he watched an untrained boy of eleven years overwhelm a being such as Cell. From the way his well-honed survival instincts reacted to the boy Hercule knew that if he chose Gohan could do the same to him, immortality matrix or not. Neither would advantages of bloodline do him any good against one such as Gohan.

Which meant that he now had no choice. He'd have to teach the girl and hope that she'd only develop as a minor player in the scheme of things. Because if not the guilt would be horrific when they ended up killing each other. 

"Fine girl. I'll teach you. Call off your hound-dog boyfriend already." Hercule yielded derisively. Kat shot Gohan a quizzical look, which he answered with an innocent grin and a shrug.  

"Sit." Hercule commanded, pointing at the couch. He smirked as they both immediately complied. "Now to make an object detonate, you basically just need to overwhelm it with dark energy. When the power builds up to the point where the dark energy is stronger than the prevalent light energy that holds the object together it will break free, damaging what had held it. Dark energy doesn't like being confined you see. The more Dark energy breaking free, the greater the damage. Understand?"

The two nodded. 

"There are two ways…well, two **main** ways of making an object explode. Most demons you meet will be able to tap into the natural reserves of Dark energy within themselves and send it out to overwhelm an object or a living thing. This will deplete their reserves of power, which magic or rest can replenish. A strong darkling however will be able to command dark energies outside their body to combine within the target and ultimately overwhelm it. This doesn't affect their own reserves of power greatly, though naturally you would be affected from sustained intense concentration."

"I'll do it that way then." Kat said determinedly. Hercule laughed, causing Kat and Gohan to cringe.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear. Only a **strong** darkling has authority enough to control foreign energy. Base energy, Dark and I suppose Light too, verges on being sentient in itself. For example Dark energy recognises a strong core power and will willingly comply with whatever the person containing that power commands, as long as the amount of energies called is not greater than the core power attracting them. In that case the foreign energy will take control of the core energy, break the bonds holding it to a body, and draw the core energy out to combine with the foreign in the environment." 

"So then, what happens to the uh…darkling?" Kat questioned, already suspecting a grim answer.

"What do you think?" Hercule smirked.

"Boom?"

"Exactly. 

"So Hercule," Gohan said innocently, "you really are smarter than you look."

"Anyone can be smart on the topic they know." Kat waved off his comment. 

Hercule blinked, and then scowled. "Some thanks. Do you know how much crap I'd get if HFIL Headquarters found out I'd been associating with your type?" This comment was directed at Gohan. 

"Me? Why?" He asked in surprise.  

"Not only are you the enemy, you're a prime offender against our glorious Dark side! And I doubt they'd like you poisoning the mind of a rising one of ours either."

Gohan and Kat glanced at each other. "You mean Kat?"

"Me? Why?"

"Case proven." Hercule nodded and crossed his arms. "See, you already follow him."

"I follow no-one!" Kat protested. 

"Nope. Wrong move." Hercule returned. "That's the attitude which gets you eternity as a fluffy white cloud. You follow whoever is stronger than you, until you either find someone else even stronger to follow, or you become stronger yourself. But there is always someone stronger."

"That's illogical." Kat pointed out. "There can't _always_ be someone stronger. There has to be a limit. Right Gohan?"

He didn't answer.

"Gohan?"

"Theoretically yes. But…"

"But?"

"I don't know! From personal experience what Hercule's saying is right. There's peace, then someone stronger comes along, and we have to train and become stronger ourselves to beat them before peace can be restored." 

"Which bodes the question, was there ever peace to start with?" Hercule asked slowly, seating himself so that they were at equal eye level.

"Of course there was." Gohan answered, dismay at his own confusion lining his features. "Wasn't there?"

"How does a fight generally end?" Hercule asked instead. 

"When someone wins."

"But from the other point of view…"

"…someone loses." A ray of understanding shone in his eyes. "So though the conflict has been resolved, for the loser there can't be peace."

"If both sides have equal incentive neither side will give up until they win. Therefore there can never be a true peace."

Kat looked from one to the other, not a little freaked out by the change the turn in conversation had made on the two. They were both so serious, it was if the very atmosphere around them was affected and made heavy. Gohan she knew was inclined to deep thoughts, but Hercule?!

Unable to take it any longer she cried, "Too deep! Cut it out already! You're making my brain hurt."

Hercule looked at her and raised an eyebrow, but by Gohan she was completely ignored. Kat _hated _being ignored. She rose on the couch to knock him on the head or something, but hesitated at the last minute. Instead of hitting him she waved a hand in front of his eyes. 

"Yuhoo Gohan? Anyone at home?"

There was a frown of concentration marring his forehead, and he seemed to be focusing very hard on something she couldn't see. Something deep inside of him.

Kat slowly sank back down to her former position. With an uncomfortable fidget she turned to Hercule. 

"Since when were you so philosophical anyway?"

"Since my preconceptions went for a tailspin. Since I started questioning the 'truths' drilled into me since birth. Since I Changed." Hercule answered solemnly, casting a thoughtful gaze over the silent Gohan. 

"What made you 'change'?" Kat asked with a little shiver of apprehension. He resolutely kept his eyes on Gohan.

"I don't know."

Kat blinked, and concentrated on the man she'd labelled a buffoon. Her sight blurred and she saw the dark smudges of energy that wafted around his body. Excepting the fact that his energy was Dark, and Gohan's was Light, there was something different again about Hercule. His energy seemed to cling tentatively to the outside of his body, as though having been freed it didn't know what to do. It was like an old faithful dog, unwilling to leave its master, and yearning for the chance to be accepted back in again.

Hercule hesitantly looked at her and she gasped. She could see it. He was scared; scared because he felt lost and isolated, and, above all else alone.

Unconsciously she reached out a hand to him, but the perception of Gohan shifting beside her reinstated her senses. 

Coming out of a self-induced trance at the same time Gohan and Kat looked each other in the eye.

"There needs to be a way for both sides to win." Gohan murmured.

"Well duh." Kat replied, more automatically than from having actually arrived at the same conclusion herself. She had in actual fact just about forgotten what they had been discussing. Gohan shot her an amused smile.

"Man I'm parched." Hercule interjected, standing up too forcefully so that the chair he'd been sitting on tipped over backwards. "It's been interesting, but next time you kids want help from The Champ you'd better have something decent to offer in return. Got it?"

"Sure Herman." Kat drawled. Something close to intense aggravation flashed across Hercule's eyes, but was covered so quickly it could've been a trick of the light. 

He turned to leave them, but Gohan quickly called out. "Hercule?" 

He paused. "What?"

"Thankyou."

Hercule glanced over his shoulder at the two on the couch. "Don't mention it kid. Oh, that's right. You almost didn't." This earned a laugh from Kat, and he was finally allowed to leave the room, closing the door firmly behind him.

He stood in the empty corridor, breathing deeply. Without warning he slammed his fist into the wall opposite. Yelling in rage he hit it again. And again. He kept on punching until his furious roars became roars of pain. 

Cradling his knuckles against his chest he leant his forehead against the abused wall. 

Stupid girl. This was all her fault. Looking at him like that, somehow stripping him emotionally naked. How had she seen past his buffer? Humiliation! 

In that room, under her piercing eyes, Hercule the World Champion had been dissolved to reveal Herman Satan, Ultimate Shame of HFIL. A disgrace to his father, his name, his race. A traitor. And because he was a traitor he belonged to The Dark just as much as he belonged to The Light. Which was not at all. 

Over his ragged breathing he didn't hear the soft footsteps approaching until Destiny spoke.

"You're not alone Herman."

He jumped as though her words were an electric shock. Angrily swiping the tears from his eyes he glared at her.

"I hate you."

"How do you know? You don't know me." She laughed softly.

"I know _of_ you. And I know you're responsible in some way. For something."

"Interesting way to put it. But you're wrong. I'm just here so people like you have someone tangible to blame for the events that drive them forward."

"Forward?!" Hercule exploded. "You call THIS forward?!" He gestured to himself, where both could see the dark energies that twirled swiftly around him, excited by his anger. 

"It is but the first step." Destiny answered cryptically.

"What if I was fine where I was?" He growled in response. 

"Without movement there is stagnation. And movement without direction is meaningless." Her form started to fade. Panicking Hercule shouted,

"You said I wasn't alone? Who is there then?"

Destiny's image smiled. "Often the answers we seek are right before our noses."

"Our noses?" He tried to look at his nose. "I don't get it."

With a sigh that sounded a little bit annoyed Destiny said bluntly, "Your daughter Herman. Your daughter." And she left.

"Videl?" Hercule asked thin air, somewhat taken aback. He swallowed convulsively. After all, what parent wouldn't feel nervous when discovering that Destiny has noticed your child?

He clenched his teeth. "You leave her alone! Do you hear me? Don't you dare touch my Videl!" 

There was no response. 

"Shit." 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  

Hey guys! Been a while ne? I'd offer you an excuse or two but it'd probably turn into a major english essay style bluff…i.e. meaningless crap. Which I think we can skip don't you?

Here's the thing. I have the basic plan for chapter 11…but it has one major hole. I need a catalyst, a character to shake things up a bit so this story can 'move forward'. Nightlife is a great place in that nothing ever really happens there. That's why it's so great for people who have too much happening to them all of the time.

_- insert subliminal 'read this' message here -_

            So dear READERS I was hoping that people would be able to give me IDEAS about a suitable CHARACTER. Someone that people can really HATE. If you have any IDEA at all, even if you think it's stupid, I'd LOVE to hear it. You never know where you'll find INSPRIATION. Trash and treasure I say. 

That's all from me for now. Hey, I should be a newsreader when I grow up! A HUGE THANKYOU to those who've REVIEWED. Specially to Min Farshaw, SS2 Megami-sama (is your account up yet?), camarts, Hurricane Chris, and last but not least, Exarikun!

~_^


	11. Club days ending

Disclaimer: You know it…I know it…we all know it…I don't own DBZ. But I am still working on Gohan's fingers! Though I might have to set my sights even lower and just settle for a thumb…but we shall see… 

I have discovered that having no time at all is really great for the inspiration. Something about truckloads of homework really drives an author to write write write. Must be one of those you-always-want-what-you-can't-have things…you can always write when don't have the time…^_^ Luckily for you guys I got my priorities wrong! Thus chapter 11 is proudly sponsored by Threat of Impending Exams Stress…bringing you nervous breakdowns since 1503. 

Chapter 11 

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

Goten sat cross-legged on his bed, staring at his sleeping brother on the bed beside him. Morning rays of sunlight peeked through the curtains and the forest outside was alive with the sounds of birds greeting the new day. 

He had been told by his mum to wake his brother up for breakfast. The only problem was Gohan wasn't waking up. After performing the standard test of tickling his brother's nose with a feather, and receiving not even a twitch in response, Goten concluded that big brother was still at Nightlife. 

With a sigh he crawled over to sit on Gohan's chest, and curled up so that his ear was directly over Gohan's heart.

"Mr Bert? Gohan needs to wake up for breakfast now. Is that okay?" Goten asked in his most polite voice. He grinned slightly as he _felt_ an affirmative reply. He would never be able to explain how he knew that Bert had heard him. He wasn't one for big or expressive words like Gohan. He just knew. 

Just like he believed the stories Gohan told him from time to time about the place called Nightlife. He knew they were real, not made up. He could always tell when people made stuff up. For that reason Gohan was always very careful not to lie to his little brother about anything.  

Goten smiled in relief as Gohan started to stir. He didn't like it when his brother was still at Nightlife when he woke up in the mornings. At night was okay, but in the light of day it seemed wrong somehow. He was always so frozen still that Goten felt the need to check he was still breathing before doing anything else. 

It was being silly because Gohan always woke up. But despite telling himself this, Goten always worried until Gohan was awake. Only then was everything sure to be fine again.

()-()-()

Gohan had his back pinned against the door. He fumbled for the handle, only to realise that the door opened inwards. Oh well.

"Mmf. Kat?" He cupped her face with his hands and gently pulled her lips from his. "I really have to go."

She sighed in disappointment. "Curse you early risers."

He gave a lopsided grin and moved them both away from the door so that he could open it. "It's not exactly early. Look, the sun's completely above the horizon already."

Kat didn't bother to follow his gaze across the meadow of room eighty-eight. "A good morning kiss then?" She asked hopefully.

He chuckled, combing through her hair with his fingers. "I gave you a good morning kiss ten minutes ago."

"You did?" She asked innocently, a trick she'd picked up from him. 

He murmured an affirmative, moving closer to her again, but the soft click of the door handle turning made them both freeze. 

"Ah Gohan, Kat, there you two are." Bert said, walking over to join the two teens innocently admiring the sunrise. 

"Nice room isn't it? Only discovered it the other night." Kat said sweetly. 

"Yes it is one of the better ones." Bert agreed amiably, scanning the grassy field dotted with little flowers, and the mountains in the distance. It was mostly all an illusion of course. But a pretty illusion. 

Gohan and Kat shared a look, knowing that they'd almost been caught out. 

"So, what are you doing here Bert?" Gohan asked to break the silence. 

"Not that we don't enjoy the pleasure of your company." Kat hurriedly added. 

Bert chuckled. "Likewise. However the reason I've deserted my station is to inform Gohan that his breakfast is ready."

Gohan gave a guilty start. "I almost forgot. I'm late! Bye!" He ran from the room, catching Kat's eye in a silent apology just as the door shut behind him. 

Kat laughed. "Can't you send people home yourself Bert?"

"Yes." Bert replied dryly. "But if he wants to make a spectacle of himself racing through the club I won't try to stop him."

Kat laughed again, this time rather evilly. Bert smirked, but then froze in shock as he realised what he was doing. Or rather, what she was doing to him. Warily he turned his head to critically examine her.

"Miss Kat, if I'm not mistaken you've developed somewhat." He stated.

Kat blinked and looked down at herself. "Oh, not much really. This is a push-up." She replied, snapping her bra strap. 

Bert carefully allowed no expression on his face. "I was meaning you have developed into your power."

"Oh!" She exclaimed, as though she'd never before known what he had been talking about. 

"If I don't get the chance Miss Kat, I'd like you to know that I shall always remember you, as you are now…with some fondness."

"How come?" She asked in confusion. When he laughed at her she grinned and amended, "I mean, are you going somewhere Bert?"

"Not me."

"Then…" She frowned, concerned. "You've seen something. Where am I going? Am I going to be kicked out of Nightlife?"

Bert scratched his chin as he considered what she'd said. "I haven't had a vision no. I merely assumed you wouldn't want to come here anymore, once…"

"Once what?" She fairly pounced on his dangling sentence. 

He deliberately didn't look in her direction. "You'll find out soon enough."

Kat crossed her arms in annoyance, but didn't press him. She knew from experience he was a tough nut to crack. So she tried a more subtle form of attack. 

"I'll always want to come to Nightlife." This was delivered in a tone challenging in its defiance.

"Why on Earth, or above Earth for that matter, should you want to keep coming here?"

Kat pursed her lips and willed the heat in her cheeks to recede. The reason for her hot flush was because the minute he'd asked, she knew that the only answer was for Gohan. Without him there really was no point in coming. Sure there was the chance to pressure Herc into giving her more lessons, but for some reason he seemed to be avoiding Nightlife. He hadn't been in weeks. 

Plainly after six years Nightlife was dull. If it weren't for the pleasure of seeing Gohan she would just turn away every time she saw the glowing beacon shining through mist.  

"How do you know that something more interesting won't come along to keep you busy in your waking life?" Bert continued, seemingly not noticing her unresponsive silence.  

Trying not to become too excited at the possibility, Kat felt the need to check, "If, hypothetically, something interestingly drastic did occur in my life, I'd still have the choice to come here wouldn't I?" 

Once again Bert rubbed his chin. "Well I suppose so. Unless…"

When he didn't appear disposed to finish his sentence Kat prompted, "Unless?"

Bert shrugged. "Unless you did something heinous and got expelled of course." But Kat had the distinct impression that that wasn't exactly what he'd been going to say. 

"Heinous? Who me?" She again employed the standard tone of innocence. Useful thing that. 

With a chuckle Bert replied, "If I didn't know you any better Miss Kat…"

"But you do." She winked at him.

"Yes. I do. And now I must abandon this lovely view and return to my post."

"Oh Bert! You're making me blush!" She giggled childishly. 

"The meadow Miss Kat. The meadow." Bert said dryly, before taking his leave.

()-()-()

Bert sank thankfully into his chair on the front porch of the Nightlife club. With a groan he immediately immersed himself in a deep meditation, with his focus turned almost completely inward. 

Why hadn't he noticed it sooner? Kat…she'd changed before his very eyes. But then again he hadn't been watching. Even in the five or so months since her birthday her core power had grown so much that it was starting to seep out and affect the environment around her. It was her influence that had caused him to withhold his offer of sending Gohan home himself. The most disturbing thing about that was the fact that he hadn't even noticed it at the time. 

He sat in his meditation, scanning his thoughts and feelings for any Dark influence, and scouring the faint traces of temptation he found lurking from his mind, body, and soul. He would never neglect his defences when near her again. He considered himself lucky to have caught himself in time this time.

Purification complete he slowly eased out of his meditative trance. Unconsciously he shuddered, drawing out and wrapping his Light energy around him like a security blanket.

Her power was strong, but it was more than that. The brief glimpse he'd allowed himself was puzzling, and he turned his thoughts now to analysing exactly what it was he'd seen. Normally, with an untrained being, one such as himself could see right to a person's very core, and assess the power housed there. But Kat's power seemed to lie in layers, shielding its true strength so that he could only guess by the generous amounts seeping out as to what level she was at. 

Perhaps it was just that her natural talent lay in defensive manoeuvres. Perhaps it was a sub-conscious bluff on her part, and she wasn't really much stronger than the next darkling. Or perhaps she was far more powerful than anyone could have foreseen. 

Bert swallowed thickly. If so, was six years of 'good' influences enough? Was Gohan's influence enough? He ground his teeth in apprehension. What if Gohan hadn't been strong enough to influence her and still protect himself at the same time? Sure he had a near unlimited potential, but he was untrained. Even with years of experience and training Kat's influence had managed to taint _him_ without either being aware of it. And that in a matter of minutes. So how could _not_ Gohan remain unaffected?

A sudden weariness seemed to descend upon him. Bleakly he removed his hat and scratched his fingers through his thin strands of hair. He replaced his hat with a resigned sigh, and out of habit tugged down on the brim of his hat so that he wouldn't have to look at the blank shroud of mist that stretched before him in every direction. 

He could only wait and watch, while the people concerned came to the same conclusions as he had. The Manager of Nightlife would soon be informed, but not by him. He prayed that Destiny, wherever she was, looked to them before that happened. The balance set was delicate, and The Manager had a reputation for being heavy handed.  

()-()-()

Kat sighed as she wandered aimlessly around the main room, searching for something to amuse her. It was peak hour, about one o'clock, when most people had finished tossing and turning and finally fallen into a deep enough sleep for their spirits to free themselves to roam Nightlife.

Gohan had left minutes ago to calm his brother after Bert had intruded upon them with the message that Goten was having a nightmare. Good thing they'd only been dancing at the time, but then Gohan had half expected an interruption. Apparently he'd sprung Trunks holding a wide-eyed Goten captive with ghost stories in a cave earlier in the day. One day she was going to meet this Trunks, and then would she have a ghost story for him!

If she had been any less caught up in her contemplations Kat might've wondered at the rowdy atmosphere that seemed prevalent amongst the Nightlifers tonight. And if she'd looked behind her, she might just have noticed that there seemed to be a trail of disruption in her wake. People at each other's throats, turned over chairs, smashed glasses, all for no apparent reason. 

But rather than look back and notice this interesting phenomena she instead looked up to see a group of vaguely familiar people sitting around a table in one corner of the main room, and thus largely removed from and unaffected by the rest of the action.  

"Yo! Guys!" Everyone except Ranma and Clark, who were engaged in a furious arm-wrestling match, looked up at her shout. Two of the three she didn't know looked politely confused, while the third was leaning so far back in his chair she couldn't tell what he looked like. All she was able to see was that he had little pitchforks on the soles of his shoes. 

The last two were a girl whose name was of the tip-of-the-tongue variety, and Van, who greeted her as she sat down upon a recently swiped chair. "Hey! Long time no see."

Kat laughed in agreement. "Indeed." Then she grimaced and peered closely at the girl. "Don't I know you?"

The girl smiled. "Well, we only met for one night ages ago. I'm Mia."

"Mia…" Kat repeated slowly. "Yes, I remember. We played truth or dare together didn't we?" At Mia's enthusiastic affirmation Kat grinned. "Where have you been hiding all this time then?"

Mia scrunched her nose. "My dad doesn't like me coming to Nightlife." Then, wanting to change the subject, she quickly asked, "Where's your 'friend'. Gohan?"

Kat stuck her tongue out at her. "He's gone home to tend to business. So Van, what're the stakes here?" And she waved a hand in the direction of Ranma and Clark. 

"Why, merely the thrill of being named winner." Van replied airily. She arched her eyebrow at him, making it clear she didn't believe that for a second. He shrugged. "The usual. Personal servant for the rest of the night."

"Ah. Next question then. Where's Joey?"

Once again Van shrugged. "Too busy for us anymore. He and Sharon almost came to blows a few weeks back. Did you know they're enemies during their daylife? I didn't either. Apparently the rebel movement to which Joey belongs is violently trying to overthrow the governing aristocratic society to which Sharon belongs."

"Well you know how it goes. Opposites attract." Kat replied with an impish grin. A loud thump close by made her start, as the guy who she knew only by shoe size dropped his chair back down on four legs. 

"Yet can two people so different ever coexist peacefully?" The mysterious guy smirked.

Kat felt her breath catch in her throat as she beheld his face. He was gorgeous. Her eyes lingered on his perfectly straight pearly white teeth, which contrasted nicely against his richly tanned skin. Noting the charming dimple on his left cheek she travelled up his finely sculptured cheekbones, past the long bangs of onyx coloured hair, and lost herself completely in his warm golden brown eyes. 

Rolling his eyes Van said with reluctant courtesy, "Kat this is Damon, Damon this is Kat." However he did doubt as to whether she heard him or not.   

"Pleased to meet you." She muttered, holding out a hand. Some small part of Kat's brain that wasn't suffering from overload managed to be surprised at how breathless her voice sounded. 

"The pleasure is entirely mine." His vibrantly sweet alto voice seemed to flow around her, drawing her irrevocably closer to him. He took her offered hand, but rather than shake it he brought her knuckles to his lips. 

In complete and utter awe Kat murmured, "Why haven't I seen you around here before?"

He laughed. What a laugh! It sent her already racing heart pumping so fast she was sure her ribs were going to crack. "Because," and he paused to flash a roguish smile, "this is my first night." 

"Oh." She took some time to fully digest and understand his answer, as her head felt strangely light and dizzy. "Maybe I could show you around a bit then?"

He leaned close so that she could hear his whispered, "I'd like that."

Despite the shivers crawling up and down her spine Kat fully intended to stand and follow him to the ends of the club right then and there, but paused as Mia swiftly cut into the conversation.

"Why don't you ask him about his daylife Kat?"

Damon took his eyes off her to send a withering glare at the girl. Kat blinked, and shook her head slightly. "Oh okay. What _do_ you do in your daylife?"

"Just administration stuffs. Boring really." He flicked a lock of hair behind one ear to dismiss the matter, and Kat's eyes widened as she saw how his ears rose to a neatly tapered point. 

"Why don't you ask him _where_ he works? And _who_ for?" Mia practically demanded. Kat saw Damon practically snarl at Mia, and felt justly irritated at the impudent girl. 

"No, I don't think it really matters." She said to Mia in her most condescending tone.

"Where _do_ you work?" Van asked curiously. 

Damon paused, glancing once again at Mia, before replying with pride, "As the Fifth Son of The Satan, Supreme Overlord of Hell, I am naturally part of the high elite of my father's workforce in the Hellish Domains." 

"Hell?" Van repeated dubiously, and with just a little trepidation. Kat laughed in delight. 

"Really? That is so cool!"

"Cool?" Mia scoffed. "I hear the Home for Infinite Losers is usually rather warm this time of year."

"Don't call it that you little brat!" Damon snarled at her, half rising from his chair. 

"That's what Gohan calls it too." Kat mused cheerfully, before blinking and frowning in a confused sort of way. Damon's head whipped around to look at her so fast you could almost hear a crack.

"Gohan? Who is this Gohan?" He demanded.

"Wha-? He's just…a friend." She stuttered, but her frown deepened. "No, I mean…he's…" Van, along with Ranma and Clark who had reached a mutual decision to call a draw, looked at her in disbelief, as she seemed to struggle to get the words out.  

Moving swiftly Damon took up her hand again. "It's okay." He said soothingly. "You don't have to worry about him any more."

She looked up into his eyes and said in a small voice, "I don't?"

"No." He smiled charmingly, and guided her to her feet. "Why don't we go somewhere more quiet? Would you like that?"

Upon hearing this Clark frowned in indignation, and started to rise from his chair, but Ranma put a hand on his arm and with a subtle hand gesture brought Clark's attention to the front door of the club, where Gohan stood surveying the main room, clearly confused as to the disorder Nightlife was in.

Damon and Kat were already moving rapidly towards the hall doors, and in all the commotion Clark wasn't sure that Gohan was going to even notice them. Narrowing his eyes Clark burnt a small hole in the wall behind Gohan with his laser vision. So precise was his aim that Gohan could feel the heat of the laser pass his cheek without it actually burning him. 

Instantly Gohan's eyes locked onto Clark, who pointed urgently at the figure of Damon as he lead Kat through the main room. Gohan easily saw them, but turned in Clark's direction. That is, until Damon had the audacity to put an arm around Kat's shoulders, and draw her indecently close. 

With his enhanced vision Clark saw Gohan freeze, and a slow scowl appear on his face. Smiling in satisfaction he sat back down in his chair. 

"Hope he doesn't get suspended." Ranma commented cheerfully.  

"Or at least, doesn't get suspended until he's ripped that Damon guy apart with his bare hands." Van added. Clark nodded in agreement, and all three turned to watch the action. 

()-()-()

Gohan's surprise was rapidly giving way to hard anger, and he paused only to take an ineffective calming breath before quickly stalking towards the couple recently pointed out to him. So focused was he on the two that he didn't even notice the various people he bowled over as he went. They noticed him, but one look at the fury etched into his features was all it took to convince them that he was not someone to be messing with. 

He was only a couple of meters away when he saw the enemy lean his face closer to _his_ girlfriend, and tip her chin upwards in order to kiss her on the lips. His step faltered for a fraction of a second. Not wanting to think about why she wasn't pulling away **at all**, he lunged half blind with rage and sent the bastard flying with a well-placed punch to the jaw.

Whirling on Kat he yelled, "What the HELL do you think you're playing at?!" He was shaking with the effort of containing his power, and wasn't sure if he could prevent himself from bursting straight to level 2 sometime in the very near future. 

Kat looked up at him, and the shock of realising she was close to tears managed to cut through the haze of fury colouring his thinking. "Gohan, I'm so glad you're here!" Her voice broke and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck.  

Automatically wrapping his own arms around her he was shocked once again as he felt her trembling. His anger at her instantly melted away, and the guy picking himself up out of the wreckage of the hall doors was similarly forgotten. 

"What's going on?" He asked weakly.

"I don't know." She forced out between sobs. "He did something. I don't know. Just keep him away from me." Her last sentence came out almost as a plea. In response Gohan tightened his hold on her. 

"It's okay. I won't let anything happen to you." He went to place a kiss on her forehead, but she lifted her face so that he could kiss her lips instead. 

They stayed like that, completely oblivious to the club around them, before Gohan's senses finally picked up movement behind them. He stiffened. In an instant he spun around, keeping Kat protectively at his back. 

"Well well well. What do we have here?" Damon sneered, as he looked them both over. His golden eyes glinted malevolently. "A little hero's come to protect his ladylove." 

"Who are you?" Gohan demanded coldly.

"I," Damon answered with a sinister laugh, "am a recruitment officer. And you," his pupils narrowed to tiny slits, "are in trouble." With that he disappeared in a puff of black smoke, just as a small army of guards charged through the wall beside the hall doors.

Still wondered at what Damon had meant about who he was, Kat and Gohan found themselves surrounded by black uniformed burly men, each standing head and shoulders over Gohan. 

"Son Gohan, Katina Satell-Lune, please come with us." The tallest and beefiest of them grunted. 

"Like hell we will!" Kat yelled, trying to step around Gohan to confront them. He put a hand out to stop her, but felt pleased that she seemed to have regained her composure. 

"Of course. Lead the way." He replied evenly. 

"Will she come willingly?" The leader asked him. 

Gohan raised his voice over her disgusted refusals. "Yes. She will." At that she turned on him.

"Stop that! Why should we go quietly?"

"Because it looks better for our defence as the wronged party." He whispered firmly.

Kat gave him a look that said she didn't believe it would work, but she'd trust his judgement anyway. 

And so they went, surrounded by the Nightlife Security Guards, through the temporarily insubstantial wall to be presented before The Manager. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

As always thanks to those gorgeous people who reviewed!

Min – Thanks for the offer of using your Chaos…as you can see I didn't use him this time round but I'm hoping the offer still stands for future chapters…

Cacia Rhalewyn – hehe…would you believe that scene had also crossed my mind?

Al – thanks for the suggestions! Unfortunately I don't know either of those characters…where are they from?

Beest In Yur Mind – Ooh sounds evil all right…too bad I'm not a computer gaming person…I'll put it on my 'Things to Do Once There's Time to Get Addicted' list…

Thanks to EVERYONE actually reading this…


	12. Spirited Away

Please consider my claim to Gohan (the only actually borrowed character in this chapter) dissed. And that includes his fingers. Someone told him my plan and he's placed a restraining order on me with the warning that should I persist he'll remove my right to write…I think I just got him in a bad mood. Is he getting enough sleep do you think? Let's find out! Chapter 12 

Last time on Nightlife: _And so they went, surrounded by the Nightlife Security Guards, through the temporarily insubstantial wall to be presented before The Manager. _

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

The wall didn't so much as ripple as they passed through, and then found themselves in a neutral coloured corridor with doors situated at odd intervals. 

"What is it with this place and never ending corridors?" Kat muttered, craning her neck to try and see past the guards blocking her view. Gohan didn't answer. His whole body was tensed in anticipation, should they need to fight their way out.

"This way." The leader growled, turning left. They marched down the hall in single file, with Gohan and Kat sandwiched between two lines of grim faced guards. 

After about five minutes of monotonous marching Kat tapped Gohan on the shoulder to get his attention.

"D'you notice something weird?" She murmured. Gohan frowned and looked around. 

"None of the doors have handles?" 

Kat blinked and peered at the nearest door as they passed by. "Hey, you're right. They don't."

"What were _you_ going to point out?" Gohan queried. 

"Oh, I just thought it odd that I can only hear _our_ footsteps."

Gohan's jaw dropped slightly, but after a while he nodded as he noticed it too. "Why aren't the guards making any noise?"

"I dunno. Maybe they're ghosts."

"Secret spy stealth shoes I reckon." 

Kat snickered. "Okay. Whoever's closest gets to make the next call."

"What? No fair." Gohan pouted, though she couldn't see it as she was walking behind him. 

"Fairer than fair. **You** decided we'd both come quietly. And if you're right about the special shoes then I'll continue to abide by your decisions. Do we have a deal?"

"Kat, I don't think this is the time…"

"Fine. Next call's mine then."

Gohan grimaced. "All right. You've got a deal." Kat grinned triumphantly at the back of his head. "What if we're both equally wrong?" He questioned. 

"Uh…we're screwed?"

"I was thinking we'd remain undecided myself." He replied in an amused tone. 

"To decide to remain undecided is a decision." Kat pointed out smugly. 

Gohan laughed. "We let whoever's in charge decide our fate then."

Kat blew a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Risky."

"Better hope one of us is more right than the other then." 

"I guess so." They continued to march, with only two sets of footsteps echoing down the hall. "You nervous?" Kat ventured casually.

"Nah. You?" Truly he was more cautious than nervous. He devoutly hoped he'd be able to convince whomever they were being sent to see that a lengthy suspension was uncalled for. 

"Not any more." 

"Ah the joys of meaningless banter."

"Indeed." Then she groaned. "Are we there yet?" In front of her Gohan jumped to see over the heads of the guards before him. 

"I think I see something." He jumped again. "Yes. A door. At the end of this passage. Guess it's not never-ending after all."

"How deceptive of it."

"A hall after your own heart." Gohan quipped. "Speaking of which…what actually happened between you and that guy back there?" He tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. 

Kat wrinkled her nose. "It was like he'd drugged me or something. I couldn't think straight. All I knew was that I should do whatever he wanted me too.

Though angered that someone would try to take _his_ girlfriend, Gohan couldn't help but feel secretly relieved that Kat hadn't been acting of her own accord. 

"Can't leave you alone for one second can I?" He teased, dancing forward to avoid the kick aimed at his heels. "Do you know who he was?"

Kat blinked as she remembered. "Holy shit. He called himself the Fifth Son of The Satan. Which would make him Hercule's big brother…" 

"What?!" Gohan yelped.

"Eww gross!" Kat cried, and gave a compulsive shudder. "That's so totally **wrong**!"

"Quiet you two." The guard behind Kat barked as they all came to a halt. Gohan obediently bit his tongue on what he wanted to say, and Kat settled for spasmodically twitching.

The guards in front of them moved to one side, so that they could see they had arrived at a giant sized pair of double doors. The doors opened soundlessly, and one of the guards shoved Kat from behind, ramming her into Gohan who staggered forward but managed to prevent them from both kissing the floor. 

Taking the hint they walked forward together, and found themselves in a large room. Neither of them noticed anything particular about his room, as from the moment they stepped through the doors the figure opposite them commanded their entire attention. 

He was large, perhaps thrice the size of the Ox King. His skin was a muddied aquamarine, and he had a trimmed black beard. The look on his face was of a gentleman who'd just smelt something unpleasant, which crushed the sub-conscious hope Gohan had felt in comparing him to his kind and jovial grandfather. Two horns protruded from the top of his head. 

Gohan gulped and risked a glance at Kat. She looked a little paler than usual. His hand found hers, and she gratefully squeezed his fingers in response. 

"Approach!" A voice commanded, and they noticed the workforce of smaller horned people arranged around the desk the giant sat behind. Mutely Gohan and Kat strode forward until they had to turn their heads uncomfortably high to see the face of their adjudicator.

"Who would've thought that Nightlife was run by oni?" Gohan muttered. 

"Silence!" A baby blue coloured oni snapped. "You have been brought before the honourable King Unma, appointed Manager of the Nightlife Establishment. Son Gohan you are charged with aggressive action against another member, and Katina Satell-Lune you are charged with the malicious disruption of the order of the club. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty." Gohan replied firmly. 

"Definitely not guilty." Kat added in confusion.

"State your defence."

Gohan took a deep breath, grateful now for those mindless hours spent in front of daytime TV watching law and court dramas. Choosing his words carefully, he addressed King Unma rather than the assistant oni. "I am not a violent person, Your Honour." A hint of pride was seen in his self-assured stance. "But I am protective of those I care about. I perceived a threat to my…friend, Katina, and acted accordingly."

Kat didn't dare look at him at that moment, but she felt distinctly impressed by his smooth selection of phrasing.

"By accordingly Majesty," a peach skinned oni holding a clipboard piped up, "my report shows that he struck the victim and sent him flying into the hallway entry/exit doors, with force enough to splinter them."

Over mutters from the rest of the small oni Gohan spoke, "Your honour I contest the use of the word victim. The proper term for the man in question would be antagonist. Neither do I believe him to be a 'member' of this fine club."

"To whom does the first defendant refer?" King Unma spoke for the first time, and Gohan winced at the volume of his deep voice. Flipping through pages the peach oni answered hastily,

"One Damon Satan, Majesty. You approved his entrance into the club for this night only, sir, in order that he remove the disruptive influence of, er, the second defendant, sir."

"You what?" Kat shrieked. Luckily her outburst was covered by the sound of the double doors across the room being thrown open. Whirling around, it took Gohan a while to recognise Bert striding towards them with a vigorous energy never seen before in Gohan's six years of acquaintance with him. 

"Honourable King Unma, please excuse my interruption." Bert said without a semblance of apology. Even his voice, though still dry and hoarse, seemed to vibrate with energy. "I would be extremely grateful if you would allow me to speak on behalf of the defence."

"Very well. And who is your associate?" King Unma replied, drawing the attention of the room to Mia, standing nervously behind Bert. 

"A witness, your honour, who wishes to remain anonymous."   

"I see." Clearly King Unma was not pleased with this at all, though he was unable to do anything about it. "And to what does the witness wish to testify?" 

"That the Mr Satan involved used unethical methods to carry out his directive." Bert answered for her. "From my long association with the second defendant I know that if he had merely offered her the chance to enter into Hellish Domains he would have met no resistance. On her part that is." He added, with a side-glance at Gohan who had frowned in disapproval at this. 

"What type of 'unethical methods' are we referring to here?" King Unma questioned. "You Light are oft keen to label many methods unethical."

"Debauchery, your honour. A charisma matrix so solid I doubt she could tell you what colour his eyes were."

"Debauchery hm. Would you care to affirm this allegation Katina Satell-Lune?"

"Well at first I thought his eyes were brown. But now I'm thinking they were kinda gold-ish weren't they? As for the charm matrix, if it works to take away all free will and impede clear thinking then yeah, that's what happened." She replied rather nonchalantly for someone who'd just been subject to emotional manipulation.

Uncertain whether this was enough to convince the Manager Gohan added, "He was about to kiss her, your honour, when I uh, intervened." 

"I see." King Unma scratched reflectively at his beard. "Very well. I rule that his method was indeed unethical."

Immediately Bert reasoned, "In which case, Honourable King Unma, it is clear that Miss Katina was also in danger and thus Son Gohan's actions were warranted."

As King Unma sat back in his chair to mull that one over Gohan noticed activity amongst the little oni. One mauve coloured oni swiftly climbed a ladder that ran up one side of the giant desk with his clipboard clutched between his teeth. After receiving consent from his King he climbed up Unma's shoulder to whisper something in his sizeable ear. Mutterings of, "Yes…" and, "I see…" reached the group standing below. 

"Very well." King Unma said in his loud voice after dismissing the purple oni. "Son Gohan is cleared of the charge against him." Gohan sighed in relief, and grinned at Kat who wore a light smirk.

"However, both defendants have also been charged with perpetration of an illegal alliance." Kat and Gohan's expressions morphed into ones of dismay. "As citizens of separate dimensions it is Nightlife policy to prohibit all non-platonic interactions. Were you or were you not aware of this law?"

"Well, it's not…" Gohan started.

"No. We had no idea you like to place restriction on a person's emotions and free will." Kat sneered, with just a suggestion of sarcasm. 

"Why were the defendants not informed of Nightlife procedure?" King Unma bellowed accusingly at Bert, whose job as doorman was to lay down the law for each new member.

"I was directly ordered to withhold any information that could cause an obstacle in their perusal of a relationship, should such circumstances occur. Your Honour." The last seemed tacked on as an afterthought. 

"Ordered by whom?" King Unma was clearly affronted that anyone would have the audacity to give orders to his staff. 

"The ones with whom my allegiances lie." Bert replied evasively, eyes flickering briefly to Gohan and Kat. "In their absence, Mia here will gladly also attest to their involvement in the matter."

King Unma leaned forward to peer at Mia who, to her credit, stood her ground well. Some emotion, perhaps a faint recognition and consequent surprise, managed to soften the angry scowl on his face. "Approach please." He said in the most unpretentious tone he'd yet used. Mia looked to Bert for guidance, and he nodded at her. Hesitantly she walked towards the colossal table, before taking to the air to fly to the desktop. 

She was halfway up when the double doors opened once again, and a man wearing dark glasses and a white bandanna ran across the room towards them, jumping up to accompany Mia into the confidence of King Unma. 

Glancing at Bert for reassurance Gohan saw that he looked both surprised and relieved at this development. Hopefully then this new guy was going to vouch for them, though how he could do that when he didn't even know them was beyond Gohan's knowledge, a rather dangerous place to be as years of academic investigations had given him a penchant for seeking out that which he did not know. 

"Bert, who is he?"

For some reason Bert chuckled. "Someone whom you know intimately, whilst not knowing him at all."

"I don't associate with anyone who wears a sheet on his head." Kat muttered snidely, causing Bert to laugh all the more. 

They all waited impatiently, though Bert hid his anxiety for the outcome to be revealed better than Gohan or Kat, or even the little oni who were just starting to get restless when King Unma answered the joint contentions of Mia and the new guy for all to hear.

"Very well. But inform your superiors that if they are going to use my club in their schemes they are required to request permission from this council first."

Mia and the other guy dropped back down to take up positions behind Bert. Though it was hard to tell behind the sunglasses, Gohan thought that their supposedly known ally looked highly affronted at King Unma's reply. This made him wonder whom exactly this guy worked for, what job he did, and why he had been ordered to help them. There wasn't time to properly consider all this however, as King Unma was speaking once again.

"All this does not however suitably contest the charge against the second defendant of malicious disruption of the order of the club."  

"Your Honour, Miss Satell-Lune was not aware of her emanations of Dark energies, and thus unaware of the disruption she was causing to the Order carefully maintained here at Nightlife."

"That was all my fault?" Kat stuttered in surprise, and before anyone could stop her she cried, "Cool!" Then, noticing the expressions of dismay on the people around her she sobered and said, "Uh, I mean, noooo…?" 

Cringing Gohan, with Bert, Mia, and the mysterious 'I know you but I don't' guy looked up at the face of King Unma, which was rapidly turning purple with rage. 

Slamming a large courtroom type hammer down on the table with enough force to shake the room King Unma roared, "By your lack of either shame or repentance for perpetrating such a atrocious act against the noble Establishment of Nightlife I hereby find you GUILTY!"

The little oni all cheered. 

"You are henceforth permanently expelled from this establishment."

Gohan turned a panic-stricken look on her. Her expression was of someone who'd just been punched in the stomach. However she quickly regained her composure and straightened her posture to look defiantly up at the giant oni.  

"Well that depends doesn't it?" She said coolly. 

"On what?" King Unma glared patronisingly down at her.

"On how come your security team doesn't make any sound marching through the halls back there." She smirked, a vicious twinkle in her eye. Gohan's eyes widened slightly, and he restrained himself from the impulse to call her to task.

"To what does she refer?" King Unma demanded of his oni team. 

"I think, sir, she's referring to the fact that the security men are hired in body as well as soul, sir." A pale green oni answered him nervously. When he wasn't contradicted by his peers he added, "As Nightlife is a spiritual plain, and they are in the flesh, they resonate at a different frequency to their surrounds, and thus do not come into direct contact with any inanimate object."

"Kind of like ghosts then, only the other way around?" Kat asked cheerfully of the green oni. He nodded. "Well Gohan, looks like I won that one."

"I'd say so." Gohan replied evenly, contradicting his tense frame. 

"You do know what we shall now do then, don't you?"

"Boogie?" 

"Exactly." 

Instantly flames of energy burst around him as he transformed to super saiyan level one. Before anyone in the room had time to react he'd scooped up Kat and fled from the room. 

Some seconds later King Unma jumped to his feet in outrage, the force of which caused all of his attendants to fall over. "Apprehend them!" He thundered. 

"Fate's not going to be pleased about this." Fate's disguised messenger muttered sourly, sliding into a fighting stance. 

"Where's Destiny?" Bert desperately asked Mia, forging his energy into his own brand of delaying attack.

"Family reunion." Mia groaned. "Grandma's been monopolising her and she couldn't get away. I was able to sneak out."

"Would I be right in thinking that we should try to help them get away? Not that I presume to know the plans of Fate." The Messenger added somewhat sardonically. 

"I agree. It's not as if she wouldn't be able to find them easily again anyway." Bert answered. "You going to join in the fun Mia?"

"I don't think-" The bandanna wearing messenger started to say.

"My father you are not." Mia snapped at him. 

"Well technically…" He grinned, but didn't pursue the matter in the interest of blasting into the teams of security guards streaming into the room. 

"Try not to get hurt." Bert beseeched Mia. "A man my age can't afford to suffer the wrath of Time."

"He'll understand." She assured him. "It's in my blood after all."

With that they split, Mia to add to the offensive and Bert to guard the doors, in order to delay as many guards for as long as they possibly could. 

()-()-()

It took Kat a while to reign in her bearings. She was having a hard time comprehending the speed at which they were flying down the hall. After a brief struggle she decided just to accept the fact that a biological being could achieve practically warp speeds and move on.

Shifting in Gohan's arms she peered over his shoulder for any sign of pursuit, though she doubted those dim witted dolts had even realised what had happened yet. As she suspected there were no guards on their heels. In fact, she couldn't even make out the giant double doors as they were so far away. 

Gohan slowed to a halt and landed, setting her on her feet, though not letting go of her entirely. 

"I hope," and he was only slightly out of breath, "you have a plan."

"Well we can't go anywhere in the club where they won't find us." Kat stated. 

"A logical assumption." Gohan agreed.

"Bleck, all that formal language has invaded your brain." She stuck out her tongue in disgust. 

"The plan?"

"Oh right. Well since we can't stay, we'll have to leave yes?"

"Uhuh…" Gohan affirmed sceptically.

"And you know Hercule, he just comes and goes as he pleases. In fact remember when Backslash told us Herc was 'in the flesh'?"

"Nope." He admitted.

"Well _I _was paying attention. And I reckoned Herc, like those guards, has some way of transporting not just his spirit but also his body into Nightlife. So I've been experimenting."

Gohan stiffened in shock, backing away to get a better look at her. She grinned proudly and placed her hands on her hips in triumph. "Last night, I finally got it one hundred percent right."

"How do you know?" He questioned, even as his searching senses picked out subtle differences in how she _felt_. 

"Set up a vidcorder. I've been recording myself while I sleep. And three nights ago, at eleven thirty, my body shimmered and vanished right before the camera's eyes. The difficulty now is getting my body back at will, rather than falling asleep or walking out the front door."

"So, your body just follows your soul back to your own dimension when you fall asleep here?" 

Kat frowned. "Well, it takes a little concentration to keep myself here. I can feel the slight strain at the back of my mind. As far as I can tell when I loose consciousness my body automatically returns to my bedroom, and my spirit automatically returns to my body. But now I think I know how to will myself home."

"Alright. But then what? What should I do?" Gohan asked, checking the hall for pursuers. 

"You're coming with me."

"What?!" His head snapped back to her. 

"You heard me. I can do it."

He swallowed audibly. "But, surely…" He stiffened as his energy senses picked up powers converging on their position. Not at all convinced that this was a good idea, he looked helplessly at her.

"Don't you trust me?" She quickly utilised the classic line, coupled with a injured expression, to get her own way.

"Well yeah, but-"

"Good." She stepped up to him, placed her hands on his shoulders, and concentrated. The first line of guards was just coming into view when both Kat and Gohan disappeared from the Nightlife plain.  

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hey don't all look so surprised…I'm the same author really I am…I just happened to be inspired enough to get this chapter written in a week…ONE WEEK…I should have exams more often ne?

And because I'm full of thank-goodness-it's-Friday warm fuzzy feelings I'll not only say a general THANKS GUYS to those who reviewed, I'll also leave individual comments…^_^  

Min – hey thanks! Just wait til you meet the rest of Herc's family…

Deadly Secrets – does this chapter answer your question? ~_^

Frying Pan of DOOM – well, I could write it either way…I was kinda thinking of doing a poll for that one…but we shall wait and see.

Rose Vaughn – wish granted! What? Didn't you believe I could write on command? : P

Gaull – byes to you to!

15153 – that's my motto… 

Oh and I guess I should say that I don't own the title of this chapter either…it probably does have a copyright or something on it doesn't it? Anyway, til the next chapter…

~_^


	13. Crossing Over

Disclaimer: To save on the translation costs I'm just going to type what everyone reads, if they even read this…Blah, be blah blah blah DBZ bleb bah blah blaaaa.

Welcome to the last in the 'I'm stressed so I'm going to ignore those piles of study in favour of writing' series…my exams finished today, finally! Unfortunately next week I will be getting them back again, so I'll probably be to depressed to do more than eat chocolate…but let's not worry about that now. Go read and be merry!

Chapter 13 

()-()-()-()-()-()-()

It was a strange sensation, Kat mused, as her stomach did handstands and cartwheels inside her. Like that sinking feeling you get when riding a smooth lift, only side-to-side at the same time.  

Luckily, in the interests of avoiding further inane musings, the black smoke around her cleared to reveal the familiar surrounds of her room, in the residential A-sector of the Confederate Assembly owned space station that orbited the planet known as 'Earth'. Which is rather ironic if you think about it, because that planet's surface has a larger percentage of water than land. But we digress. 

 Finding nothing solid to support her raised hands she dropped them back down to rest on her hips, and looked around her room with a frown.

"Gohan? This isn't funny. Where are you hiding?" 

Refusing to consider the endless possibilities of 'what ifs' that could have gone wrong she glanced over the piles of disks, clothes, and other random junk that generally congregates on a teenager's bedroom floor. There was no sign of him. 

Swallowing nervously she resisted the impulse to throw herself onto her bed in despair. It should have worked! Why didn't it work? 

She tried again, this time without as much hope as before. "Gohan?"

Shit. What had she done? Why didn't she just let **him** work out what to do? After all, _his_ plans never went wrong. 

Anger at Gohan, and at herself for thinking uncharitable things about know-it-all geniuses, swelled up inside her. Casting wildly about she spotted her wardrobe door, and threw it open.

"Damn you Gohan!"

From behind her, though sounding far more distant than the confines of her room should've allowed, she heard a familiar laugh. 

"What are you doing? I'm right here." 

She spun around so fast she lost her balance, slipped on a CD, and crashed to the floor.

"Oh sorry." He was still laughing. "Are you all right? Here, let me help." 

Kat forced her eyes to open despite the pain in her buttocks. She gasped. There in front of her was a faintly glowing outline of someone with Gohan's physique and hairdo. The figure reached down to grab onto her arm, but his 'hand' passed right through. She gave a compulsive shiver. 

"What the?" Clearly Gohan hadn't noticed that he was completely TRANSPARENT! 

"Ooh boy." Was all Kat could think to say. 

"What's going on?!" He demanded of her angrily. "Why can't I touch you?"

"Excuse me?" Kat raised an eyebrow up at him. "I would think the more relevant question would be, 'Why am I a glowing shadow of my former self?'"

Though she couldn't actually see it, she was sure he was giving her an exasperated look. His voice certainly sounded exasperated, if still distantly so. 

"What are you talking about? _You're _the one lacking substance."

_Her_ lacking substance?! Kat frowned, about to hotly dispute this statement, when a thought occurred to her. Her jaw dropped. It was so obvious!

"Your soul! Flying shit, I only brought your _soul_ to my dimension, because that's the only part of you that was at Nightlife."

"Wha-at." Gohan's voice stuttered weakly, as Kat managed to get to her feet without slipping on any of the other death traps scattered around her room. 

"Congratulations Gohan. You're a ghost!" She surveyed him with a twisted smile. 

"Oh think this is funny do you?!"

She shook her head. "No, I'm just trying to combat impending hysteria with humour." She sighed. "And it's not as if you can do anything to me." With that she walked forward to the less cluttered space of floor at the foot of her bed. In the process of doing this she passed right through him, and had to fight another wave of shivers. 

Feeling distinctly uneasy Gohan turned around, intending to rebuke her for taking advantage of his condition by acting as if he weren't blocking her path. But he couldn't find the words to describe the feeling he'd experienced as she walked through him. The only word that came to mind was 'unsettling', but that was too far off the mark to bother saying aloud. Instead he said, "So, you really couldn't see me before? I thought you were joking."

"Gohan, how could you not notice that you are transparent?" She replied, looking around for something.

"To my eyes I'm not. To me it's everything else that's sort of…blurry." He looked down. "Now that you point it out I'm not even standing on the floor."

They both stared contemplatively at his feet for a few minutes. After that was finished Kat sighed and sank down to sit on the end of her bed. 

"I honestly don't know what to do."

"There's a first time for everything." When she glared at him he defended, "What? So you're allowed to use humour for psychological benefit and I'm not? In case you hadn't noticed _I'm _the one stuck without a body here." 

"Sorry."

"So am I. I never should've agreed to this." Seeing as she was sitting down he decided to sit also. He crossed his legs, briefly marvelling at the density of what he presumed to be air around him that meant he didn't need to exert energy to sit mid-air. 

"I said I was sorry." She muttered angrily. 

For a second he was strongly tempted to hold a grudge and refuse her his forgiveness. Luckily this second passed, and with it the temptation. "It's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen. It's more my fault than anything. I should've realised, after all that talk of 'spirits resonating at different frequencies to their surrounds', or whatever that oni was going on about."

"Hey yeah. _You're_ the resident genius. It's all your fault!" She grinned in mock relief. "How about those little horny guys though. Oni did you call them? Sadistic little bastards. Did you hear them cheer when I was expelled?"

"Hard not to." He grinned. Kat blinked and sat up straighter.

"I can see that!"

"See what?" He asked, looking over his shoulder.

"You smiling. I can see you smiling." She walked over to stand in front of him, squinting pensively at his mouth. Gohan pulled a face. She grinned.

"You're getting less see-through!" She concluded, this time with genuine relief.

"I am?"

"Positively opaque." She replied happily. "What do you think this means?"

"Well if I'm becoming more substantial to you, then I must be gaining some sort of physical existence." He mused. "But how? And what's happening to my first body? I'm assuming it's still lying sleeping in my bed at home."

"A logical assumption." She mockingly mimicked an earlier statement of his. In her normal voice she continued, "I don't think you'd be gaining a body here out of thin air, just because you were careless enough to leave your other one behind in your own dimension."

"Yes, how careless of me." He said dryly.

"Terribly. You should be ashamed." She returned to her former seat on the end of her bed, scooping a pencil off the floor as she went. 

"What's your hypothesis then?" He asked.

"Well, if some law of nature makes our souls return to the correct body every night wouldn't it be 'logical' that, if our soul were unable to return to our body, our body would seek to rejoin the soul instead?"

"Wow Kat. That actually makes sense." She tossed the pencil she was holding at him, and it hit the wardrobe doors directly behind where he sat. 

"And because it's not the usual order of things you're experiencing a sort of delayed reaction." She concluded, reaching down to pick a mini-disk off the floor beside her bed. 

"Either that or it takes longer to traverse between physical dimensions than going from physical to spiritual like going to Nightlife."

She sniffed dismissively, throwing the disk at him and watching it bounce off her wardrobe. "Maybe. Maybe both."

"Yes. Both probably." Now that it was possible that they'd soon able to touch he thought it best not to provoke her temper. How would it be if the first thing she did once he had fully gained a body was hit him? 

"Do you mind?" He protested mildly as she threw a wad of paper through him.

"I'm just gauging your solidity." She replied, completely unrepentant.

"Oh, and here I thought you just liked chucking stuff at me." He answered sarcastically. 

"That too." She replied, taking aim with a broken piece from a cheap compact mirror. She flicked it and it sailed through between his eyes. "Bullseye!" 

"Ha de ha." He clearly was not amused. "Why don't you take me on a tour of your house instead? Since we have no idea how long this is going to take we might as well do something more productive than target practise."

Kat shrugged. "Sure, why not? Don't think anyone else would be awake at this hour anyway." 

With that she hopped from her bed and left the room, shutting the door behind her. Gohan blinked, then frowned.

"Hey! Wait for me!" He complained, running through the door. Kat was waiting for him on the other side, an impish smile on her face. "What did you do that for?"

"I figure if you get into the habit of walking through stuff now we'll know the minute you regain your entire physical body." She winked. 

"I other words you're waiting for me to bounce off something?"

Kat laughed, (he knew her too well), and headed off down the open hallway that connected the rooms of the upper floor of their living accommodation. 

"First stop, the bathroom!" She announced. Shaking his head Gohan floated after her. On the bright side, at least he would get to learn more about where Kat had grown up. Maybe it'd explain a few things. 

"So, here is where we pee…"

Then again, maybe not. 

()-()-()

Goten woke up early, a bit before sunrise. He quietly slipped out of bed and got himself dressed for the day. Not that he really needed to bother being quiet. A stampede of dinosaurs couldn't wake up Gohan when he was at Nightlife. 

He bounced down the stairs and ran smack bang into the gorgeous aroma of his mother's cooking. 

"Morning mummy!" He hugged her by wrapping his arms around her legs. Chichi looked down with a smile from where she was stirring the beginnings of a soup for later on the stove. 

"Morning sweetheart. Eat your breakfast quickly before it gets cold." 

He didn't need to be told twice, and the peaceful sounds of things bubbling, toasting, frying, and one contented saiyan boy eating filled the kitchen. 

"You should be able to see lots of interesting animals this morning." Chichi commented, looking out the window at the forest beyond, which was becoming more visible through the morning fog by the minute. 

The reason Goten was up so early, and allowed an early breakfast, was because Chichi had set him a biology assignment where he had to go into the forest, (not too far mind), and draw pictures of any creature he saw. He had to make sure to label any distinguishing features so that when he returned he could identify the species and genus from the extensive range of wildlife textbooks they owned, courtesy of his grandfather.

"Uh huh." Goten replied around mouthfuls. After the last bite was gone he said, "I'm just going to go get my stuff from my room 'kay?"

"All right dear, but be careful you don't wake up your brother. You know how he gets when he's woken up early."

Goten pulled a face. He knew all right. He even knew _why_. But he wasn't allowed to tell. 

He returned to the kitchen with his little bag of notebooks and pencils, pausing only to give his mum a kiss on the cheek, before heading out into the cool, grey coloured world. With a grin he ran into the forest. 

Chichi smiled at the disappearing form of her youngest. Goku didn't know what he was missing. One day he was going to turn up again, out of the blue, just because he felt like it. She didn't doubt that for a minute. Only this time he'd find that a lot had changed. 

She tossed the chopped carrots into the soup with a little more force than necessary, and a dash of the hot liquid splashed onto her hand. Because she was alone she allowed herself the luxury of a few choice curses. 

Running cold water from the tap over her smarting skin she had to sigh. Even after nearly seven years she couldn't think ill of him without some form of retribution. His energy was so potent it seemed to leave an imprint wherever he went. And in this house, constructed by his own hands, the memory of his presence seemed to linger in each beam and board, a subtle reminder to her that one day he would return. 

In truth she didn't completely mind his varying absences from his family. Sure it stung when he left, but it hurt to see him return as well. Whenever he was around she cared, she _lived_, only to please him. It was only in his absence that she could live for herself, and care for her sons in the entirety that such special boys deserved. 

It had been six and three quarters of a year since he last walked the Earth. Chichi had a feeling that Fate would bid him return in the seventh year. And no doubt he'd be just in time to quell the rising Dark forces that had to have recovered by now after the defeat of their avatar Cell.

She paused in the act of examining her hand. If her speculations were true, then what would this mean for Gohan and Goten? Gohan would surely endure; he was strong like his father. Though what this meant in terms of Fate's plans for him Chichi didn't like to consider. But Goten? He was more like her; there to serve a vital role yet easy to take for granted.  

But she knew she would be rewarded for her life of servitude. Fate had chosen her to support the Light anchor for their dimension, and at age twelve she had been honoured. At least until she died and was set free from her obligations she could console herself with the knowledge that she had worked hard, succeeded thus far, and been given a nice long break to in which to rest and have her sons all to herself. 

She smiled. She had one of her rewards already. After all the stress and strain of evil saiyans, Namek and Freezer, that lethal heart virus, androids, and finally the culmination in Cell she had been close to loosing it. Total and utter despair. So Fate gave her Goten. 

And now whatever the future had in store for Goku and Gohan, she could handle it. As long as she had Goten she could handle it. 

Possibly this was the reason she doted on him just a tad more than she ever did with Gohan. If she thought back she would realise that Goten was currently learning schoolwork Gohan had completed when he was four. But it wasn't fair to compare the two boys, and she was careful not to do so. 

Goten would be fine. They had each other. And for now they had Gohan as well. But if she didn't get back to preparing the day's cuisine she'd have two whining saiyans on her hands, and that is enough to try **anyone's** patience.

Humming to herself she set the first pot of rice to boil alongside the simmering soup. She should probably start storing pre-prepared meals in the special preservation capsules Bulma had invented for her. If Goku _were_ soon coming back she'd need much larger quantities of food than could readily be prepared each day, every day. And she'd gotten to like taking a nap in the afternoons.  

()-()-()

Goten sat happily in a clearing in the forest, talking with his new friends, his notebook and bag lying forgotten by a tree. He was having a great time, but his stomach chose that moment to inform him that since it was mid-morning, and he'd had a very early breakfast, it was most definitely time to go home because he was very hungry. Starving almost. If he didn't run home as fast as he could he might drop dead of starvation right now!

"Sorry guys, I gotta go." He stood up. Mr _Apodemus argenteus_, Mrs _Microtus montebelli_, and Mr _Petaurista leucogenys_ all looked sad. "It's okay, I'll come back soon." He laughed. They all looked happier, and turned to go their own ways. "Bye guys!" Goten yelled, waving at their various retreating backs. 

Then he too turned and headed for home. He was so preoccupied with arguing against their impending death-by-starvation with his stomach that he was halfway home before he remembered his book bag, still sitting next to a tree. Knowing his mother would probably make him go get it before giving him food anyway, he groaned and ran back. 

By the time he finally made it to the kitchen he was so hungry he almost didn't believe his mother wasn't in her usual place by the stove. He rubbed his eyes and looked again. Nope, not there. Strange. She was usually always to be found in the kitchen until after lunch. 

Speaking of lunch, what was that boiling crazily on the stove? He dragged a chair over so that he could peer into the pot. It appeared to be noodles (yum), but did noodles usually make giant white bubble monsters seep over the sides of the pot?

Goten had seen this once before, when his mum had forgotten to take the rice off the heat while she talked with Bulma on the phone. That must be where she was. And she would be pleased with him if he moved the pot and saved the noodles. 

He reached out to grab the sides of the pot with both hands. He only touched the hot metal for a fraction of a second before automatically jerking his hands away. But that fraction of a second was enough to make his fingers hurt. They hurt a lot. 

Goten whimpered and, not knowing what else to do, stuck his scorched fingers in his mouth. He tried to call out for Chichi, but while the 'I'm-in-pain-mummy!' sound came out no trouble he couldn't get a significant amount volume out through his eight fingers and two thumbs to receive any attention. 

A frown of determination wound its way through the tears on his face. He would just have to go find her himself. The nasty noodles could just stay there and die for all he cared. But his stomach protested at such harsh treatment of nutritious substances, and so he removed one set of fingers from his mouth to gingerly turn off the heat under the pot of noodles. Then he went off in search of the sympathy only a mother can give.

He peered down the hall to the telephone. She wasn't there. He wandered into the living room. Not there either. He looked out the window. She wasn't hanging up washing. Where could she be? Finally he realised he should just search for her energy. He concentrated, and jumped in shock as he noticed for the first time the group of familiar energies congregated just up the stairs.

He bounded up the stairs and followed the energies to his and Gohan's room. He stopped in the doorway and stared at the sight. 

Chichi was sitting on a chair that had been pushed between Gohan's bed and his bed, and Trunks was sitting cross-legged on the latter. Vegeta was leaning uninterested against a wall, though he alone seemed to notice Goten's arrival. Bulma was bent over Gohan's bed, blocking his view of what everyone was looking at. Finally the warning bells that had gone offline due to hunger started clanging. What was going on? Why were Trunks's parents here? And why was his mum sniffling and looking as though she could burst into tears at any moment?

"Mummy?" He only said it softly, but the room was so quiet it sounded much louder. Chichi's head snapped up, and she started to stand up. "What's going on?" He asked curiously, walking into the room. Bulma straightened to turn and look at him, and he saw that the focus of the room had been Gohan, lying apparently asleep on his bed, just as Goten had seen him when he'd woken up. "Oh." He bit his lip, his fingers and hunger promptly forgotten.

"Goten honey, Gohan's a bit sick. Don't worry though dear, Bulma's here to help him get better." Chichi said, but it sounded weak even to her ears. She just didn't want Goten to get upset once he found out that Gohan had fallen into a coma for no apparent reason.

Ignoring her Goten crawled onto his bed, fetching something from under his pillow as he did so. He leaned over to reach Gohan, and it was revealed to be a feather in his hand. As everyone, even Vegeta to some extent, watched perplexed he waved the feather under Gohan's nose. When he saw there was no response he sat back, pondering what to do. He knew Gohan didn't want anyone to know about Nightlife, but he also knew that Gohan had to wake up. You're just not meant to sleep through the day. 

He thought some more and decided that if his mother told him to wake Gohan up then it wouldn't be his fault, and Gohan couldn't get angry at him for breaking his promise because even he knew that mother's orders were imperative. 

"Do you want me to wake him up mummy?" Goten asked, to the great surprise of them all. Chichi gaped at the pair of large ebony eyes gazing up at her. 

"What…what do you mean sweetie? Do you know what's wrong with Gohan?" Goten flushed and hesitantly nodded. "What's wrong with him?" Chichi asked, though perhaps demanded would be more apt.

Goten lowered his eyes in embarrassment. "There's nothing _wrong_ exactly with him mummy."

"Nothing wrong?" Bulma asked with an arched eyebrow. "Then why is it that he appears to be in a coma Goten?"

"What's a koh-mah?" Goten asked innocently, grasping at the chance to change the topic. Bulma liked explaining things in great detail, and maybe by the time she'd finished Gohan would've come back again.

"It means he's very deeply asleep and won't wake up." Chichi answered, also knowing of her friend's penchant for lengthy explanations. 

"Well actually…" Bulma started, but at the glare from Chichi she amended what she'd planned on saying. "Actually, yes. That's about right."  

"Oh." Goten said to show he understood, disappointed his brilliant plan hadn't worked. "Well I guess he is in a…a co-mah. But it's okay. I can wake him up."

When Chichi appeared caught between demanding for further explanation and just wanting Gohan to be awake and all right, Bulma encouraged the boy. "Go on then Goten. Try to wake him up." From her tone it was clear that she very much doubted that would happen.

Taking a deep breath, because everyone was staring at him and he felt nervous, Goten crawled over to lie on his brother's chest. With his ear placed above Gohan's heart he said softly, "Mr Bert? Gohan really needs to come home now. Is that okay?"

Chichi and Bulma exchanged mystified glances. Because he was sitting nearest, Trunks was the only one to notice his father stand up a little straighter. 

Goten waited anxiously for a reply, any reply. A minute passed. Starting to get scared he tried again. "Mr Bert? Is everything all right? When will Gohan be home?" In the hope of inciting a response he added, "Mum's getting really worried. Please?" 

He had just about given up, which was terrible because he had no idea what to do next, when a coarse voice spoke as though the man was speaking directly into his ear. "I'm sorry kiddo, we're a bit busy at the moment. I don't know where your brother is but we're going to try and find him. I had hoped he was already home."

Only a little relieved Goten replied, "He's not."

"I see." Bert gave a frustrated cough. "Where did those two run to?"

"Goten honey, who are you talking to?" Chichi asked in alarm, illustrated by her increasingly shrill tones. 

"What do I tell mum?" Goten asked, looking at her but with his attention on what he was hearing.

There was a stretch of silence as Bert pondered. Finally he answered, "Tell her as much as you think Gohan would want her to know, but don't withhold anything that would reassure her that Gohan'll be all right. I'm sorry I can't help you more Goten but I need to get back to searching for your brother, before the people who made him hide in the first place find him."

"Wait! Why is he hiding?" Goten cried.

"It was Kat's idea." Was all Bert said, and then Goten _knew_ he was gone. 

Slowly Goten sat up. Everyone looked at him expectantly. He laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. 

"Goten, tell us what's going on." Bulma said firmly, as Chichi looked positively faint with the all shock and anxiety she'd experienced in a short period of time. 

"Well, see, Gohan looks like he's asleep…but actually he's awake! He's not even really here, he's…um…he uh, just looks like he's asleep because…he'll be okay really mum. Mr Bert said he was going to find him…and send him home." And Goten was left blushing and fidgeting for such a vastly inadequate answer. 

"Send him home…" Chichi repeated weakly. "Where is he? Where's my baby?" This last was wailed loudly as she sank down into her chair.  

"Well…you see…there's this uh, place…that he's allowed to go to…and…you see…uh…well, I sort of promised…but…you see…"

"He's at Nightlife." Vegeta's gruff voice easily swept aside Goten's faltering, unenlightening, explanation. Goten looked at him with relief bordering on adoration. 

"What do you know of this Vegeta?" Bulma instantly demanded of him suspiciously. 

He sneered at her. "I did nothing. Nightlife is a spiritual plain that a select few go to during their sleeping hours. It's meant to be relaxing." At that he snorted. "Because it is on a different level to our plain it is easiest to reach when asleep, and only your spirit or soul will make the transition. Clearly the reason the boy won't wake up is because his soul is not currently within his body."

"WHAT?!" Chichi shrieked, before fainting in her chair. 

"Mum!" Goten had never seen Chichi faint before, so he was quite a bit more worried about her than either Bulma, who'd seen it all before, or Vegeta, who just didn't care. 

"She'll be okay Goten." Bulma graciously spared breath to reassure him. "She'll come round soon." Then she turned back to interrogating Vegeta. "And how **exactly **do you know all this, Mr 'high-and-mighty'?"

"I've been there." He smirked as he savoured the experience of dumbfounding his mate. "Now that you know the boy is fine can we go?" In the background Goten could be heard pleading with his mum to wake up because he was hungry. 

Bulma didn't answer his impatient question immediately, as she considered all that had been said. Clearly coming to the conclusion that this was some elaborate scheme to discredit her genius she replied, "No. I'm going to wait until, or if, he wakes up. If this has been a false cause for concern then we can go, after he's properly punished for scaring us of course. And if not then I don't want to have to travel all this way again in one day."  

"Fine woman. Stay if you want, but I've got better things to do than stand around here all day." Having expected this answer Bulma made no attempt to stop him striding from the room.

In truth he just wanted to get out of Kakarott's creepy house. It was as though he could _sense _the other warrior all around him, and any minute the damn fool was going to sneak up behind him and shout 'Boo!' Vegeta would be the very last person to admit he was freaked. That was just all the more reason to leave as soon as possible. He never should've agreed to convey Bulma here in the first place. 

Bulma, hands on hips, looked down at the peacefully sleeping Gohan. Chichi was starting to stir in response to Goten's pitiful reassurances and pleas for food. She blinked as something about him suddenly seemed…different somehow. She peered closer. Was he becoming just a bit paler? It was hard to tell, and if she didn't know any better she'd say that he was very slowly fading.

Deciding it would be best to get Chichi to leave the room until she was sure, in case the younger woman noticed it too and really went to pieces, Bulma helped Goten revive his mother and convince her that the best thing she could do now would be to make lunch for them all. 

"I'll stay with him, and I'll let you know the minute he's awake. I promise Chichi." Bulma said in her most persuasive voice. 

Once Chichi had been carefully ushered from the room, the hopeful Goten and Trunks in her wake, Bulma returned to her scrutiny of Gohan. She was too young for her eyesight to be deteriorating. So it had to be him. She checked his breathing and pulse, and they were slow as expected, but steady.

She would wait and see, but she was becoming convinced that this was no ordinary coma. She was by no means taken in by that 'travelling to a spiritual plain' mumbo jumbo. A naïve child and an ex-psychotic killer, even if he was her husband, were not terribly reliable resources. 

There had to be another explanation. And if there was, and I have already said there had to be, she would find it. Only if Gohan woke up and rationally explained it to her, using appropriate scientific terms, would she believe the account of a place called 'Nightlife'. 

He had always been the only one with enough intelligence in their group of friends to halfway understand her brilliance. She still remembered those months spent travelling to Namek, and teaching him the ins and outs of the electronics she'd taken to keep her occupied once she'd read through all her magazines. At first he'd spent a lot of time training with Krillin, but after a while shortie got sick of loosing their little exercises and started training by himself. 

He'd been such a sweet little kid. She hadn't fully appreciated his interest back then, assuming that anyone would find what she did interesting. But after her lack of success in getting Trunks involved in her work for more than an hour at a time she had to admit that Gohan was unique, (the other option, that Trunks was dim-witted, was highly improbable given his parentage and thus not worth considering).  

Bulma sighed and fetched a small notebook from her pocket in which to start a scientific log to refer to later should the need arise. 

Glancing at the clock she started writing. _10:48am – subject showed no sign of waking. Heart and breathing rate steady. Skin slightly pallid._****

Making herself comfortable in Chichi's chair Bulma prepared herself for a long vigil. 

 ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hey guys! I actually did _research_ for this chapter…Goten's forest friends were (in order of appearance): a Japanese Field Mouse, a Japanese Grass Vole, and a Japanese Giant Flying Squirrel. Not that I actually know what these creatures look like, or where their habitats may be, (though I think Japan is a pretty good bet), but I think when you live in a world where some animals speak and live like humans, technicalities are least of your problems. And hey, I'm pretty technical. At least I didn't put in something like a red kangaroo…

As always a humungous thanks to those who reviewed!

Godzilla2 – I love it when people speculate! Especially when their questions are automatically answered in the next chapter…^_^

Rose Vaughn – Congratulations! You have become one of those beloved few who've reviewed _twice_! Muchos gracias! 

DBZ Chick1 – Thanks!

Exarikun – Everything is good! The half giant chocolate bar in my tummy says so…

Frying Pan of DOOM – Vote noted…just wondering though, is there a particular reason you can think of as to why you think G/K is better than G/V? At the moment I'm siting on the fence, but I don't really want to sit there too long 'cause it's not exactly comfortable…

~_^

And just one final note that all but one person can skip…I was skimming through the records of my reviews on ff.net (as you do), and discovered one that I had never ever seen before! O_o It must've got lost en-route to my email or something…

Could I just offer to the person who reviewed chapter 10 under the name 'Reviewer W' a belated HUGE THANKYOU for the many great suggestions and comments you left. I was especially pleased that I know most of the characters you mentioned (are you a cartoon network buff?) and some of your ideas are starting even right this moment to fill in holes I hadn't realised where waiting for me in future chapters… so I am very sorry not to have seen your review sooner and hope you weren't too offended that I didn't acknowledge your contribution before. Thankyou again.


	14. Cruel Tensions

Disclaimer: If I break it can I buy it?  
  
**Chapter 14**  
  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()  
  
As they passed a certain bedroom door Kat halted unexpectedly in her tracks, causing Gohan to swerve right to avoid running into her. Or through her, as the case may be. Despite his efforts his hand still passed though her side, and she jerked away at the sudden – feeling. It wasn't warmth, exactly, that she felt whenever he brushed her. Warmth connotes pleasantness, and this was far from pleasant. She didn't know what it was, but she felt something within her quiver and shy away from direct contact with him, or to be precise, his spirit.  
  
"Do you mind?" She snapped, a little harsher than she'd intended. Crap but she hated not being in control of a situation. It was worse than being in control and doing something stupid.  
  
He just raised an eyebrow at her, not bothering to point out that it wasn't his fault she'd failed to give notice of her actions. "Why'd you stop?"  
  
"I was just thinking, Charlene, my sister remember?" When he nodded and encouraged her to get to the point she poked her tongue out and continued, "I haven't a clue when she'll elect to wake up and have breakfast. Needless to say I don't want to explain why there's a cute ghost in the quarters." At this he snorted, and made a mental note never to do that again. He sounded just like Vegeta! Bleck. "Could you just look in to see if she's awake?" Kat finally asked. Gohan thought he detected a suspicious innocence in her tone, but didn't see any logical reason to deny a request that clearly had both their best interests in mind.  
  
"Sure, I guess." He replied. "This door?" He pointed at the nearest door. At Kat's nod he walked over and, after a slight hesitation, stuck his head through Charlene's bedroom door.  
  
He didn't leave her in suspense for long. She had her suspicions of course, but it was nice to have them confirmed by the luminous blush that graced his cheeks when he jumped backwards.  
  
With a cough Gohan said, "I don't think she'll be awake for a while yet." Then, seeing her countenance lacking any trace of curiosity or surprise, he accused, "Why did you ask me to do that if you _knew_? That wasn't very nice."  
  
She rolled her eyes at the hurt look he was giving her, and headed towards the stairs that would take them to the lower level of their living quarters. "For your information I _suspected_ Charlene was letting her boyfriend follow her home, I didn't _know_. I wanted to be sure and I didn't think you would stick your head in for me if I'd simply said, 'Oh I think my sister's been shagging this guy under mum's nose, could you just check?'"  
  
"You could've found out if you'd waited for them to wake up." Gohan answered, slightly petulant for being manipulated.  
  
"There's an emergency exit port in her wardrobe. I think she's disabled the computer that monitors it. She wouldn't risk them being caught leaving by the front door."  
  
"How do you know all this? I was under the impression you two weren't on friendly terms."  
  
Kat shrugged. "It's what I would do. And I don't blame her. Things haven't exactly been...tranquil around here lately."  
  
"Oh? Why's that?" Gohan asked in surprise. First he'd heard of it.  
  
"Never mind. You hungry?" Kat asked, as they reached the kitchen and the end of the tour.  
  
"I really don't know." Gohan replied, experimentally poking his stomach.  
  
"Here catch." She chucked a ceramic ornamental apple at him. He brought his hands up to catch it, but the apple passed through. It did however slow velocity as it passed through his body, so much so that Kat had time to run around him and catch it as it came out through the middle of his back. Lucky thing too. Her mum wouldn't have been pleased if she found its shards in the bin.  
  
"Well, it's something I guess." Gohan said ruefully, as Kat replaced the apple with the other ceramic fruit of her mother's display on the kitchen counter. "What should we do now?"  
  
Kat looked at the digital clock on the wall. "Holy hellions, it's nearly eleven. Where the hell is mum? She's usually an early riser." She went to open the fridge, but a screen on the front of it came to life. A woman's face appeared and started speaking.  
  
"Darlings I had to leave early for a meeting and I won't be home till late. I'm terribly sorry but you know how busy things are for us now. There are meals in the fridge, but if you want you can order out for dinner. Love you."  
  
"Tch." Was all Kat said, coupled with a sneer.  
  
"What's wrong? Was that your mum?"  
  
"Yeah. Tryin' to bloody bribe us again." She replied, opening the fridge and examining its contents.  
  
"What's wrong with that? Food is always good." He asked, watching as she selected a covered dish of some sort.  
  
"I'll take the food. It's the concept of bribing your daughters to love you that I'm not fond of."  
  
"Food is food."  
  
She placed her breakfast in a microwave type device, punching in some digits to produce the result she desired. "You mean you'd take food if someone offered it as a bribe?"  
  
"Sure. Unless they wanted me to do something really gratuitous."  
  
"Purity with limits eh?"  
  
"Saiyan's gotta do what a Saiyan's gotta do." The microwave bleeped as if agreeing, opening of its own accord to present Kat with her newly re- hydrated bacon and eggs.  
  
"You are the oddest person I know." She commented, picking out a small carton of what had to be orange juice from the fridge.  
  
Gohan laughed. "Wait till you meet my family."  
  
They both paused, Kat in the middle of opening her juice and Gohan in the middle of rubbing his head.  
  
After staring blankly at each other for a while Kat finally said, "That's assuming you get home."  
  
"Well, I _have_ to get home. Somehow. So it's a safe enough assumption."  
  
Kat seemed to be concentrating very hard on her carton of juice, despite the fact that she is naturally a brunette. "Well, what if you don't? Would it really be such a huge tragedy?"  
  
Gohan looked at her, taken aback. "Of course it would! Do you know how worried my mum would be?! Besides, I can't just abandon her and Goten."  
  
"But you'd abandon me." Not feeling remotely hungry anymore Kat left her untouched breakfast on the counter and walked past him and into the lounge area. Gohan felt the metaphorical ice beneath his feet groan ominously.  
  
"I didn't say that." He protested, following after her.  
  
"But that's what would happen isn't it? You go now, and we'll never see each other again. Ever!"  
  
"That's impossible."  
  
"It's not! It's the truth. I've been expelled from Nightlife, or is that little fact beneath your notice?"  
  
They were facing each other now, with about two meters between them. Kat stood with her feet planted securely apart on the floor, hands on hips. Gohan felt himself tense as his subconscious registered the possible impending conflict.  
  
"No, of course I know that. But you're gaining all these powers. You can already get to Nightlife by yourself. A little more practise and surely you'll be able to cross entire dimensions just as easy as crossing a bridge."  
  
Kat scowled in contempt. "With getting to Nightlife I at least had a model. How am I meant to learn something, which may not even be within my power, without even an _idea_ of how it's done?! It's insane! I could get myself killed trying for all I know. Or is that what you want?"  
  
Stunned by this outrageous accusation Gohan could only stutter vague negatives. The obnoxious sneer on Kat's features melted to an expression of dismayed horror.  
  
"Is that it? Have you been lying to me all this time? Who are you really? I don't even know you!" Having talked herself into this conclusion Gohan could only gape as she started to back away from him.  
  
"Kat..."  
  
"Stay away from me! Perhaps I really have gone insane. You're just a figment of my imagination, a result of some psychotic episode-"  
  
Before she could get herself worked up in a full-blown rant Gohan interjected heatedly, "This is ridiculous! Kat, listen to yourself. You're speaking nonsense. Besides we've had this conversation before. I'm real, you're real, everything is fucking real!"  
  
Instantly he clapped a hand over his mouth. Kat stared at him in pure astonishment, the shock of hearing him swear causing her to completely forget her unorthodox line of argument in their little debate.  
  
"You swore!" She whispered, vocal chords at that moment unable to manage any higher level of sound. She stared at his eyes, as the rest of his face was still firmly clamped under his hand, and noticed how impossibly wide his eyes could go. Quite helpless to resist, she started to giggle.  
  
Slowly Gohan let his hand uncover his mouth again, a small smile on his lips as he watched her giggles progress into all consuming, tear producing, stomach aching, falling to the floor, laughter. Then, quite suddenly, as though someone had just flicked a switch, she was crying.  
  
With only a slight pause to process this development, Gohan was crouching at her side.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked her softly, trying to convey his concern with his voice, as contact was still impossible.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She gasped through her tears. "It's just..."  
  
"It's okay." Hating watching her cry, and being unable to comfort her he repeated himself, "Really, it's okay!" Feeling frustration quickly growing within him he burst out, "It's my fault. I didn't consider your point of view before, and so you misunderstood my words. I'm the one who's sorry."  
  
Kat tried to sob and laugh at the same time, and ended up with a weakly bemused hiccup. "Why do you always do that?" She sniffed, looking up at him through watery eyes.  
  
"Do what?" He asked lightly, afraid to be the cause of any more tears.  
  
"Blame yourself. You always blame yourself for everything!" She shook her head, but she was smiling.  
  
"Well," he laughed, "you know me." Realising he inadvertently brought them back to their previous argument he looked at her warily.  
  
After only a short wait she allowed her eyes to lock onto his. "Yes, yes I do."  
  
With his trademark face-splitting grin he swept her into a hug, just as something clicked into place.  
  
()-()-()  
  
"Majesty!" A little crimson oni screamed, though currently he was purple from exertion. "We've found them!"  
  
"What are you waiting for then?! Send in the squad!" King Unma bellowed, blowing his subject backwards by the force of his voice. Luckily the team created specifically to carry out this particular mission heard the command through the walls, and so the little oni didn't have to worry about reviving any time in the near future in order to convey the call to action message.  
  
()-()-()  
  
A small vortex appeared above a certain family gathering. Now a vortex is a rather imprecise method of inter-dimensional travel, but if you are not naturally gifted with such abilities a vortex is the quickest and easiest way to go. And though Fate's Messenger is obliged to utilise a vortex in his various Fate directed missions, he fortuitously _is_ gifted with sharp reflexes.  
  
Nimbly avoiding collision with a coffee table, the Messenger yelled, "Boss! We've found them!" Having completed its purpose the vortex above him closed with a petulant pop.  
  
"Yes. I see you have." The woman addressed replied, easily slipping into what her husband termed 'Fate mode'. And she faded from sight.  
  
"Hey wait for me!" Her Messenger tried, but she was already gone. With a resigned sigh he pulled a black gadget from his pocket, and prepared to open another vortex.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" His doppelganger inquired politely.  
  
"Well, I don't want to intrude." He laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. At the familiar action most of the people in the room, all staring at him curiously, laughed.  
  
"There's always room for one more." Bulma replied.  
  
"Oh, um, well..." He glanced at the man whom he knew assumed the role of Time when so needed, who as yet had not spoken, for approval. He gave a half- shrug, an unconcerned expression on his face.  
  
"We're about to have dessert." Chichi offered slyly.  
  
That decided that. "Well since you insist." He grinned, and allowed himself to be integrated into the group without further resistance.  
  
()-()-()  
  
_10:55am – subject shows definite sign of fading.  
  
11:01am – rate of increasing transparency rising. Bed underneath subject can be perceived.  
  
11:09am – subject observed to frown. Form now classified as translucent.  
  
11:11am – subject can only just be perceived. Classified as transparent. Cannot be touched. Does not respond to high volumes of sound.  
  
11:13am – He's gone! Completely vanished! What the hell am I going to tell Chichi?_  
  
Goten was just finishing the glass of water that had accompanied his lunch when he noticed something. Spraying water all over the table he spluttered, "Mum! I can't feel Gohan any more!"  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
()-()-()  
  
Both Gohan and Kat stiffened in surprise.  
  
"I can feel you!" They cried at the same time. Gohan grinned.  
  
"Guess my body finally caught up."  
  
"You _are_ real."  
  
Gohan groaned. "What is it that makes that so hard to believe?!"  
  
Kat grinned mischievously she rearranged herself in his lap so that their noses were nearly touching. "Because my darling," she purred, "you're out of this world."  
  
Gohan cringed from the pain inflicted by her dreadful pun and Kat took the opportunity of exploiting his distraction by kissing him soundly on the lips. Pain now most pleasantly erased he kissed her back, and soon they were both so involved that the pert sucking sound of a vortex opening didn't register even with Gohan's highly developed senses.  
  
However not even they could miss the room suddenly being filled with imposing figures, all wearing black combat suits, and waving menacing weapons. The shouting may have helped draw their attention as well.  
  
"Step away from each other with your hands out where we can see them!"  
  
Kat muttered bitterly, "Oh shit."  
  
Gohan groaned, burying his face against her neck as if hoping they'd just go away of their own accord. In doing this he realised that a spiritual embodiment just doesn't compare to the real thing. For one who relied on his senses more than most, there was something continuously lacking at Nightlife. He could now _smell_ her. To his senses she was like the air on a midsummer's night; dark and warm.  
  
"Hands out where we can see them!" One of the squad hollered once again.  
  
"Uh Gohan, I think he means you." Kat smirked teasingly.  
  
Very grudgingly he withdrew his hands, and they both stood to face this latest obstacle.  
  
Taking a deep breath he said as calmly and ominously as he could, "I'm giving you one chance to leave right now, and never come back."  
  
Instantly the burly men surrounding them, looking all the more imposing as they now hardly fit into the once seemingly spacious lounge room, scoffed, guffawed, and made similarly irritating noises of amusement. Gohan felt a twitch develop in his right eyebrow.  
  
Once they'd gotten over this curious affliction the leader said with a gruff sneer, "You're outnumbered boy. Give it up or your little whore might get hurt."  
  
Kat returned the man's sneer and raised him a dark look, but it was nothing compared to Gohan's reaction. The words burrowed deep inside him, sparked cheekily at what they found lying repressed there, and meeped in fright just before the wildfire they'd ignited consumed them.  
  
In case you don't understand my metaphor, I'll tell you now. Gohan was angry.  
  
Kat squinted as before her eyes the entire room became illuminated in a blindingly white light, with Gohan a shining beacon in the centre. The guards couldn't see the pure Light energy that held the room in its firm grasp, but they could sense that something had changed. Many of them suddenly found themselves wishing they could call for backup.  
  
And when the flames of rage that coursed through his body manifested themselves in a small flare from his vast stores of core energy, many hands did frantically fly for the security of a com unit.  
  
"Bloody hell, should've brought my sunnies." Kat muttered.  
  
Gohan exhibited his inhuman restraint as he ground out through his teeth, "Why are you here?" In truth all he really wanted to do was blast them to pieces.  
  
"Look kid, we're just followin' orders yeah? Don't be hasty now."  
  
Kat snorted at the change in attitude, and Gohan smirked. Their fear was palatable to him. As trained Nightlife guards even the least of them could sense the build up of raw power in front of them. If they weren't very very careful it could crash down with more force than a tidal wave upon their heads.  
  
"And what exactly did those orders entail?" He growled, and Kat felt a little shiver shoot down her spine. It wasn't fear exactly that she felt standing so close to his blazing form. More like...apprehension. She didn't believe he would burn her, but she wasn't about to touch him and find out.  
  
"To remove, er, I mean, _assist_ you, Mr Son Gohan, in returning to your proper dimension. You can't stay here." Perhaps regaining some confidence from the vow, the leader drew himself up and added, "So, if you would please come with us we'll summon a vortex to send you back where you belong." Neither Gohan nor Kat noticed the guard inching closer to her unguarded left side.  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed just a fraction more. "You are too kind. I however have a different proposition. You will take both me and Miss Satell-Lune back to Nightlife where we will begin negotiations with The Manager on the sentence passed too rashly upon us, among other things."  
  
Kat glanced quickly at him, wondering what he was planning, but he kept his unwavering glare on the leader of the group of guards.  
  
"King Unma isn't going to like this." The leader said, with a resigned sigh. Kat grinned triumphantly, and Gohan smirked.  
  
Unfortunately their celebrations were condemned to be premature, as at that moment the guard closing oh so innocently in from Kat's blind spot whipped out a device that appeared similar to a pair of mittens.  
  
Sensing intent contrary to her wishes Kat spun around, only to have her hands deftly covered and bound by some unknown force across her chest. Gohan made to grab her, but she was jerked from his reach and pinned between two muscular men near twice her size.  
  
"Which is why we're **not** going to do things your way." It was now the leader's turn to smirk. As Gohan twisted back to face him, the flare of power easily signalling he fully intended to bulldoze each and every guard in the room, the leader raised his hands. "Now now, I'm sure you don't want anything to happen to that manipulative darkling you're so fond of."  
  
When it was clear Gohan hadn't fully absorbed the portent of his words the leader made a gesture. One of the guards holding Kat cuffed her over her ear, causing her to cry out. That got Gohan's attention.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
"If you come quietly we will."  
  
"Gohan don't!" Kat yelled, head smarting but desperate not to see him go.  
  
"I'm sorry Kat. I won't let you get hurt." Gohan replied heavily, the burning flames of power already rescinding.  
  
"You can't trust them. He's already fooled us once." Mockingly she said in a dumb voice, "King Unma aint gunna like this."  
  
"Shut up hellion. Your control over him ends today. I don't know what your kind are planning to do with him, but we won't let it happen. Not on this watch."  
  
Her control him? The man was obviously delusional. Gohan was always the calm one, the rational one, always in control of the situation, holding her back, never letting her mouth get the better of her. Not that he looked at all calm or rational at the moment. Surely that wasn't what all this was about. King Unma definitely didn't seem to care a rat's arse about either of them. He was only concerned about the club...  
  
"So that's it!" Kat spat savagely, delighted to be the one to have worked out the opposition for once. "Nightlife doesn't want to be held responsible. If something happens to Gohan while he's here, or to his world because he isn't there, you're liable because it's your fault he's here in the first place."  
  
From the way the leader paled Kat knew she'd hit the bullseye, even without any target practise. Nervously the man's eyes flickered between her and Gohan. Tense, the room awaited his response.  
  
()-()-()  
  
Fate looked pensively down at the scene. Two little beings hovering behind her moved forward to land on her shoulders, one on the right and one on the left.  
  
"Time to decide." She muttered, more to herself than the vaguely cherubic beings on her shoulders.  
  
"Get them to negotiate. It's the best way out of the situation; no angst, everyone gets what they want." The bright little being on her right chirped.  
  
"It's beyond that." The gloomy being on the left snapped sourly. "Negotiations now will achieve nothing. They need to fight their way to a position of authority."  
  
"At what cost?" The first being shrieked in dismay. "They could both wind up dead. Or worse! Only one of them could die, leaving the other to shatter the balance and destroy countless dimensions."  
  
"A dire prediction indeed." Fate murmured.  
  
"And you would have them live happy day by day, unmotivated, stagnant? Does not bode well for when a real threat to the balance is cast." The second sneered. "They need to find themselves now, before it is too late. There is a long road ahead, and it would be most beneficial for them to be prepared if they wish to survive their destiny." It flew to look Fate in the eye. "Train now, trust later."  
  
Fate nodded. "For now at least, offence will be our defence." She looked down at the scene below, and it obediently shifted forward to show her the immediate consequences of her decision. She gave a slightly grim smile. "Let us hope that in this case absence does indeed make the heart grow fonder."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Sorry for the wait on this one guys...this chapter just wasn't working for me, and it took me all this time to realise it just needed an extra one page scene...   
Please excuse any grammar/spelling/format mistakes...feeling way too bleck right now to quadruple check everything like usual...  
  
The lateness of this chapter is by no means a reflection on disappointments in the review department...hugs and chocolate kisses go to:  
  
Unknown reader – aww, you're so polite. Thanks!  
  
DemonDancing – I must say I'm very glad you're amused...nothing worse than failed attempts at humour.  
  
Blah – Same to you, you...human being! Please don't drop dead in horror, but I don't know who Hiei is...  
  
Godzilla2 - cringe I'm suddenly very ashamed at the large period of time between the last update and this one...but I have already started on the next so you shouldn't have to wait so long this time round...  
  
Frying Pan of DOOM – am extremely gratified you like Kat...to be honest I can't quite remember where she came from...she's been evolving in my mind for...about three years maybe? And even now, just when you think you've got her all worked out – bam! She hates being predictable even more than I do.   
  
Exarikun – write to me already!  
  
Min Farshaw – jumps around happily My boding bodes! Yes! You know, you are way too sharp for your own good. You're forcing me to consider a drastic plot twist just so I can catch you by surprise. shakes fist And if you're lucky things will be blowing up next chapter...  
  
DBZ Chick1 – I love little Goten; he's so fun to write! He's so cute you just wanna squish him! looks around blinking Hey, where'd he go? He was just here a minute ago...ah well, I'll squish him later...  
  
Madam Hawke – kinda scary isn't it? If only I put this much effort into my major work...  
  
Rose Vaughn – Vegeta hasn't been to Nightlife in a while...not since he met Goku and later started living on Earth in fact. Some of his Nightlife past might pop up in later chapters...I do have much of it worked out...but we'll have to wait and see.  
  
And I am aware that most of you will have to re-read your own reviews to understand my replies...I know I would after nearly TWO MONTHS...gah! Is my self-disgust apparent enough? If not I'll say it again...gah!  
  
Thanks again to the reviewers...


	15. Foiled at the Last Minute

Well I got quite a mixed response from the last chapter. Two things that stood out for me were:  
  
1) I need a better summary for my story (Hiaburi said, and I quote, 'I was avoiding this story because it sounded kinda stupid...' Hehe, that actually made me laugh quite hard), and 2) I managed to confuse some people.  
  
That second one I had issues with, because although more that one reviewer stated confusion, none told me where or why. And that got me confused. Can I point out that as I was the one who wrote it, everything makes perfect sense to me, therefore you need to be a little more specific, (or just a little specific in the first place!)  
  
-reaches into bag of excuses-  
  
Here we go. "This chapter has taken so long because one late night when I was avoiding homework I stumbled into the deep dark realm of harrypotterfanfiction and got stuck. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
But since it has indeed been a long time, I've decided to give you a quick run down of what's been happening. Everyone pick your favourite announcer's voice, and let's go!  
  
_Previously on Nightlife..._  
  
- We had a brief insight into the unstable family life of Kat, but this was soon forgotten as an innocent seeming conversation turned into a full blown row, in which both parties became a little heated and said things they should've thought through better first. (Author also realises she should've had a language warning).

- Gohan's body finally caught up with him, alerting both the Nightlife management and Fate's various forces to their whereabouts, and causing the Bulma monitoring his body to panic at its disappearance from his room.

- Couple of bad puns, 'cause I really can't help myself and it is in keeping with grand DBZ tradition.

- Nightlife guards break up the scene, and after exchanging insults and a few displays of mightily mighty might from Gohan the opponents come to something of a stalemate. Fate makes a decision, which is to be put in motion by the actions of the leader of the Nightlife guards (unwittingly I should add).

Lastly I would like to dedicate this chapter to Kaye, who was the first person to ever pester me for an update, and even set me a deadline (which in grand Nightelf tradition I have missed by about two weeks now). But she achieved her intended purpose of giving me a kick up the behind, and I'm a firm believer in 'better late than never'. So give thanks to Kaye!  
  
And now I hereby claim this chapter disclaimed, so that we can read it already!  
  
**Chapter 15  
**  
()-()-()-()-()-()-()  
  
Gohan didn't know why, but he held his breath as he waited for the leader of the Nightlife guards to come to a decision. His stomach felt as if it'd tied itself into knots, and there was a cramp developing in his neck - a clear indication he was very tense.  
  
After an agonisingly long stretch of time the leader's eyebrows snapped together. "Seize him!"  
  
That was his cue. Blazing into Super Saiyan level one Gohan allowed his energy to flare violently out from his body in all directions. As one the guards threw up their arms for protection, but only the strongest managed to avoid being thrown into the walls. Those few still standing were disorientated enough to be easy targets for Gohan's fists, and soon they were standing no more, leader included.  
  
Raking the room with his eyes Gohan quickly picked out Kat, lying half buried beneath her captors against one wall. Panicking, and cursing himself for letting his instincts once again get the better of him, Gohan roughly shoved aside the two guards.  
  
Kat felt the oppressive weight upon her suddenly lifting, and gratefully took a deep breath. She opened her eyes, but all she could see were dancing spots.  
  
"Are you alright?" He sounded very anxious. So he should be. Damn bugger could've at least warned her to shut her eyes.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?! A supernova? I can't see a thing!" She wriggled, struggling against the device that had bonded her fists across her collarbone.  
  
"I'm sorry- I. I'm so sorry." His voice cracked as though he was holding back tears. Kat sighed as she felt all the fury and annoyance melt out of her body. Blinking rapidly she was relieved to see that the spots were slowly clearing.  
  
"S'alright, no permanent damage done I think. But could you break me out of this stupid thing?" She was quickly getting ticked off at being denied the use of her hands, as her eyes were itching and watering something dreadful.  
  
He choked out a relieved laugh, and lifted her into a more comfortable sitting position with her back against the wall. Tenderly he brushed the defensive tears from her cheeks. "I'm sorry." She groaned, but before she could to tell him to 'shut up already!' he added, "Guess mum was always right. I am a very bright young man."  
  
"Now THAT hurt." Kat desperately wished she could wack him on the head.  
  
"Just some pun payback." He replied impishly. She gave a tiny growl of frustration and Gohan paused in surprise as darkness seemed to cloud the very edges of his vision. Then, with a comically loud pop, Kat wrenched her fists away from her collarbone and, though her fists were still covered and tied together with a short chain, she still managed to bop him on his head. And he felt it too.  
  
"Ow!" Rubbing the top of his head he asked, "What did you just do?"  
  
"Whaddya mean?"  
  
He opened his mouth to try and explain the weird darkness, but froze as he sensed movement behind him. Before he could turn around a beam of energy hit him square in the back, causing him to fall forward. Luckily it was more the surprise than the strength of the attack that pushed him off balance, and as such he was able to throw his hands against the wall to both protect Kat from the blast, and avoid squishing her. He didn't think she'd appreciate being squished twice in one day. Heck, twice in ten minutes.  
  
As soon as the attack ceased Gohan spun around on his knees and fired back one of his own. The hapless guard, who was holding a large gun type device and therefore probably wasn't even strong enough to form his own energy blast, was rammed into the wall for a second time, and didn't look as though he'd recover in the near future this time around.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kat gasped, staring wide-eyed at his back.  
  
"Yeah, of course." Gohan answered, turning back to face her. Kat shook her head and replied with a wry smile,  
  
"Don't think you can say the same for your shirt."  
  
Gohan craned his neck and caught a glimpse of the large, smoking hole in the back of his garment.  
  
"Crap."  
  
"Language Mr Son."  
  
"Practise what you preach Miss Moon."  
  
They blinked at each other. "You know, I never noticed that before." Kat said. "Think it means anything?"  
  
"Yeah." Gohan grimaced. "That someone up there has a terrible sense of humour."  
  
"Why me?" Kat sighed theatrically.  
  
Gohan opened his mouth to retort, but his words were choked from him as a thin rope suddenly wrapped itself around his neck. With a startled cry, that too was soon cut short, he was yanked backwards by the guard holding the other end of the whip-like device.  
  
"Hey!" Kat protested angrily, which was all she could come up with on short notice. "Let him go!"  
  
Staggering to regain his balance Gohan scratched at his neck, trying to slip his fingers underneath the rope doing its best to block his airways. When he found the whip wrapped too tight, he changed tactics and faced his attacker. The guard barely had time to blink as Gohan powered up more, causing the muscles in his neck to expand and forcing the whip to break of its own accord. The backlash from this was enough to send the guard flying, and this time he stayed down for the count.  
  
"Methinks we should find somewhere else to conduct our flirtations." Kat commented dryly. "Somewhere with less interruptions."  
  
Gohan grinned at her, absently rubbing his neck. "And you don't want to have to explain why there are ten unconscious men in your living room."  
  
"That too." She started to struggle to her feet. Instantly Gohan was there to pull her up, and steady her as she swayed slightly.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yeah sure. Just a little tired, for some hellish damn reason."  
  
"I think you used some of your Dark energy before." Gohan replied, remembering the darkness that had appeared briefly in his peripheral vision. "When you broke whatever force it was that was binding your hands."  
  
"Really?" Kat asked in excitement. She looked down at her cuffed hands, and tried to yank them further apart than the chain holding them wanted them to be. Gohan watched her fighting unsuccessfully for a little while, before grabbing the chain and easily splitting it.  
  
"Hey! I almost had it."  
  
"Uh huh." He gave her a sceptical look.  
  
"Yes, but since you're so determined to do it yourself, you might as well free my fingers as well." For at the moment her hands were bound into fists and covered by whatever alloy the alien handcuffs were made from.  
  
Gohan snickered. "Pleasure's all mine, I'm sure." He replied as he tore away the metal mittens as easily as opening an envelope.  
  
"Don't mention it." She sniffed, flexing her stiff fingers. On impulse he caught her in a swift kiss.  
  
"C'mon, let's get out of here." He said softly. As Kat's senses had been temporarily scrambled by his sudden desire, he grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her across the room. Gohan grinned and decided he very much liked having the upper hand. They were almost out the door before Kat pulled back.  
  
"Oh wait!" She ran back into the room and delivered a sharp kick to the guard that had hit her across the head before. Then she rejoined Gohan in the small entrance hall that connected to the living room. "Okay. We can go."  
  
"Uh, perhaps you should lead the way. This is your world after all."  
  
Kat took an uncertain step towards the door, before turning back to him and admitting, "I'm not sure exactly where to take you." A sudden panic gripped her. "They'll send more guards. It's only a small station, they have to find us eventually, and we can't even leave 'cause you don't have any form of I.D at all!"  
  
"We'll think of something." Gohan said reassuringly, and with a glance to verify that no guard was yet awakening he started to guide her out her own front door.  
  
Kat allowed herself to be led, only dimly aware of the strong supporting arm wrapped around her shoulders. "This's all my fault."  
  
"No, we've already covered that angle. Everything is always my fault remember?" He joked, looking around in open curiosity. They appeared to be in a normal suburban neighbourhood, even if the architecture was a little strange. All the houses were so square! There was grass between footpaths, and even a few small gardens filled with brightly blossoming flowers. He glanced up, expecting blue skies and a warm mid-spring sun, only to discover a light-grey ceiling some three storeys above their heads.  
  
"Interesting. So this is what it's like being on a space station? It's nice."  
  
"That's just because we're in the posh part of town. Dad was an inter- galactic ambassador, so we've always had good accommodations." Kat replied unenthusiastically. "Do try to bring your attention back to the matter at hand. What are we going to do?!"  
  
When Gohan didn't reply her already substantial worry managed to grow exponentially. "Why aren't you answering? Why don't you have an answer?! Can we do nothing? Is that it?"  
  
"Doing nothing is still doing something. It is the act of not acting." In truth this answer was more of a delaying tactic than anything else, and if he hadn't been preoccupied with trying to find a preferable solution to their current situation himself, he may have noticed the frantic look in Kat's eyes that signalled she was about to flip out, and subsequently reconsidered the wisdom of such a non-reply.  
  
"Why don't we just save them the trouble of finding us and turn ourselves in then!" And before Gohan had time to pull himself from his deliberations she wrenched away from him, threw her head back, and screamed, "HEY IDIOTS, WE'RE OVER HERE!"  
  
"Kat! You're making a scene." Gohan hissed nervously, seeing passers-by turn to look curiously at them. He half expected her to huff and shout all the louder, perhaps even lapsing into one of her many dramatic soap operatic roles now that they had entered into a busier area with which to supply her with a crowd. So he was rather surprised when, instead of wailing at the top of her lungs 'You don't love me any more!' she gasped and whispered,  
  
"That's it!"  
  
"What's it?" He obediently replied, glad that her scream seemed to have had a cathartic effect and that she didn't look nearly as frantic as she had before.  
  
With her eyes glittering in glee she elaborated. "Nightlife won't risk making a scene. They're all so incredibly hush-hush remember? If we keep to crowded public areas, they won't be able to touch us!"  
  
"Kat, that's a brilliant idea. Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
She smirked triumphantly. "Maybe you're loosing your touch?" She supplied airily, latching onto his arm and pulling him into an easy stroll down the path leading to the nearest commercial area.  
  
"No, that can't be right." He smiled, sliding his hand down to rest securely on her hip. "I bet some manipulative demoness has been tampering with my logic and reason faculties."  
  
"Oh, my devious plot has been discovered." She replied with heavy sarcasm.  
  
"And now she has caught me in her lair of artificiality." He gestured with his free hand at the ceiling/sky and the precisely clipped little carpets of grass. "How shall I ever escape?"  
  
At that the grin died on her lips. "How is this ever going to work Gohan?"  
  
"Why do you answer a question with a question?" He promptly replied, now keeping determinedly cheerful.  
  
"Stop dancing around the subject." She snapped. "Let's face it. We're in the mother of all long distance relationships. Separate _dimensions_, for crying out loud. It's cliché, but conclusively proven. They. Don't. Work."  
  
"Listen to yourself." He spat, and the sudden vehemence in his tone was enough to make her stop short. "You've already given up on us have you?" He spun around to face her. "Well excuse me if I'm not willing to let you go just yet. Nightlife didn't just teach me how to party, or that chilli ice cream is strangely delicious; it proved to me that while it may be that the universe is out to get us, it's for the very real reason of being because _we're important_."  
  
"What are you going on about?" She demanded weakly.  
  
He crossed his arms in a pose he often took when arguing one of his notions. "Well it defies the very laws of reality doesn't it? Why should we, out of the billions of individuals in billions of possible realities, be allowed to step out of our lives for hours every night? Everyone has problems. Why shouldn't every abused child, every depressed teen, every guilt-ridden miserable-ball-of-angst have access to night time relief?"  
  
"I don't know." She replied, though she didn't really need to say anything. Caught up in his hypothesis, he wasn't likely to listen to anything she had to say until he was finished.  
  
"I'll tell you why. It's because, unlike most everyone else, our universes need us. Whether it's to defeat those supremely powerful psychotic killers, or for some more subtle reason, we're needed to do what we are born to do, because the consequences of us not fulfilling this role are...well, I dunno what they are just yet. But they can't be good." He cut her a look to make sure she wasn't going to comment on the small lapse in his theology, or more likely make some sarcastic remark about know-it-all geniuses not knowing it all, at all.  
  
"And it's because of this that the kais, or the fates, or whoever, will make concessions for us to make sure that we stick around to do what needs doing."  
  
"Like...letting us into Nightlife?" She ventured uncertainly.  
  
"Even creating a place like Nightlife in the first place! But it makes you wonder, doesn't it? If we're so important that we're members of Nightlife, what would they give us if we actually asked for something?"  
  
A wicked smile slowly spread itself across Kat's lips. "If we went on strike..."  
  
"And especially you. You haven't even done whatever it is you're needed to do yet." Gohan pointed out, slightly smug.  
  
"It could work." Kat murmured, and Gohan found something in him relax again as he recognised a certain sparkle return to her eyes. But this sparkle was fed by more than a penchant for mischief; it burned bright with that most precious of motivations. Hope.  
  
()-()-()  
  
"Ouch." This appropriate yet entirely unappreciated comment was issued forth from a long-haired blonde man with narrow brown eyes. He was the very picture of chiselled, masculine, narcissistic godly beauty, right down to the ethereal quality to his presence that marked him as a non-mortal. He was seated casually draped across a throne-like chair, in a pose that verily oozed with the smugness of one who knows everything before anyone else even has an inkling.  
  
For in actual fact, he did. His name is Consequence, and his function is to inform Fate of every single direct and indirect consequential result arising from implementation of her various plans, thereby allowing her to take a measure of the worth and wisdom of those plans.  
  
Although in the beginning of time Fate had been able know these things herself, circumstances had seen fit to have the ability focussed, and given the form which had eventually developed into the distinct personality laughing at her expense right now. And despite however much she sometimes wanted to simply dispense with the personality and take back the ability, he did have his uses. Generally, these outweighed the disadvantages of such an arrangement.  
  
"But I mean, I did warn you."  
  
Fate did not concede to reply, eyebrows drawn into a frown of displeasure as she considered the ramifications of Gohan not only understanding as much as he did, but enlightening Kat of these things also.  
  
"Although the overall plan is sound, it's always those little long-term effects that come back to bite you in the posterior, isn't it Boss?"  
  
"Indeed." Fate admitted with a sigh. "Though it was vital for the two to build a secure relationship when they were still too young for prejudices to impede this in any way, exposing Gohan to Nightlife while his mind and intellect were at such crucial stages of development has rather noticeably expanded his limitations."  
  
She received a bark of laughter in response. "Limitations? What limitations? Through you sending him into Nightlife he has gained such a quantity of variable experiences from across most of the mulitverse so as to broaden his ways of thinking until he has a completely open mind. Do I also need to remind you that he likewise has inherited his father's ability to achieve anything he sets his mind to?"  
  
"Yes, I am aware of that." As usual his smug tones were successful in causing her irritation. "Just as I am aware that Nightlife has also taught him to be flexible in the accepting of future ideas, so that his potential remains infinitely unlimited."  
  
"You've set yourself up a right challenge here." He smirked haughtily at her, knowing that she would feel it even though her back was to him.  
  
"Oh no. He's still Gohan at heart and in the way in which he reasons out his decisions. As long as he retains his respect for decent authority and his inherent benevolence we shall get along just fine." Then she sighed once again. "I only wish he hadn't seen fit to share his theory with _her_. I fear many headaches with that one, especially once her demonic tendencies to ambition come online."  
  
Consequence laughed. "She'll react badly when she realises she's being used in one of your schemes, even if it is for the grand purpose of enhancing multidimensional stability."  
  
"I'll have to rely on Gohan to influence her should it come to that, I think." She replied, ignoring his sarcasm in reference to one of the many projects she was actively working on, on top of her other various duties.  
  
"He will be the curse of all who are set in their ways. Much like yourself, I dare say."  
  
She sent him an amused look. "Oh very smooth. Now get out of my seat before I reconsider doing away with you once and for all."  
  
"You're the Boss." He bowed mockingly as she reclaimed the chair that supported her body while her mind wandered.  
  
"Don't call me that." She replied idly, thoughts already occupied with another scene in another time and place.  
  
"You allow your little messenger boy to call you Boss."  
  
She spared him a droll look. "Because he at least says it with respect, a term I'm not sure you are at all familiar with."  
  
Unconcerned he flipped his hair, a habit he'd picked up from the mortal he resembled.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
()-()-()  
  
"It's going to be risky."  
  
They were seated on a wooden bench, in a moderately populated little park a decent way from Kat's house. It was Gohan who had spoken.  
  
"I mean, we'll basically be bluffing the entire time." He added.  
  
"You leave that part to me then." Kat grinned, looking up at him. "It'll be worth it though."  
  
He returned the grin, allowing himself to be reassured. Looking at her, he could see that she obviously wanted him to kiss her, but they _were_ in public and Gohan couldn't help suddenly feeling strangely shy about such things. Perhaps it was because they were no longer within the Nightlife realm, which encouraged the lowering of inhibitions for therapeutic purposes. So instead he took her hand in his, and tried to convey his depth of emotion through words. "I'm glad you agree with me on that."  
  
For a moment she was confused, and then shock settled in as she truly realised something for the first time. He sincerely _cared_ about her. Maybe...maybe he even loved her? She was scared to ask, because that provoked the question – did she feel the same way?  
  
"Well, we just have to count on the fact that they can't let us do a Romeo and Juliet." She hoped that she sounded blithe, and not as bewildered as she felt.  
  
"A what?" He laughed.  
  
"You know, that famous ancient story...I guess not. Don't worry then."  
  
"If you say so. It's strange, how our world's can be so different, yet identical where it really counts." He mused, leaning back to study the ceiling far above them.  
  
"And where does it 'really count'?" She asked with a teasing smile.  
  
He poked her gently in the chest, and said with quiet conviction, "Right here."  
  
Kat looked down. "In my boobs?"  
  
Gohan burst out laughing, and when he fell sideways off their bench Kat couldn't hold it in either.  
  
"You're impossible." Gohan managed to gasp out after a couple of minutes of senseless laughter, and rolled his eyes when he looked up to see her smirking down at him. She moved to take over his former seat on the bench, and sat down with her feet planted squarely on his stomach, encouraging him to stay lying awkwardly on the slightly springy ground.  
  
Leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees, she said lightly, "Can I help it if my sense of the ridiculous prevents me from letting you get away with wishy washy romantic stuff?"  
  
"Wishy washy-!?" He spluttered in protest. "Well if that's how it is..."  
  
Kat quickly saw how this ill-considered comment could work against her in the future, and had to think swiftly in order to prevent an imminent drought of gifts and favours. "But I also fully understand that you need to express your sappy romantic notions-"  
  
"_Sappy romantic no_-"!?  
  
"...and will therefore struggle to restrain my inconsiderate, though witty, remarks so that you may never feel the need to bottle up your emotions, which would be damaging to your sensitive wittle brain."  
  
Gohan laughed out of sheer disbelief, and in case she didn't understand why he was laughing, he huffed, "So, you're saying that out of the goodness of your heart you will accept my declarations of love just to make me feel better?"  
  
"Love declarations, cards, roses, chocolates, whatever." She replied airily, leaning back nonchalantly on the bench.  
  
Gohan took that as permission to sit up also, easily rising despite the pressure being applied to his stomach from Kat's feet still planted there. She herself showed no outward signs that she was pushing down on him with all the strength in her leg and back muscles, and quickly gave up her little experiment when he didn't even seem to notice her attempts to hold him down. Concluding that he was indeed much stronger than he appeared, she looked up in time to see amusement flash across his dark eyes.  
  
"Oh _now_ I see what you mean!" He said with a snap of his fingers. "Even though attempts to woo you with trinkets are fated to be unsuccessful, I should still give you stuff because if I don't then I'll have to repress those impulses which would lead to mental degradation. You've only got my best interests in heart, really you do."  
  
"Of course! What other motive could I have?" Seeing him start to reply she glared, "That was a **rhetoric** question."  
  
He chuckled and shook his head, and she lost her hold on the glare as she felt the vibrations from his laughter travel pleasantly from where her knees rested against his chest up her legs.  
  
"What is it?" He asked as he saw her give him a strange look. "What're you- "? He trailed off as she leaned forward and tilted his head back as far as it would go, running her fingers over his exposed neck. He swallowed reflexively.  
  
"Exactly how human are you Gohan?" She murmured, tracing the contours of the very well-developed muscles in his neck.  
  
Her breath was warm on his skin, and he was having a hard time trying to comprehend her question, its implications, and find a suitable answer all in one go. "Um well, I don't really..." His eyes slid shut of their own accord as her hands trailed upwards to caress the soft skin under his jawbone. "Mmhnm."  
  
Her heart skipped a beat, though her hands didn't falter. That sound had visibly come from deep within his throat, and then rumbled its way through his chest, and from her knees, through her. Without command from her, her heart started to beat faster, and although she dearly wished to see if he could replicate that sound-that-was-almost-a-purr she wasn't sure if the repercussions of the exercise would be a good idea sitting in a public park in the middle of the day.  
  
She forced herself to pull back, feeling rather disappointed as she did so, and did a casual sweep of the area with her eyes while she waited for him to snap out of the stupor he'd clearly fallen into. She experienced a moment of smug satisfaction as she noticed how long it took him to rouse himself. Damn she was good.  
  
Gohan slowly realised that his head was in an uncomfortable position, and that the back of his skull felt like a dead weight on his shoulders. His mind was fogged, but pleasantly so. He lifted his head and rolled his neck to ease the discomfort there. He blinked drowsily, and that managed to chase away the last vestiges of haze over his thoughts, before he looked up to meet his girlfriend's reflective gaze. He raised an eyebrow in silent question.  
  
Her lips curled in a lush smile. "Guess I found a soft spot."  
  
"Guess so." He blinked in surprise at the roughness in his voice, and hastily cleared his throat. Both hearing and intimately _feeling_ this action, Kat felt as though a lightening bolt travelled through her body to strike in her stomach, leaving a warm ache to spread through her lower organs. Noticing her hands twitch in temptation she hastily blurted,  
  
"Cor, I need a drink."  
  
"And you think it'd be beneficial for me to go buy you that drink?" He grinned teasingly.  
  
"Huh? Oh, heh, yeah. That's right."  
  
He sent her a faintly worried look. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Yes!" Inwardly she cringed at her too-forceful assurance. "I mean, sure I am. Look, there's a tea shop just over there." She pointed over his shoulder, but quickly drew her hand back again. "I um, you'll need this to pay." She slipped a flesh coloured band off her wrist that Gohan had noticed but never commented on before, and deftly attached it to his own wrist.  
  
"What is it?" He asked curiously, holding up his wrist to get a better look at the band that had adjusted itself to fit his larger hand.  
  
"My I.D, so don't loose it yeah? They're hell to replace. When the shopkeeper asks you to pay just lay your wrist on top of the dark green pad in front of the register."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
When he continued to examine the simple I.D-bracelet she grew irritated and gave him a light kick in the stomach.  
  
"C'mon, I'm thirsty over here."  
  
Flashing her a conciliatory grin he leapt to his feet and said with a wink, "And I can feel the mental degradation setting in already. Better not take too long then." Quickly backing out of range before she could connect another kick, not that they hurt, he laughed and spun around mid-step.  
  
Right into the vortex that had opened behind him without his notice.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
AN: Okay, with the whole name thing, ("Mr Son...Miss Moon") Kat's adoptive mother's maiden name is Lune, which is the French word for moon. Gohan knows this because when they were first getting to know each other, in exchanging insignificant details about themselves it came up in discussion. That's just background that I didn't think was important at the time, but I realise that some people might've gotten confused about that part. Her father's name then was Satell, which is the first part of the word satellite, which is a scientific term for moon. And there you have my half-hearted attempt at meaningfully corny names.  
  
What was that other thing I was going to say...oh yes! I'm very proud of myself because I've worked out the ending for this, and even roughly know the content of the mini-sequel that will come after. However, while the end is in sight, my depth perception isn't good so I can't tell you exactly how many more chapters there are to go.  
  
The other thing I thought I'd tell you is that I'm coming up to my first block of final school exams, which can mean one of two things, (or a combination thereof.). 1)- In my stressed and frantic state I'll end up writing instead of studying, and you'll be seeing a chapter a week, or 2)- In my stressed and frantic state I'll actually study and you won't see another chapter for at least another two months.  
  
That said, the next chapter is already a quarter written, so there is hope that I might actually break this bi-monthly update cycle I've fallen into. Here's hoping.  
  
Thanks to the reviewers!  
  
**Godzilla2, DBZChick1, BladEofThECloudS, Min Farshaw, Gohan2kawaii, Hiaburi, SSGohanStrife, and ILOVEVEGETA (aka Kaye).**  
  
Incidentally, would anyone like to write me a new summary? 


	16. Transitions

Disclaimer: I'm just using most of the characters in this story for my own twisted entertainment. I don't own the rights to most of them, and I doubt the ones I technically can lay claim to want anything to do with me anyway. 

A huge thankyou to Min Farshaw for writing me a beaut summary! I tweaked it a little, (and when I did the elipses didn't fit! Wah!), but she was the original inspiration…

So everyone go read her fic: 'Demons and Disorder' (story id: 1510949)!!!

**Chapter 16**

* * *

Kat stared at the space Gohan had occupied not two seconds before, mind numb with shock. The petulant pop of the vortex closing startled her into running forward a few steps, but she drew to a halt as realisation of the situation dawned.

"No." It was whispered at first, but as thought started rushing back in she found herself repeating the denial over and over again like a mantra. "No! Nonono ohno nonononono."

Dimly she was aware that her breathing was becoming harsh and ragged, so she forced herself to concentrate on taking deep, even breaths. Unfortunately, rather than work to clear her mind, this only caused her to become dizzy as she was a little overenthusiastic in the deep department.

The idea occurred to her at this point that perhaps her eyes had deceived her when they saw Gohan disappear into a swirling door of colour. Looking around frantically she called out, "Gohan?!"

The world tilted alarmingly, and she slowly sank to the ground, reaching out with her hands to anchor herself on the solid floor beneath her. That settled it. He wasn't here. He would've come by now if he was. Feeling a lump rising in her throat she took a shuddering breath to try and force it back down. When this didn't work she also closed her eyes.

The pseudo darkness relieved some of the frenzy of panic and shock clutching her mind, but as her thoughts evened out she was able to more fully understand the implications of what had happened. Separated, there was little chance that they'd be able to bargain with the entire Nightlife Establishment for passage between their worlds. Their main advantage had been in presenting a united front. They'd lost.

The realisation of this defeat was a huge blow, and she found she could not longer prevent the tears from rolling down her face. Helpless to resist, she just heard the first harsh sobs tearing their way from her throat, before the pounding of her heart in her ears became loud enough to drown them out.

They'd lost, and there was nothing she could do. No doubt Gohan would also be expelled from Nightlife after their little rebellion, so there was nothing he could do either. Nothing. Impossible. Nothing.

She didn't know how long she'd been crying, hunched over until she was partially lying on the ground. Eventually she managed to sit up, automatically wiping her teary eyes. But this action only caused her to remember how _he_ had wiped the tears from her cheeks just that morning, and now he was gone. Just like her father. It was no consolation for her that at least Gohan was still alive, unlike her father who'd been assassinated not three months ago.

Through a fresh wave of tears she moaned, "Why is it that everyone I love ends up leaving me forever?"

The sound of mocking laughter reached her ears, accompanied with a scoffed, "Oh please."

Startled, she twisted around to face the source of the voice, and found herself staring at a strange looking man who was seated very self-assuredly on the bench that she had occupied with Gohan not so very long ago.

His skin was a deep midnight blue, made all the more striking by the silver cloak draped over his body, which fastened at his right shoulder. He wore his pure white hair slicked back, and his face was clean-shaven but for the white goatee on his chin. His ears were long, though slender, pointed, and sliver rings adorned both. His eyeballs were a luminous golden yellow, and Kat couldn't help but wonder if they glowed in the dark.

Filled with awe, and a curious sense of longing, she could only stare and gape.

This sensation was shattered in the next moment when the man, no, _demon_ smirked and sneered, "Could you be any less pathetic?"

Instantly her eyebrows snapped together in an affronted frown, and she demanded hotly, "Who the hell-"

* * *

"-are you?"

"Hey, no need to be rude. I come in peace, and I'd rather not leave in pieces if it's all the same to you."

Gohan's visage showed no sign of humour as he examined the bandana wearing man before him, waiting for an answer to his question.

"Gee, a tough one eh?" The man said, scratching his head. He then turned slightly, examining the perfect circle of destroyed landscape they currently floated above the centre of. "Or maybe just pissed."

Still glaring at the man who had intruded on his private, er, releasing of frustrations, Gohan crossed his arms to indicate that his patience was wearing thin.

Not ten minutes ago he'd landed rather forcibly back on his own bed, scaring Bulma and his mother out of what looked to have been a screaming argument. Though slightly dazed, it didn't take him long to figure out what had happened, and with that realisation came such a surge of anger that he thought it prudent to leave the house, despite threats from the two women and concerned entreaties from his brother.

"Okay, I guess I can understand why you're feeling a little upset at the moment. In your position, I probably would've had a temper tantrum too."

Gohan clenched his teeth in fury. Was this idiot in sunglasses and a sheet mocking him?

"Whoa hey! Didn't mean it like that. Chill out a little. Sheesh." The man cried, waving his arms around as though that would prevent Gohan's power level skyrocketing again. "Look, we can't waste time playing, 'cause I don't really want to be around when Piccolo arrives to check up on you."

"Oh? And why would that be? Afraid? Perhaps you should worry more about me first." Gohan replied with a confident smirk as a cover while he quickly checked the power level of his opponent. He had to forcibly mask his surprise at what he discovered. Nothing. No ki signature at all.

Laughing, the man answered, "Believe it or not, I'm not here to fight you. I'm here to help you out."

"What would you know, android?" Gohan spat.

That seemed to sincerely catch the intruder by surprise. "Android? But I'm not…oh, I'm just wearing a device that completely masks my ki. I'm no android." When Gohan continued to eye him in suspicion he groaned, and whipped off his glasses to rub at his eyes. "This is so not going according to plan."

Relenting a little, as he realised he probably wasn't acting fair when this man had given him no reason to believe him evil, Gohan suggested, "Why don't we start with who you are, and then I'll decide whether or not I should hear you out."

"Well that kinda blows the purpose of wearing a disguise." The man grinned, twirling his glasses around one finger. Gohan's eyes widened, and a nagging suspicion entered into his mind. "But if what the Boss says is true, you should be able to handle it." With a tug the long bandanna covering his hair fell free, revealing black spiky locks only slightly longer than Gohan's own. "Son Gohan, at your service."

Gohan only took a moment to recover his composure. He then studied the man with much more interest to detail than before. He was wearing a plain navy blue gi, with saiyan style white boots but no gloves, and a white t-shirt underneath. But apart from the two black bottle top sized disks attached to the man's temples, he wasn't wearing anything that would indicate to Gohan what this doppelganger's purpose could be in meeting with him.

"Are you from the future then?"

"Yes, and no. While it's true that I am older than you by about, gosh I suppose ten years now," he grimaced, then laughed at his own whimsy, "I'm from a universe alternate to yours, and therefore there are many differences between our experiences. I was never a Nightlife member myself, and I very much doubt that you'll find yourself running around the galaxy in three or so years."

Gohan could detect no trace of deceit in the other man's countenance, and though he tried to remain objective he couldn't deny that he was naturally inclined to trust this other version of himself. "So what are you doing here then? You said you could help me?"

The older Gohan was relieved to see his counterpart relax, and determined to choose his words more carefully this time around. "It's more that I can help you help yourself. You see, I work for someone who's rather important on the scale of things." He grinned to show his understatement. "Her name is Fate, and she's been keeping an eye on you for a couple of years now."

Gohan raised an eyebrow. "Many would affirm that we create our own fate."

Unfazed, the other evenly replied. "Many do. In fact, most of how you live your life is self-determined. It's only when the repercussions of your decisions extend beyond a safe scope that she steps in, as she has knowledge and resources at her disposal that make her better qualified to decide what's best in the long run for all concerned. That is how I understand things at least. I'm led to believe that the job description is a little more complicated than that."

With a hint of a smile Gohan asked, "What exactly is it that _you_ do?"

Rubbing the back of his head, the visiting Gohan answered with a laugh, "Whatever she tells me. I guess I'm sort of an errand boy. She calls on me whenever she has something that I can do, while she's busy with either other duties, or her own life."

"Sounds like an interesting job."

"Oh it is. I've seen-" He abruptly cut himself off, snapping his head to one side. Extending his own senses the native Gohan realised that Piccolo was heading towards them rather fast, and by his calculations would likely arrive within the next five minutes. The Gohan working for Fate said something that may have been an expletive in a foreign language.

"So, what do I have to do to see Kat again?" Gohan prompted. "Can I make some sort of a deal with Fate? Are there some powers that I could bargain for that would allow me to jump between our dimensions, or…"

Fate's Messenger shook his head to indicate that the other him was thinking in the wrong direction. "All the power you need is already a part of you. In fact through your exposure to various entities at Nightlife you have already started to develop the latent abilities that are present in every version of ourselves."

"You mean Kat? Was I really able to see her Dark energy before?"

He received a non-committal shrug for an answer, and then the other continued in his lecture. "Your body is a focus for The Light, which means that through your good intentions when you train, you draw Light energy to you as you work and increase your body's capacity to control and hold this energy. With this comes natural instincts to oppose and destroy all things Dark."

"But-"

"Listen now, think later." He commanded, with a nervous glance in the direction Piccolo was arriving from. "Now, it is Fate's will that you learn to develop your powers in relation to the Light more fully, as this will be needed in your future. The logistics of receiving this training you will have to work out with Bert. But allow me to give you a bit of personal advice. Think for yourself. Don't take everything your teachers tell you to heart, just because they're 'experienced', or they're 'obviously right'. Understand?"__

"There are two sides to every story?"

A wane smile. "Always. I'll try to stop in every now again, but I really have little control over these things." He tapped the device Gohan had noticed before, which was fixed at his temples. A couple of adjustments later a vortex opened up in front of them. "Try to always have faith in yourself, and confidence in your capabilities. Good luck my friend."

"Wait-" Gohan called, but seeing as the other had already jumped into the vortex he guessed that trying for more information was more than a little futile. So instead he shouted a hurried, "Thankyou!" just as the vortex closed over.

Alone once more Gohan took advantage of the time to consider all that had been told to him. He wanted to firmly imprint everything in his memory to make sure he didn't forget any vital pieces of information, or in case the older version of himself had let something slip that could be useful in the future.

Already the sense of strangeness that had permeated his thoughts throughout the meeting was fading, and Gohan found that he was hoping that he would have the opportunity to talk more with this person who looked so similar to him, yet was so different.

Ten years. A little voice in his mind that sounded suspiciously like Kat smugly pointed out that he didn't seem to have aged all that much in ten years. The differences in their physiques seemed to be due to the fact that the other had years more training up his sleeve. Apparently his saiyan blood was going to keep him looking younger, longer.

Gohan quickly wiped the grin off his face as Piccolo flared to a halt a few meters in front of him. Barely glancing at the obliterated environment below, Piccolo asked gruffly,

"What happened?"

The corner of Gohan's lips twitched as his experienced ears caught the note of concern underlying his mentor's deep voice.

"Just felt the need to blow off a little steam." Gohan replied casually. "Sorry for worrying you."

Piccolo gave a dismissive grunt, and swept his intense gaze over his student and friend. Gohan crossed his arms impatiently as he waited for Piccolo to finish his examination; he really wanted to see if he could get to Nightlife and wring some answers out of Bert. He had suspected for a long time that the old man was more than just a watchman. For a while he was even convinced that Bert was in actual fact the creator of the club, but this theory had silently died as he watched Bert's interaction with The Manager of Nightlife. So the question remained, who _was_ Bert?

Restraining his curiosity for now Gohan concentrated on an outward appearance of calm and good humour. Inside he was still churning with vestiges of rage, confusion, and dismay at his own lapse in vigilance that had led him to walk straight into that trap in the first place. But mixed in there was new hope, planted by the Messenger Gohan, that with a little effort things would still work out favourably. He wasn't sure what that 'favourably' meant in detail yet, but it had to start with him and Kat in the same dimension. Now to convince Piccolo to leave him alone.

Piccolo wasn't sure what to make of the situation. Ever since the Cell Games Gohan had worked hard to keep his emotions under tight self-control, not an easy task for _any_ person growing through puberty, let alone one with saiyan blood. Yet it was rare that anyone in his extended family would witness anything even resembling a mood swing; only those who spent most time in his company were able to tell when he was feeling unsociable, and even then he would just laugh it off as fatigue and go to bed early.

This behaviour had long concerned Piccolo, or more precisely the part of Piccolo that still existed as Kami. That part insisted that it was unhealthy to so rigorously be suppressing emotion, particularly negative emotion, as Gohan was. But even when Piccolo made a point to periodically draw Gohan into sparring with him his pupil's barriers never dropped far. The other Z-fighters saw no problem and just accepted it as the way he was. After all, Goku was never grouchy, so Gohan must be the same. And Piccolo wasn't one for deep emotional conversations, so if no one else would do it he would not be the one to broach the subject.

But having said this, here was a clear case of a loss of temper the likes of which hadn't been seen in just over six years. There had to be a reason for it, and unless it was some sort of culmination of reasons something major must have happened. Perhaps if he were to discover what that trigger had been, he could send Gohan to talk to someone more experienced in these sorts of things.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Gohan almost, _almost_ laughed out loud. Piccolo must have seen the amusement dancing in his student's eyes, for the Namekian crossed his arms defensively and fixed him with a penetrating glare. Or it would have been penetrating, on anyone else.

"It's fine Piccolo. Really, it's nothing." Piccolo raised a sceptical eye ridge and glanced pointedly at the mutilated rock below their feet. Gohan gave a sheepish laugh, rubbing the back of his head. He used the familiar action to buy him time to consider what would be the most convincing evasive action to take. The few seconds was all he needed. Who was it that had said that a half-truth was more misleading than an outright lie? Probably Kat, now that he came to think about it.

"All right, if you must know I'm sort of having er…_girl troubles_."

That achieved the desired effect. Immediately, though he didn't physically move a muscle, Piccolo retreated. Gohan kept a firm grip on the snicker that wanted to escape as he sensed the apprehension in the other warrior. No, this was not the person you come to for relationship advice.

"In that case perhaps you should talk with your mother."

Urg! Even the _thought_ of discussing Kat with his mother was enough to make him cringe in anticipated pain. But he really wanted to get Piccolo off his case, so instead of going with his first instinct and shouting 'No way in hell!' he replied, "Yes, I was just about to head home now."

With an inward sigh Gohan realised that now he would have to follow through with this claim. It was what he ought to do anyway, as his mother would be getting worried, and now that he'd told Piccolo he was going home that would have to be the case. It would arouse suspicion otherwise. But dammit all, he really wanted to go interrogate answers from Bert to the multitude of questions spinning around in the back of his conscious mind.

"Very well. But if you want a more effective way to unleash your anger, you know where to find me."

Gohan returned Piccolo's friendly smirk and nodded a farewell, before heading off in the direction of his home.

* * *

Kat paced back and forth in front of the park bench, assimilating the information that had been given to her. The pacing helped her to concentrate through the headache pounding behind her eyeballs - an irritating side effect of bawling your eyes out whilst 'in the flesh', as opposed to at Nightlife where physical discomfort was generally a non-issue.

"Let me get this straight. You own this, what would you call it? A school?"

"If you like."

That was another thing irritating her. The demon man hardly _ever _gave straight answers. Though she supposed she should've been used to it by now.

"Right, this school, and you're offering me a place in your school where I will be taught to harness my Dark powers. Why?"

"My dear, you have great potential. I just couldn't bear it if that potential were left to go to waste."

Kat paused in her pacing to regard the blue demon with suspicious eyes. His face was a calm mask of sincerity, but she was not fooled. If he were anything like her…hell, if he was even anything like Hercule, there'd have to be something in it for him. Speaking of Sons of The Devil, there was something about this man, something in his facial features perhaps, that planted a sneaking suspicion in her mind.

"What did you say your name was again?"

Some emotion akin to unease flickered across the demon's eyes, and Kat could barely repress a gasp. How many times had Hercule regarded her with that exact expression on his face?

The demon in question was currently fighting a quick internal battle between his natural instinct to protect his identity, and the reasoning of logic that stated that as a spawn of The Satan he had extensive protection from things as petty as name-binding magics.

Logic won out. She was an un-trained kid for hellion's sake. And the desire to prevent her from spouting his name across her mortal universe would give him an added incentive to convince her to return with him to the Dark Realms.

He approved of her suspicion of course, but knew that a little flattery coupled with promises of power would easily sway the young darkling. Not that he was exactly lying when it came to her potential, but her exposure to that Light boy could not be overlooked. While her power was untainted as yet, who knew how badly her mind had been corrupted. Even if she did turn out to be a higher-level demon, she would very likely not be entrusted with important work for their cause.

All because of that 'phenomena' that had become famous through the case of his youngest brother. An attack so insidious that it could neutralise even the most pure Dark darkling. Certain Citizens of The Light had found the ability to sever the ties between the spirit and the Dark Energy at a demon's core, leaving them vulnerable to suggestion from the enemy. Potential traitors.

But despite this threat it was still better for her to be persuaded into living in the Dark Realms, where at the very least the core Dark energy oozing from her in rivers could be soaked up into his storehouses of reserve power. Besides, perhaps his title would encourage ambitious ideas in her pretty little head, which could at most provide him with some entertainment.

With a superior smirk the demon answered her question. "I am named Darius, Fourth Son of The Satan." He expected awe. He expected terror. He could even expect confusion if her schooling was so drastically lacking as to prevent recognition on her part. He did not expect her to say, in extremely sarcastic tones,

"The Fourth? Heh, looks like I'm moving up on the scale of things. Yay for me."

The shock of this unexpected reply was the only reason Darius was yet to become unspeakably angry. Who did this runt of a demoness think she was?

Kat though, had just had an idea. "Hang on, if I did consent to go with you, would I be likely to run into any of your other brothers?"

Curious to see where this was going, he answered, "If you proved yourself, you may come into contact with most of them." Of course the odds varied greatly on this, but he didn't see that she needed to know that.

With a wicked grin born from delightful thoughts of revenge, she replied, "Excellent. I have a score to settle with a certain recruitment officer." After all, by Kat's reasoning it was really that _charming_ man's fault she was in this mess to start with.

Despite himself Darius smirked, re-evaluating his previous assessment of her. Anyone who'd been screwed over by Damon had to be worth training up, even if only to give his brother a little surprise later down the track.

"So you consent to travel with me to the Dark Realms, there to stay until it is judged that you have come into the full array of your vast power?"

"Sure, why not." She replied casually, so as to not look too eager. Inside she surged with triumph, satisfaction, and not a little excitement. Full array of power? There was more? She felt determined to learn everything there was to know about her abilities. Bert and Herc had danced around the subject ever since it became a subject. Now, she would finally be able to find some straight answers. Boy was Gohan going to be surprised!

Darius too was concealing the true nature of his thoughts. The satanic prince also felt smug satisfaction. Through her freely given consent the young demoness was now bound by oath to the Dark Realm, and wouldn't be able to leave until his say so. The girl had promise, but she was so inexperienced that really, it was no challenge to capture her at all.

"In that case deary, we shall away." He stood up with a dramatic flourish, and Kat had to firmly press her lips together to keep from laughing out loud.

With an unmistakably royal air he held out his hand to her, and she eagerly took it. Not once did her thoughts touch on the family she was leaving behind, nor for the world in which she'd grown up. When she did think of them later, her only regret would be that she hadn't thought to take some of her more valuable items with her, as they would've come in handy as bribery and bargaining material.

And so it occurred that she left her universe in a plume of black smoke, without so much as a backwards glance. She didn't even care that no one was around to see her triumphant exit. She thought of only two things, in no particular order.

Power.

Gohan.

* * *

Gohan sighed in relief as his head hit his pillow, tremendously glad for some peace at long last. Upon arriving home and hence allaying Piccolo's suspicions, he'd been treated to an eardrum-devastating rant from his mother, during which she'd used every trick in the 'Mother's Book of Guilt Trips' on him for making her worry.

Then he'd been subjected to another scolding from Bulma, before being grilled for information on the logistics of the Nightlife realm. Luckily he truly wasn't aware of much of the way the whole deal worked, but he didn't share any of his theories with her either. The reason for this was not because he didn't want her to know, but because he knew that should he start her on an essentially theological discussion at that point in time, then they'd have been there for the rest of the day and into the night.

So finally Bulma had left, promising (or threatening, depending on your point of view) to do some research into the topic, leaving Gohan once more at the mercies of his mother. By this time she was calm, but unfortunately deadly serious, as she point blank forbade him from entering into Nightlife ever again.

He liked to think he'd raised some solid arguments and defended his case rather well, but in the end the frying pan had come out, and he found himself promising not to go back into the club. Silently he amended that this did not mean he couldn't stand on the front step and talk to Bert, as technically that wasn't _in _the club, it was outside.

Once this had been dealt with things seemed to settle down in the Son family once more. He was easily able to reassure Goten that he wasn't angry with him for spilling the secret, but the look on his little brother's face as he told him how scared he'd been when Gohan's body had disappeared served to inspire more guilt than two hours of ranting from Chichi.

It was for this reason he'd promised Goten to tell him everything that had transpired in detail the next morning while he chopped wood as punishment for ruining his shirt. He'd forgotten all about the hole that'd been burnt into the back of his clothes, which turned out to be a fatal error in trying to pacify his mother and escape being grounded.

With a second soft sigh Gohan stretched out on his back, before forcing his tense muscles to relax. He spared a few seconds to consider the levels of fatigue in his body in order to gauge how out of shape he was. He'd blown off a lot of energy today, but hadn't really engaged in any real combat, (those weakling guards didn't count in his opinion), so from the way his body was aching noticeably right now he had indeed lost stamina over the past few years. With a twinge he remembered the days when he'd been able to sustain the first level of super saiyan for months on end. Though he'd never say it to the man's face, Vegeta was probably right. He'd gotten pathetically rusty.

But not for much longer. With a frown of determination Gohan cleared his mind, pushing away all the frivolous details his senses kept trying to make him notice. Slowly he tuned out the sounds of the forest outside, Goten's steady breathing beside him, his mother moving in the next room, until only his own heartbeat remained. Not long after achieving this his grasp on consciousness faded, only to reappear standing on a non-descript path and surrounded by white mist.

* * *

Thus endeth chapter 16! So, was anyone confused??? – peers quizzically at readers -

Know the really awful thing? Now that I know the ending, I've gone and lost my pep to write! I ask you, how could anyone be more careless?

So pray to the Gods of Writing Pep for me people, coz I wanna finish this baby before giving you the story that answers all those fun questions on Fate and Time and so on (and so forth)…

Thankyou to all who reviewed, especially to those who consoled me on the sufferings of exams…

And a special thankyou to **Silver Spoon**, who has the honour of being my 99th reviewer, and **Kaye**, who was the 101st.

Cya next time…(and it will be soon, I promise!)


End file.
